Brave Trilogy: Final Fantasy XII
by Big K Studios
Summary: The Espers and the Aeons are at war! But they can't physically fight one another so they summon humans to use as vessels for battle. 13 Espers and 13 Aeons each entrusts their own powers to 26humans the battle of the Elemental Knights begins!
1. Episode 1

**_

* * *

_**

_Forest Brave :Final Fantasy XII!  
Written By: Overlord Kel_

* * *

**Episode 1.1: Elemental Warrior of Fire!**__

Stunna shades,  
Fluid in my cup,  
We up in da club,  
We gon tear it up [2x  
Stunnaz on  
Stunnaz on  
Stunaaz on  
Stunnaz on, got my stunnaz on [2x 

I had my CD player on full blast in my ears as I was driving with my PSP on in my lap.Well it really wasn't my PSP it was my sis's anyway I was playing an imported copy of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or is it Crisis Core Final Fantasy 7? Who the fuck knows all I know is this game kicks ass.

I mean I had no idea what they were goin on about but you don't have to know another language to get the battle system down. I figured maybe I'd email Daughter of Ether or Blaze Shadow about the translations later or something. The rented convertable came to a screeching hault at a red light...seriously a screeching hault? Glad this ain't my car..or I'd be pissed that it's making that sound.

"COMBAT MODE ACTIVATED!"

The game said, I looked down in my lap to see Zack with his sword drawn and shit as abunch of cyber cat things surrounded him. I grabbed the handheld and started kicking some monster ass. One thing I don't get about this game is the combat mode activated shit...I mean why is that in english when the whole fuckin thing is suppose to be in japanese? Probably there is no japanese words yet for Combat, Mode or Activated or maybe it just sounds cooler in english.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"HEY ASSHOLE MOVE IT!" I heard a guy yell from behind my car...well my rented car.

"Ok Ok!" I paused the PSP then pressed down on the gas past the intersection. I heard the sound of skirting and my heart immediately jumped. Ya know when you drive for your second or third time everything with the skirting sound makes ya jump I don't give fuck who you are. Bruce Willis or Chuck Norris your gonna be fucking scared when you hear that shit.

Out of nowhere a car was flying straight at me, it was an old 1997 Ford, it slammed straight into my convertable crushing the front part of it. My head flew forward hitting the fucking steering wheel then I was jerked back by the seatbelts...yeah seatbelts really save lives..what a load of horseshit.

I looked up quickly to hear a screeching sound, sliding from the truck was a large beam at high speed I reached for the seatbelts quick but not quick enough. The beam slid through the driver's windshield and through my windshield and stabbing me straight in the chest. My eyes widened as I looked down. It's a good fuckin thing I had an empty bladder or I'd be pissing myself right now.

I couldn't say or really do anything my entire body was in shock, I couldn't breath or anything. I looked down at my PSP on the front of it was a big GAME OVER sign.

Shit...I mean come the fuck on it's already bad I'm dying why the hell did I die in the game I thought I pressed pause geezus fucking christ now I'm gonna have to level up again...wait..no I can't. A bright white light came over my eyes as my body felt limp...noway!

* * *

"Hmmm can you here me?"

"Uhh...oh damn..."

" Are you alright...your heart has been crushed."

"Are you God?"

"..."

" If your God, I got a question..."

"..."

" Is Tupac up here or not? Is the guy still alive?"

" I am not God."

"Your not? Geez why the hell are you wasting my time then? Go and get God I have to know if Tupac is still alive or not so I can finally tell those assholes on earth and end the rumor once and for all. Oh and I need to know something else too, do the japs plan on releasing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix to the US and UK?"

"Geez will you shut your mouth already?!"

"What that's just some junk I wanna know!"

" I can't believe this...this moron? I am to entrust my powers to this nonstop talking hume?"

"What?"

" Those who say what can hear!"

"Uhhh What?"

" Listen and listen well hume, I am the lord of Gigas Belias and I..."

" Your who?"

" BELIAS!!"

" Belias that's a funny name where are ya from Europe?"

" What is Europe...gah nevermind boy just listen to me!"

" I am"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Listen."

" I just said I was!"

"SHUT UP!! I am the Lord Gigas, I am an Esper a legendary Scion from the planet Ivalice. And you have been chosen to be an elemental warrior."

"Elemental Warrior? Like that digimon shit?"

"Digimon? Hume just shut up and listen...don't say anything until I tell you!"

" Uh...hey you could lose the attitude...Belias pwah...what the fuck kinda name is Belias? I mean what do you write on a fuckin job application? Oh my name is er Belias."

"Do you EVER SHUT UP?!"

"Yeah but you could be alittle more nicer than that."

" Alright Alright...will you please be quiet so that I can explain your purpose for being here?"

" Ok now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I guess not...now listen."

"Kay."

" We Espers watch over all life on Ivalice and we have come to protect the lands and those who summon us. But recently we've been having trouble with darker summons from another world Spira. They are called Aeons."

" Aeons...Wait you mean Ifrit and those guys?"

" Precisely, currently we Espers are at war with the Aeons. They plan to overthrow us and make this planet their own...and there are lots of other planets that this war is taking place on as well."

"Whoa...so what do you need me for?"

" Espers and Aeons cannot manifest themselves on their own. We cannot appear among the material world on our own and we cannot use our own powers without concent from summoners."

"Wait you want me to be a summoner?"

" No quite the opposite really, using my power you will become an Elemental Knight. And you will command all of my power of Gigas."

" Whoa?! Wait asecond...d-don't I have a say in this?"

"Not really, your phsyical self on your world is on the path of death. A metal beam has been crushed your internal heart...if you went back to your world now you'd have about ten seconds left to live."

" Well looks like I don't got a choice...But wait...how will I survive in other worlds without a heart."

" If you accept me I will replace your heart and I shall keep you alive along with giving you the power of Gigas. So what will it be...fight this war in my place? Or die."

" Ain't it obvious?"

" With your heart being mine you won't feel fear in combat or fear to kill. You will be something like a barbarian. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

" Hmm...yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Very well...you shall become the new elemental warrior of fire."

* * *

ZZZzzzzzz

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

ZzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

"WAKE UP!"

I slowly opened my eyes to rain...rain was falling on my face and slapping me on the cheeks and forehead. I had my right hand on my chest as I laid there on the ground looking up at the gray clouds. I closed my eyes to fall asleep again but seconds after my eyelids shut."WAKE UP!!!"

"Uh..." I leaned up with a groan and looked around to see that I was in the middle of a white sanded beach?! "Where the hell am I?"

"We're on Phon Coast."

Appearing infront of me all of a sudden was a huge...THING! It was about 20 feet tall and it was glowing with a red light. "Whoa what the hell are you?!" I yelled sliding back on the sand from it.

" I am Belias...remember?" The thing said.

" Holy hell you mean to tell me that shit wasn't a dream!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Hmm...No...it was all real, you really died and now your really here." Belias replied. His voice was much more deeper than it was in that dream like state I was in and it sounded more godly.

" Now stand tall we have much to cover." Belias said. Wait, if it's all real then that means I'm in the middle of a war!! Aww shit...The lessen here kids is never play your PSP while listening to your CD player and drive all at the same time. But forunately your not as dumb as me. I stood up and looked down at my attire, I wore the same thing I was wearing before I got hit a long white t shirt with a red thermal undershirt, blue jeans and beige boots.

" First I will teach you how to 'Invocate'" He said.

" Ivocate?" I asked.

"Unleash the true power of Gigas and utilize my powers to an extent." He explained. "When a Conformer or User that is you, utilizes an Aeon or an Esper that is me, that power it is called Invocation. I will teach you how to Invocate and transform into a Elemental Knight."

" Ok then." I said putting my hands in my pockets. I've accepted this stupid life might as well try to have alittle fun while in this war. "Let's do it." Belias' huge hand reached into my chest and without effort he pulled out a hexagon shaped badge that was crimson red and had a flame on it. " This is your Invocation Trigger and your Heart...with this is the center of your power and the center of your life..."

"What does the Invocation Trigger do?" I asked. It sounded pretty obvious but I had to be sure of what it really was.

" Your Invocation Trigger is the very source of your transformation. You already have the power instilled inside of you, this trigger just gives it form. Thus leading to your transformation...this item is very important. It is acting as a replacement heart for you so your Trigger is more important to you than other Conformers." He explained.

"My life line." I said grasping my fists in my pockets.

" Exactly...without this you would be dead. But onward to more matters on how to protect yourself..." Belias said shoving it right back into my chest causing me to take a step back. "To transform is very simple...you must grasp your heart and wish for strength, the strength to crush your enemies...while screaming INVOCATION!"

I placed my right hand over the left side of my chest and closed my eyes. Wish for strength like...I wish I was super man? Yeah like Supe! I can pick up large builders and play baseball with the planets. Yeah I'd be the strongest man in the universe! In that...why the hell does super man get his ass kicked so much if he's like the strongest guy in the universe or whatever?

"Now!"

"Oh uh...INVOCATION!!" I shouted squeezing my shirt where my heart was.

Nothing happened.

"..." Belias merely stared at me. "Are you even focused?"

" Uh...no." I replied with a nod.

"Hmmm what is the matter with you? I told you that this could be a possible life and death situation...your in the middle of a war between super natural creatures and other deadly humes. How can you not focus?" Belias asked.

"Well I'm just laid back like that." I said with a shrug.

"Then you should have been better off dead. This is a waste of my time, while I'm fooling around with you I could be talking to a real conformer." He said turning his large back to me. I merely smirked while putting my hands back in my pockets.

" I didn't say I couldn't Invocate, it's just that I got off of strength alittle bit." I said. With that Belias turned to look at me.

" Invocate, show me your potential and be serious...this is a very pressing time." Belias informed.

"Gotchya." I said placing my right hand over my chest again. I thought about a small flame, and I visualized it getting bigger and bigger. Visualization is nothing for me...wanna know why? Cuz I used to write fanfics!

"INVOCATION!"

BOOM!

Following my shouting words was an explosion of flame, I felt extreme heat like scorching heat on my body but it didn't hurt for some reason. It felt good like a massage or something. When the smoke cleared I was standing on heated glass like sand covered in crimson red armor with golden runes written all over the armor. It was armor like a Judge Magister...I walked past Belias and up to the swaying water then looked down at my reflection. My helm had no eye or mouth holes yet I could clearly see through it. There was these weird curling like horns and behind the helm was just abunch of bright orange hair. The shoulderpads were much spikier and so were the gauntlets and boots.

* * *


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 1.2: Gist**

Running along the Phon Coast was me in the full Belias Armor, I was running at high speed probably at 80 to a 100 miles an hour, I ran jumping off of large rock formations along the beach, drop kicking and bitch slapping fiends left and right. It was pretty asskickin if ya know what I mean.

The reason I was doing this wasn't for the hype but for the training, Belias suggested I get used to using this new power. To describe this power in the best way I can it's like being a Fire Bender, Alchemist, Shinigami and a Ronin Warrior all at the same time.

" This is by far the tightest thing that has ever happened to me." I said clenching my right fist as a flame exerted from the cracks in between my fingers.

" Hm I see you've already gotten used to using my power, as to be expected from a Conformer." Belias said appearing on my shoulder. He was in a mini ghost form, if you've seen Shaman King then you'd know what I'm yackin about. Belias appeared about the size of a plushie and was crimson red like a spirit ghost.

"Right." I said holding out my right hand. The flames sparked from all directions in my palm and in a flash I transformed back to my normal self. "So Belias...What am I suppose to start doing now? Bustin up Aeons?"

" No, although your power is great there are other Conformers who posses abilities that would weaken and destroy you. Which is why we must meet our comrades at arms. The other 12 Esper Conformers." Bel replied.

" Ok, so how do we go about findin em?" I asked.

" We don't have to really find them, we'll find one another." Bel said all sage like.

"Uh...I don't follow." I replied. Belias placed his palm on my shoulder and suddenly a white flash flew over my eyes. "What the!!" I yelled before the light completely engulfted me.

* * *

"AHH!! AHH!!! WHOAAAA I'M GONNA DIEE AAAHHH SOMEBODY ANYBODY!!" I yelled kicking around while floating weightlessly in the air. Belias slammed his huge fist over my head and my eyes grew wide. 

"You are not dying you fool." Belias said.

I looked around to see a giant room with no floor, I was just floating there with Belias in big form just behind me. In the center of this massive room was that giant Crystal in the lost city Giruvagen. What was that thing called? Crystalis Grande or somethin like that? Anyway I forget.

"What are we doin here?" I asked looking around. Just as I answered that question the image changed around us and next thing I know I was standing down in a big circle. I was the only one that wasn't in armor. Down in a circle was 12 people in gray armor they were down on one knee and they were all in a circle except one. There was a girl with long black hair, she wore a black belly shirt and black pants with lots of belts on them. Her skin was pale and she looked like one of those goths. Behind her was that horse like dark Esper Shemhazai! The girl peered at Belias and me then smirked and looked up alittle.

I looked up as well to see a light as bright as the sun shine in my eyes again, I raised my right hand as a visor from the light. When it subsided floating just infront of us was a woman with long blonde hair, she wore what looked to be a fluffy white dress. Behind her was Ultima, the ultimate beauty.

"Hmm only two of you have awakened." She said with a smile.

"Belias, Shemhazai it is quite a pleasure to see you both again." Ultima said behind the woman. Shemhazai merely bowed and Belias as well. " I take it these are your Conformers?"

" Please speak your names." The Conformer of Ultima said.

" My name is Erin." The girl said taking a step forward. They both looked at me, I felt scared alittle but what the hell.

"Uh Kel." I said waving one hand.

" Well Erin and Kel, I'd hate to place such a burden on you both..." The woman started before she was cut off by the goth girl.

"It's nothin I always dreamed of something like this happening to me." She said grasping her fist. They both looked at me again as if I had something to say.

"Um uh...I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" I asked. She peered at me abit as if I'd said something she didn't wanna hear then gave into a smile and closed her eyes.

"My name is Olga. I am Ultima's Conformer." She responded.

" Well Olga, can you give me some sort of synopsis or stat on what's going on? The only three Esper Conformers I see here are you me and her. Where are the other 10? And what about the Aeons? Are they starting to gather too and..." I started before Belias covered my mouth. He held me up as if I were a doll, well compared to him I was sort of like a doll.

" Keep Quiet." Belias said sounding like Optimus Prime for some reason. No infact that's exactly who Belias' voice favors. Optimus Prime from Transformers.

" The current status is that we're currently outmatched." Olga said. With that me and Erin's eyebrows jumped at the same time. I removed Belias' large hand from my mouth.

"Whaddaya mean OUTMATCHED!" I yelled. " We've got 13 Espers and they got 13 Aeons doesn't really sound outmatched to me!"

" We have only 3 Conformers awakened, Erin, You and myself. But the Aeons have a total of 7 Conformers already awakened and out searching for us. They're already moving in organized parties." Olga explained.

"Oh crap, this is bad...we need more allies." Erin said grasping the situation faster than I did. " How can we awaken our comrades?"

"We cannot, we must wait for them to awaken on their own." Olga replied.

"Ok ok! So like if their out searching for us then that means none of us are safe until the others awaken. So like where do we go?" I asked.

"You are to come here to Giruvegan, if we are to be discovered it is better we are found together. We have a better chance of surviving." Olga replied.

"Crap...I'm on Phon Coast!! Giruvegan is miles away from where I am!!" I yelled swaying my arms up and down. "I'm so boned."

" I'm in the Dalmascan Ester Sands, I'm closer but still a far ways off." Erin explained. "Maybe we should meet up in Rabanastre and travel together." She said looking over to me. I looked at her and nodded, I didn't know her but then again did I really have to? All I know is that she's my ally and she's got my back so I've got to have hers.

"Good, then you two will travel as a party. Erin I suggest you go into hiding when you are in Rabanstre, find a man by the name of Dalan. He will hide you until Kel finds his way to Rabanastre." Olga exclaimed. "And Kel, please be careful and try not to Invocate, Invocation releases a large amount of Mist Energy which the Aeon Conformers can quickly pick up on."

"But if I don't Invocate how can I protect myself from monsters?" I asked.

"All Conformers are given a secondary weapon incase of Invocation Failure or Repair." Olga explained. "You are one in the same with Belias so even without Invocation you should still have some minor power over Fire."

"Ok..." I nodded.

" I wish you both luck and hurry..."

* * *

"WAH!"

I woke up on the Phon Coast as if being kicked out of a bad dream. I stood up while looking around nothing really changed, Belias appeared on my shoulder in his chibi form again out of a crimson flame. " Now do you see the seriousness of the situation?" He asked.

" Yeah 7 Aeons, and it's only 3 of us...man...talk about blow out...and if either Leviathan or Shiva is among those guys then we're toast." I said grabbing my head.

" We should get moving as not to be discovered." Belias said.

"Right." I started looking around on the sand abit.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Olga said there was gonna be a weapon here for me when I got back so I don't have to Invocate...where is it?" I asked.

" Could that be it?" Belias asked pointing ahead. I looked up to see just acouple of yards ahead of me was a spear, not a normal spear mind you. The handle was about a meter long but the blade was huge! It was large and shaped like an arrowhead. At the end of it's short staff like handle was a chain and a long bright orange cloth that danced in the wind like a flame. It looked like Sunlight Heart from Busou Renkin to be completely honest with ya.

"I hope so." I said walking up to it and grabbing the handle. By it's size I expected it to weigh a ton...so I braced myself and slugged it out of the ground. To my surprise it was as light as a feather!? I've never actually held a blade weapon before, well once in the Discount shop this old chinese guy was selling Katanas for 50 bucks. I held one of those...but as you can probably tell both scenarios were completely different.

With newfound determination I swung the lance across my right shoulder with Belias sitting on my left and started towards the Silikawood with my left hand in my pocket.

I guess this marks a new chapter in my life, a new and unforgivingly kickass chapter in my life. A turning point which everyone, man, woman or child would be honored to have. Although it's in the middle of a war and it's possible I may kill some folk..that doesn't take away from the fact that this is still cool.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 1.3: The Aeons**

Walking out of the Pharos of Ridorana front entrance was a man standing at about 6 feet, he had spikey blonde hair that swayed backwards (Yes, he looks exactly like Cloud.). He had blue eyes and pale skin and wore a black leather coat with a long zipper and the hood pulled down. Walking up to him from behind was a man that looked exactly like him except his blonde hair was long and tied into a braided ponytail. He was dressed the exact same way except his eyes were a tangerine orange.

" So your just going to leave?" The twin with the longer hair said as his twin came to a stop.

" Among these Elemental Warriors are just children no older than my daughter." He said clenching his fist. " I refuse to partake in this war if it means killing kids."

" Although they are young they possess destructive power." His twin replied.

" Then there must be another way of saving them? Can't we just allign ourselves with them or something...I can't do this Micheal." The man said turning his back fully to face his twin brother.

"There is but one way and that is through death."

" I don't believe that." The man said stepping away from him.

" No you don't, you believe there is a way for you to go home and see your wife and daughter again. But there isn't...your stuck here in this world for life and this is your new reality. It's best you accept it Joshua." Micheal said peering down at him. "You are a conformer and you are one of the 13 Aeons."

" No we're not Aeons and Espers, we're not just monsters part of us are human. We can resolve this war by other means besides fighting." Joshua said looking up at him. "Micheal come on!"

" I see you and I walk different paths...So you won't fight for the Aeons?" Micheal asked looking at Joshua with a straight face. His twin brother merely stared back with no reply. In an instant Micheal phased out and appeared behind Joshua with the Durandal in his right hand pointing to the back of Josh's head.

" Micheal...wh-what are you doing?!" Joshua said with wide eyes. "You'd kill your own brother?!"

" Right now I don't see a brother, a see a soldier whom is on the verge of defecting to the enemy." Micheal replied.

" Micheal I don't know what this world's done to you but it's clear your not the brother I grew up with." Josh said kicking Micheal in the back causing him to slide away. They both slid away from one another while staring at eachother. Joshua held up his right arm and with his left palm he placed it over his right wrist. Micheal did the exact same thing.

"INVOCATE!"

At the same time a blinding light surrounded them both as they were surrounded in an electric like aura. When the light both left them Joshua the Conformer of Yojimbo stood with silver and black armor with crimson red hakama pants and steel samurai slippers. He had a straw flat hat with an unraveled kimono top over his armor on his black sash were three katanas.

Micheal the Conformer of Bahamut was wrapped in black armor with golden runes all over the plates. He had spiker shoulder pads and gauntlets along with shin guards. Out of his back were two energy based purplish wings and floating behind him was a big golden ring that spun attracting non-elemental energies.

" It's that damned dragon Bahamut that's controlling you!" Joshua shouted.

" Oh really? And how do you know that Yojimbo isn't controlling you?" Micheal replied calmly. They both phased out and slammed together in the center of the area causing the rubble around them to fly off into different directions like bullets. Joshua held up two katanas trying to force back Micheal. "How do you know Yojimbo isn't compelling you to leave this sanction and join the Espers?"

"SHUT UP!" Joshua drew back then attempted a double slash from left to right with both of his katanas. But before he could hit Micheal he phased out and appeared flapping his large wings in the air. " I made this choice on my own!"

" Weither you made the choice or not, it doesn't matter...you will die here for your betrayal." Micheal said nonchalantly. "Brother..."

"Your not my...BROTHER!" Joshua yelled in blinding rage flying up at Micheal who held his right hand up. His wings spread apart and the gold ring on his back began to spin at a rapid speed. The energy ball infront of Micheal's palm grew bigger and bigger Joshua flew straight into it as Micheal tossed it down at him.

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Falling out of a large explosion was Joshua, he hit the ground hard having transformed back into his human state. Micheal phased in standing over him and raised up one foot. His Rapter like talon spread open wide to swipe him and just as he was about to slam his claws down on him a voice called out. "Micheal! That's enough!"

Micheal lowered his foot while looking up at the front entrance to the Pharos of Ridorana. Standing at the entrance was a woman with long black hair and red eyes, she wore a black dress and her upperbody was covered in chains. She smiled as she slowly walked down the steps like a queen.

" Tenna." Micheal said looking over at her.

" Hmm, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Micheal...don't beat up on your little brother." Tenna the new woman smiled.

" My apologies.." Micheal bowed his head slightly.

"Forgiven...now lets go, we have to discuss our methods on how to eliminate the Espers." The woman said turning to walk towards the Pharos. Micheal walked with her but then stopped to look back at his brothewr.

"What about him?" He asked. Tenna closed her eyes then opened them to reveal her eyes to be black with fire red pupils, rising up from underneath Joshua was a large demonic hand that wrapped around his whole body and drug him to the depths of the underworld.

"He'll remain in hell until he can get his head straight on who he works for." Tenna smirked then continued walking into the Pharos.

* * *

Sitting in the darkness around a large sphere was Tenna, Micheal and four other individuals in black cloaks with long silver zippers, their hoods were far over their heads casting a shadow on their faces. Appearing on the sphere was a triple image of three figures. 

" Currently only 3 Esper Conformers have awakened, 10 are left to go." Tenna explained. "According the Venat, it's suppose to take a total of 3 months before all 13 Esper Conformers are awakened. And also according to him the Aeon Conformers are to all awaken in only 1 month."

" So we pretty much got this whole war in the bag." One of the mystery conformers said with a shrug.

" Hmm it's going to take them 3 whole months? By then the war will be over already." Another one added.

" However...they are Elemental Warriors just like us, so it'd be best not to underestimate them." Micheal said taking a step forth.

" Micheal is right everyone, so we must take precautions...Leroy head to the Silikawood, Belias' Conformer whoever he is is headed there. Cut him off and kill him...contact the Pharos immediately if things start to look too over your head." Tenna ordered.

One of the mysterious Aeon Conformers bowed his head and phased out.

" Vulgin." Tenna said looking over to the far right to a cloaked man whom was about 6'6. His muscles could be seen even through his leather cloak. "Head to Rabanstre, the Conformer of Shemhazai is somewhere in that area, cut her off and kill her as well." Vulgin phased out as well leaving Tenna with two other remaining mystery conformers and Micheal.

"What of the third conformer? The Conformer of Ultima." One of the mystery men asked.

" Leave Olga to me..." Tenna said turning her back to them. "You needn't concern yourselves with her...now stay on the alert incase those two call for help."

* * *

Author's Note: I bet your waiting for it, for me to say the words ' I need your bios '. Well here goes "I need your bios". Wanna be an elemental knight? A conformer? An Esper or Aeon? Then send in a bio...heres a sample bio so you can see what I mean.

Name: Kelvis (Kel)  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Black dreadlocks, brown skin and wears a white t shirt with a red thermal shirt underneath and blue jeans with beige boots. (In Armor: Crimson red armor with gold runes, his hair turns fire orange and really long and wild. His helm has no eye or mouth holes just a rune of a big eye on the front with goat like curving horns sticking out of the side.)  
Personality: Is really easy going and acts before he thinks half the time, and the other half is vise versa. Although he doesn't look it at first sight he is rather tactical at times like a soldier but at the same time childish like a toddler.

Weapon: Flame Buster (Invocated: Sunlight Brave), a Fire lance that specializes in power and thrust. It's special effect is long and short range combat. It's blade is about a meter long and ten inches thick while it's handle is about the same length. At the end of it's handle stick is a long chain about four links long and tied to the last chain link is a long fire orange cloth that looks something like a scarf it's about five meters long and drags along the ground when carried. (Invocated: Sunlight Brave is Flame Buster's Invocated form which means when Kel transforms into his elemental knight stage it also transforms into a more powerful stage. Sunlight Brave is like a heavy lightsaber that spews out pure fire, it has full mastery of any fire type moves. Exmp: The Fire Lotus from MMX:Command Mission)  
Soul Partner/Element: Belias (FIRE)  
Weakness: (WATER)  
Alliance: Esper

Background: (I don't really want anything too deep all I need to know is how your character came to get caught up in all this shit.)

IF YOUR GONNA PUT A BIO DOWN THESE ARE SOME THINGS YOU MUST PUT IN THE BIO!

1.) You must write what your character looks like both in human and Invocated state.  
2.) You must tell me the name of your weapon. IT MUST HAVE A NAME... and it's Invocated name must have Brave last. Exp: Sunlight Brave, Omega Brave, Panic Brave.  
3.) All weapons used by Elemental Warriors are like Zanpaktous to Shinigami. THEY TRANSFORM and HAVE NAMES! You must not only give a name but a detailed explanation of what it does and what it looks like. Same for it's Invocated state.

OH YEAH THESE ARE THE ESPERS AND AEONS TO CHOOSE FROM SOME OF THEM HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN BY MY OCS BUT HERES A LIST.

Aeons:

Valefore (Taken)  
Ifrit (Taken)  
Shiva (Taken)  
Ixion (Available)  
Bahamut (Taken)  
Magus Sisters (Available)  
Anima (Taken)  
Leviathan (Available)  
Odin (Available)  
Siren (Available)  
Titan (Available)  
Pheonix (Taken)  
Master Tonberry (Available)

Espers:

Belias (Taken)  
Mateus (Available)  
Adrammelech (Available)  
Shemhazai (Taken)  
Hashmal (Available)  
Famfrit (Available)  
Chuchuliann (Available)  
Chaos (Available)  
Zalera (Available)  
Exodus (Available)  
Ultima (Taken)  
Zodiark (Taken)  
Zeromus (Available)

Oh and one last thing, I won't be as patient with this fic as I am with my others. You must have your bios in if any by 11/15/07. I won't take any bios beyond this date no acceptions. 


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 1.4: Flame Buster's true power?**

"Time for a break." I sat down on a stone in the white sand peering off into the distance of the beach. I haven't left Phon Coast yet because it's too damn long! My fucking god! I mean come on! In the game what Phon Coast was like afew screens before it was overwith and then you went to the Titchita Uplands?

But no in real fucking life! When your REALLY here it's like 400 fucking..kilometers! I've been walking and fighting off Zu's, Flans, Giant Frogs, Floating Fish and those flying Wyvern birds for over three hours. It's all good for practice and everything but come the fuck on! There is a such thing as TOO much practice...this beach is infested with monsters.

" Hmm are we getting any closer to the Silikawoods?" I groaned rocking from side to side weakily.

" It doesn't seem like it," Belias replied appearing on my shoulder in his mini form.

" Awww." I lowered my head losing hope. "We gonna be stuck here forever."

" We will if you keep stopping to take breaks." Belias said kicking me in the back of the head.

" Sorry but it's just, I'm not used to walking TEN MILLION MILES A DAY!" I jumped high and kicked chibi Belias with an action background anime kick sending him flying into the distance.

"THAT'S IT!!"

Belias all of a sudden grew huge and stomped towards me, he grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me to death. I poked him in the eye then he let me go and slapped Flame Buster on the back of his ankle causing him to drop to his knees. "Argh!" He roared with one of his back arms grabbing me by the neck and slamming me into the ground.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM" A new low and moaning like groan razzled through the air. Belias and I looked to our right to see a huge turtle standing just infront of us. It raised it's large right leg and attempted to stomp me into the ground.

I rolled backwards and slid away from the giant turtle with Flame Buster in my hand. I held the spear with both hands and standing on my side like Kimarhi. "What the hell is that?!" I yelled pointing at it. "That thing is HUGE!!"

" I know this creature..." Belias said.

" Then who is he?" I asked.

"This is the fabled creature Adamantoise, it's a legendary monster over three thousand years old." Belias explained.

" So does that mean it's really strong?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, no doubt age hadn't an impact on it's strength." Belias replied.

"Then WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled turning around and starting to run. I felt stomping along the ground as I ran with Flame Buster thrown across my shoulder like KH Sora. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed like Jim Carry running for my life. Until the pressure of the ground lightened...a huge shadow flew over me and slamming down just infront us was Adamantoise.

" Shit..." I said stepping back slowly.

"It looks like it won't let us leave..." Belias said sitting on my shoulder.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to fight it." I said as my knees trembled. Come the fuck on not everybody is a fearless hero! Besides you should see the side of this thing it's bigger than a three story house!

"RRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGAAAAAAAA!!" It moaned like a humpback whale. I took one step back as it tried to slam it's huge foot on me again. I slid away from the fiend then leaped straight up as high as could. Amazingly I flew like twenty feet into the air, it was cool but I didn't have the time to be at awe of myself.

I raised it up like I was gonna do the Braver slash then turned the blade upside down with an attempt to drop the point into it's back. I slammed down stabbing it's back.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!

It sounded like a gong, Flame Buster was trembling with vibrations that came up to me and made my entire body quiver. I floated into the air alittle flying off of Adamantoise's back slowly. I hit the sand feeling alittle tingly. Adamantoise attempted to slam his large foot down on me again...I turned quick and held up Flame Buster like a tac and Adamantoise slammed his whole foot down on it and I kept it held up.

I slashed to the side knocking it's foot back then slid away from it.

" You know what would prove useful right now?" Belias asked sitting on my shoulder as I panted hard.

" What?" I said wiping away alittle sweat from my forehead.

" A special technique that you can call your own! If physical attributes aren't in effect then use magical." Belias informed.

" Great but I don't know any..." I started before Adamantoise rushed me like a bull with it's head sticking out at me. I jumped up high flying towards his back and placed one palm on it's back flipping right over it. I landed down behind it and it slammed into a rock formation.

" After inspecting your fights I've finally figured out the trick behind Flame Buster." Belias said. "It is a fire based weapon."

" I know that!" I yelled. Whenever I swing Flame Buster I could feel a slight heatwave, I thought it was because I was working so hard but it couldn't be that. It was because of Flame Buster... And whenever I hit an opponent a spark like two stones clicking together would flare off whenever the blade of the lance hit something. That's when I dubbed Flame Buster a fire based weapon.

" Yes but what you don't know is how to maintain that heat, your weapon is fire based but by the way your using it the weapon doesn't get any fire charge." Belias explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sounding like Tidus as the Adamantoise fully recovered from it's headslam. It stomped around to face me...It stuck it's hands, feet and head into it's shell and began to spin counterclockwise towards me at highspeed like a saucer.

O.o- (How I was looking when I saw this.)

I stood there like an idiot and it slammed into me sending me flying into the air in a spiral. I kept my hand on the lance while hitting the sand hard. I laid there for acouple seconds then stood up as Belias continued to explain to me. " Your using Flame Buster all wrong...it's strength doesn't lie in the blade but in it's cloth."

I looked at the end of Flame Buster's staff where the chain was, and at the chain was a long fire orange sash. It was about five meters long like a big red rug and it danced in the wind like a flame itself. For some reason it never touched the ground it always danced in the air and it was so long it could wrap around my body five times.

" The cloth?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, Flame Buster's true power lies in the cloth, the cloth is what feeds the blade flame and power inside the weapon. With your infinite fire magic you've been only using the lance and underminding the cloth and because of it Flame Buster never really recieved any fire power." Belias explained. " The cloth fed off of what little fire power in your surrounding aura and managed to light off every so often with a candle flame."

" So I'm suppose to focus my Mist Energy into this cloth is what your sayin?" I asked grabbing the cloth from behind with my left hand. The second I touched the blade like a leech I felt it sapping strength from me. I could see orange energy leaving my wrist and palm and going into the cloth.

The focused flame energy traveled through the cloth and went straight into the lance. The lance's heavy and thick aerohead blade split in two and opened up like some sort of plasma cannon. On the inside was a crimson red blade surrounded by a ring of fire, that blade on the inside stuck out like a long needle making Flame Buster another meter long. I felt great heat from this new blade...

" This is Flame Buster's true power." Belias said.

I looked up at Adamantoise and grinned evilly. Adamantoise stuck it's head feet and upper feet in it's shell again to try that spinning technique again. I merely stood there confident as it spun and flew towards me again.

I wrapped the sash around my left wrist and grasped Flame Buster with both hands. Adamantoise drew close and swung Flame Buster down as he drew close. The blade struck Adamantoises shell as he was spinning. A huge wall of fire shot up and my body was surrounded by fire... Adamantoise pushed me back and I was sliding back and back cutting lines into the sand with my feet.

"Errrrrrr!!" I cringed. The huge flame wall infront of me was getting smaller and smaller along with my strength fading. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I slashed upward sending Adamantoise flying into the air about ten feet he fell back landing on his back as I dropped to one knee.

Adamantoise rolled over and took off running into the distance.

"I won!" I said laughing weakily just before everything turned white."What?"

I felt my body lean forward and hit the ground.


	5. Episode 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the profiles guys and nobody should worry, if you submit a bio your character will be added to the story in some sort of way even if he/she doesn't fit. **

Episode 1.5: Hunting a Turtle 

I all of a sudden jolted up off of the soft sand to look around. The sun had fallen and the sky was dark and lit with stars and the bright cresent moon. Beside me was a toasty fire and my head was resting on a folded piece of cloth. Stabbed into the ground near the fire was Flame Buster and beside it was a aqua based sword...it looked like...no it was!

The Brotherhood sword, you know the one from Final Fantasy X?

I sat up weakly and leaned forward to check and see if what I was seeing was real. " Your finally up huh?" I looked to my right to see a chibi Belias sitting on my shoulder.

"Belias what happened?" I asked holding the side of my head.

" You passed out, the cloth at the end of Flame Buster exerted too much power and after the final strike you still held onto the cloth which absorbed uneeded Mist Energy from your body." He explained.

"Right...don't hold onto the cloth too long...got it." I said making it short. "Anyway what happened? Did you start the fire? And whose sword is that?"

" I am not sure, when you passed out, I passed out as well." He replied.

"What? Why'd you do that?" I asked.

" Need I remind you that we're the same person, when you run low on Mist so do I, when you bleed as will I and when you die. I will as well." He explained.

"When you say it like that...it just sounds plain creepy." I replied with a shrug.

" Oh your up, uh...who are you talking to?" A voice said. I looked up to see a girl with a really short tanktop that showed her belly. She had one shoulderpad on her left shoulder with brown gauntlets and high thigh boots with a black skirt. She had white skin and long pinkish looking hair which was wrapped into a side ponytail.

"Who the hell?" I said looking at Belias. He merely shrugged.

" There you go again. Whoa did you like hit your head and your starting to slowly go retarded?" She asked rubbing her chin and looking at me concerned.

" What?" I said raising an eyebrow in responce.

" There were signs of a struggle and prints in the sand left behind by Adamantoise! Tell me weird guy...did you run into an Adamantoise?" She asked stepping closer to me for some reason.

"Uh...if you mean the giant turtle thing then yeah." I said.

" Wow!!! Then there really is one here!" She turned her back.

" What? Who is this girl Bel?" I asked.

" Hmmm? Seriously stop talking to yourself it's embarrassing." She said turning to face me again.

" What? She can't see you?" I asked looking at Belias.

"I forgot to mention this, that only you and other Conformers can see and hear me. The same is for all Espers and Aeons and their Conformers." He explained.

" Wish you'd said that sooner...I feel like an ass." I said turning away from him to look up at this mysterious girl. " Who are you?"

" Talkin to me or the imagination station goin on in your head?" She asked standing at a slant with her hand on her hip.

T.T- Me. This bitch is going about the right way to getting slapped. "You." I replied in a smart way. I said it like I was going to fucking beat the shit out of her in the next minute.

" Oh well my name is Penelope! Just call me Penny." She said blushing while rubbing behind her head.

" Penny...Hmph...anyway if your the one that helped me out." I started. "Thanks."

" Just who are you though? Your cloths aren't of any nation I've ever seen and that weird weapon that looks like a cross between a spear and sword. I've never seen a type like that before." She explained sitting down across from me with her legs crossed. " And not only that but you run into Adamantoise one of the rarest monsters on the entire planet."

Wow wish this was easy to explain just up and saying 'I'm from another world' would get in afew laughs in but it's the truth. I've got to come up with something...it was then that I remembered Final Fantasy 12 monster hunting and petitioners.

" I'm a...a monster hunter, I was after Adamantoise myself." I said. " My name is Kel, and about these cloths and the weapon. I found them some time ago."

" Did ya steal em?" She asked puffing up her face like an anime character.

" NO! I just found them...in uh...Dalmasca Wester Sands." I said.

" Smooth." Belias said sarcastically.

"You shut up." I said turning my head to him.

" Your a weird hunter, always talkin to yourself like that...Adamantoise must of whipped you into thinking you have an imaginary friend." She laughed really hard while lying back on the sand. I somehow ignored her then stood up and walked over to Flame Buster.

I grabbed it and whipped it across my shoulder. "Wha? Where ya goin?" I heard her say. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Uh...no it;s not that...It's just that I have to hurry to Rabanstre." I said starting to walk away from the campfire.

" Why whoa! Wait asec..." She grabbed her sword and ran around me getting in my way. " I really need your help man!"

" What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" I can't hunt down Adamantoise myself...Besides you ran into him...Adamantoise is a vengeful monster. If it leaves you alive it'll definitly come back to stomp you later." She said crossing her arms and nodding. "Let's stick together for awhile..."

" We can't...If she travels with us her life would be in jepardy" Belias said beside me. I nodded then said behind him. "Noway."

" Why not?! Come on I need these points to go up a rank in the Hunter's Camp!" She said desperately.

" Sorry that's not my problem...track Adamantoise down the proper way or something." I walked around her and started down the dark road towards Silikawood. I felt some footsteps behind me then turned around to see she was still following me. " Go away."

" No! I really need to destroy Adamantoise so I can go up to an S-Rank." She said punching into her palm. "Adamantoise always comes back for his victims if I just stick with you for alittle while it's bound to come back."

" And when it does I'll kill it and you can come and find it and claim it for yourself." I said.

" Why would you do that? I mean aren't you a monster hunter too.." She started.

"Uh...yeah...well I'm after uh...bigger game." I turned and started to walk again.

" Right...So anyway your headed to the Salikawood right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded while walking.

" I'll travel with you until we reach Salika, then we'll go about our seperate ways. The Adamantoise doesn't leave Phon Coast." She responded.

"...Let her if we say no I have a feeling she'll just follow us anyway." Belias said.

" Same here." I responded in a whisper.

So both me and Penny walked through the Phon Coast battling fiends along the way. We'd walk for acouple of hours and every so often we'd get up and start walking again. We cut through alot of rock formations and landscapes with no sign of the Adamantoise.

"Hm there it is." I said with a smile while starting through a jagged rock path. It was the entrance to the Salikawood from the Phon Coast. I was almost there... Penny looked somewhat disappointed. Until suddenly...

MAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! The same moaning like groan filled the air and the ground began to rattle. Shooting up from the white sand causing it to fly into the air like a sand geyser was Adamantoise.

I slid away from it immediately while holding up Flame Buster.

O.o- Penny " O...M...G..." she said.

Just as I started a smirking smile the air shifted. The air around us grew thick for some reason...I don't even think Penny or the friggin Adamantoise noticed. "Something's...coming..." Belias said looking upward. I looked up at the sky to see a dark figure that I couldn't make out flying in the air. It looked like a huge bat!

At first it was just flying around us like a vulchar until finally it stopped in place and flapped it's wings ones. Shooting down from it was a series of huge green wind blades. They were flying down directly at us... I grabbed Penny around her waist and jumped back sliding on the side using Flame Buster to slow down my sliding.

"What's the big ide.." Penny started before the wind blades flew down slicing up the Adamantoise like chopped bacon bits. Slamming down after the wind blades was a spinning tornado wind. When the wind disappeared...standing where the Adamantoise once were was a bulky man in a black Organization 13 coat. He had a long braided black pony tail that wrapped around his neck...he looked like one of those shaolin chinese guys.

Behind him was a spirit version of Valefore with it's wings spread out behind. Valefore was standing just behind him as big as a small jet...was Valefore this fucking big in the game?! Wait...Valefore is an...

The man whipped his foot up in a cross kick sending a wind blade flying directly at me. With my right hand I raised up Flame Buster and slashed downward as the blade was coming and sliced the windblade in two causing the two ripples to fly on either side of me.

"Who is that...what's going on?!" Penny asked as I set her down.

"Get outta here." I said holding up Flame Buster and holding it like Kimarhi.

" That is the Elemental Warrior of Wind, Valefore. He's among the Aeon." Belias explained.

" I know...to think we'd meet the enemy so early." I said squinting my eyes. I honestly didn't think we'd run into these guys yet. I mean I just got to Ivalice! The Aeon member pulled off his black cloak to reveal he was ripped with no shirt. He had heavy silver bracelets with thick dragon scaled slacks and iron boots with metal blade grieves on his feet. On his neck were giant monk like prayer beads.

" My name is Leroy. The Elemental Warrior of Wind, it's nothin person kid...and I don't really understand this war fully myself but all I know is that your my enemy and I've been sent her to kill you." He said getting in a strange martial arts pose.

"Well I'm Kel. The Elemental Warrior of Fire, I don't really want to fight you but if you strike first I'll have no choice but to retaliate." I replied pointing Flame Buster back at him.

**Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, yes Flame Buster is the same weapon Kazuki uses from Busou Renkin. The only difference is the placement of the cloth. On Busou Renkin Kazuki's weapon Sunlight Heart has the long cloth on the edge of the blade. But Flame Buster has the sash at the end of the staff (handle of the lance) **


	6. Episode 6

**Author's Note: Yeah we all know Valefore is an energy based aeon but for once let's all just go with it. I know he's along the lines of energy but let's just say he knows wind...I mean he has that sonic blade wind thing he always does. **

**Episode 1.6: Dancing Wind vs. Roaring Flame!**

Leroy and I stood acouple of yards apart from one another. I firmly grasped Flame Buster in my hands and tightened my grip even more. Sure I was nervous, I mean who wouldn't? Here you are in a normal earther life then all of a sudden your in a car accident and poof...your off to another world fighting people and monsters with supernatural powers.

The fact that we're both superhuman doesn't take away the fact that he's still a person. And last time I checked killing is against the law...but then again what law? I'm not on earth anymore...laws from that place don't apply here...for all I know I could kill this guy and world wouldn't give a damn.

Why am I so worried about killing him? I mean he just said he'd turn off my life switch without even flinching and he said it with a straight face as if it was something normal to say.

" You cannot let your mind wander..." Belias said reminding me that I was in sight of the enemy.

" Oh...uh right." I said focusing on him. Damn this guy is ripped, I mean he's got to have 16 pack! Fucking muscles themselves are intimidating. He slammed down his right foot then kicking and punched the air alittle in a jet kune do like fighting pose.

I could see a low green aura spinning at his feet like mini hurricanes, those must be his Conformer Weapons. Those iron boots...

" I shall warn you young one, if you are not prepared for what lies ahead in this battle. You will most definitly lose your life." He said. With that my heart drop, those words caused me to feel hollow inside. " Can you honestly call yourself an Elemental Warrior? I can see you shivering..." This guy was serious about killing me...about ending my fucking life...

The cold truth was...that I was scared...

Scared like shit...so scared I could piss myself and vomit all at the same time...

I didn't like this feeling...

I mean what the hell do I know about all of this?! I just got here...and accepted this stupid mission because I was afraid of dying...heh...I'm so pathetic.

In an instant Leroy phased out and appeared just infront of me. "You are an amatuer...Someone so cowardous shouldn't hold the title of Elemental Warrior." He raised his left foot with a backwards cross kick slamming his heel into my cheek causing me to go flying off into the distance. I hit a rock formation and was covered in rubble.

I felt heavy rocks on my body crushing my lungs making it so hard to breath.

* * *

_What's wrong with you?_

_Belias?_

_You meet another Elemental Warrior and shrivel up...People are counting on you and your shaking like a baby chocobo. _

_You don't understand! I'm...I'm not ready for this! I thought I was but...I...I'm not! _

_I could have just let you die._

_What? _

_I could have just left you there to die in the middle of that road, but I chose to save you. Not to save your miserable life...it was because I saw something in you. _

_That's very cliche Bel...You were wrong about me..._

_Apparently so if your so willing to give up! _

_Ehh..._

_You get killed and you accept because you are afraid of death...This warrior threatens to kill you and you let him? Which means you'll accept death after all?_

_What?! NO! I don't wanna die..._

_You love your life too much Kel, you must let go of life. Stop clinging to it...it'll only make this journey more rough for you. _

_WHAT THEN! You just want me to kamikaze bomb rush the guy!? Don't give a fuck about my life and throw everything on the line?! I'm not fucking hero ok! _

_ELEMENTAL WARRIORS ARE NOT HEROES! Being an elemental warrior is a job, you must maintain the balance of this world's guardians. You are the elemental master of fire and that is who you shall remain until death. Fear, Regret, Sorrow those are things a warrior does not need in the battle. In a battle you don't think...a true warrior relies on his instincts... INSTINCT KELVIS INSTINCT!_

_...Instinct..._

_You are not afraid of death, you will face it head on and defeat death by defeating this man before us who so threatens our lives. When you raise your weapon..._

_I strike to kill!_

_When your in the front line of battle..._

_I don't think, I act..._

_And when the odds are against you! _

_I'll fight until the last the last man falls! _

* * *

I grasped Flame Buster and screamed pushing myself off of the rubble behind me slamming the boulders into the air with two streams of flames surrounded by body like an unruly aura. As one of the rocks fell just infront of me I grasped Flame Buster and slammed it into the rock like a bat knocking the rock towards Leroy who was standing there with his arms crossed. 

He grinned then raised his right foot kicking the rock and shattering it. In that time I was running towards him with Flame Buster held up at a point to try and stab him. He peered at me as I drew close and I attempted to stab him with a frontal jab but he side stepped.

I was floating in the air for a second before I felt a fist slam into my jaw, I swaggered alittle to the side as Leroy stepped hard in my direction hitting me in my chest, face and stomach with really fast and painful jabs.

When he was done with the jabs he raised his foot to try a frontal kick but I raised Flame Buster and he kicked the edge of the sword sending me sliding back.

As I was sliding back Leroy phased in and appeared just beside me. He spun around with a roundhouse kick and I blocked with Flame Buster again. When I lowered Flame Buster alittle his fist struck me in my forehead sending me flipping backwards three times before hitting the sand and sliding into a rock formation.

" It seems you've found the warrior within you...but I am afraid you are still inexperienced." He said cracking his knuckles by just balling up his fists.

"His feet...I've figured out his weapon's effect." Belias said.

"So have I..." I said sniffling as blood ran out of my nose and down one side of my head.

" Uh..."Belias sounded surprise.

"His weapons effect is highspeed wind movements. Those boots glow a bright green every time he phases out..." I explained as I was standing up. " Those Wind Boots must accelerate his body to a speed that can't be seen or heard...when he phases and appears you'd atleast hear a sound but for some reason you can't hear him at all. He must..."

"Run on air." Leroy finished. "Your right, my Wind Grieves special effect is not only wind element but extreme speed...speed that you wouldn't be able to gain even if you trained for 1,000 years...my speed combined with my many martial arts styles is undefeatable."

" Until today..." I said grasping Flame Buster with both hands. I took off running towards him chucking my arms back and forth like a track star.

"What are you doing?! We should avoid close range combat!" Belias shouted.

"Shut up! I got an idea!" I said. As I ran I held Flame Buster over handed like a harpoon then leaped into the air after reaching within six meters of Leroy. I tossed Flame Buster at him but Leroy merely stepped to the side dodging the power thrust throw. It slammed into the sand beside him and as I was falling Leroy spun around kicking me in the chest causing me to fly backwards landing on the back of my neck and rolling over.

"Eh..." I winced in pain as blood ran from my mouth. I still had my hand grasped on the long cloth of Flame Buster and grinned as blood streaks ran down from my jaws. "Boom..." I said. I sent a lot of energy serging into the cloth at once and it automatically absorbed everything I had. A flame flew through the cloth like a fuse and touched Flame Buster.

Flame Buster glen with a bright orange aura and exploded just infront of Leroy raising instant flame and black smoke.

Leroy came flying out of the smoke with his arms up sliding back on the sand. "Heh..." I smirked standing up while holding my side. It was killing me from his punches and kicks, whenever the guy hit me with either his fist or his foot it seemed like he hit me over and over with bricks.

" A very risky yet brilliant tactic." Leroy said standing tall. Although he was covered in afew minor bruises and scrapes he peered at me as if he was threatened. From the flame I pulled Flame Buster back towards me and caught it weakly with my right hand. That explosion just then wasn't Flame Buster actually exploding, it was the immense fire energy compacted into the blade from the cloth. You see when fire goes into Flame Buster it spins in a counterclockwise and clockwise spiral with two flame currents. When you cause those two flames to run into eachother fire energy shoots off into all different kinds of directions.

And when such blockage is build up, Flame Buster releases the energy in one massive C4 sized explosion.

" It seems I have truly underestimated you." He got low into a fighting stance as his pale skin turned pitch black and green runes appeared all over his body and skin glowing in the night. A bursting wind energy appeared at his feet blowing back sand and all.

"He's...He's going to INVOCATE!" Belias warned.

" What?! Then we'll do the same." I held up Flame Buster straight and it's long cloth wrapped around my right hand three times like Ichigo when he was gonna go Bankai. An orange bright energy appeared spiraling at my feet and spreading out causing the sand to fly into all different directions. The energy got more intense as my body began to go down a level falling into a small crater that the aura made...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I felt great strain on my body as an orange fire colored aura outlined my body. I could feel my body charging up with fire as it soothed my wounds and body, my muscles grew afew inches and I could feel my body grown acouple inches taller as well.

"INVOCATE!!!" We both yelled at the same time following a huge explosion that rattled Phon Coast.

* * *

There were two huge craters near the front entrance of Phon Coast standing in one of them was a knight standing at 6 feet wrapped in crimson red armor with golden runes and golden chainmail underneath. His helm had no facial features except golden runes written on his face and big eye drawn in the center of the mask. Sticking out of each temper were two curling goat like horns and the back of his mask was long spikey fire orange hair. On his back was a long black rippled cape with the symbol of Belias on the back of it and in his hand was a golden hilt of a broadsword that had no blade.

Floating across from him was a knight in strangely shaped armor. He was about 7 feet tall and had beige like armor with purple, red and green runes engraved on them and glowing. Under his armor was a dragon scaled red chainmail. It's legs were reverse joint and had hawk like talons, he had no arms but huge metal wings which were shaped like Valefore's. His helm was beige with purple runes written on them and a curving horn sticking out of his forehead. His helm also had no facial features such as eyes or mouths.

" Now...the true battle between Wind and Fire will begin." The armored hawk floating infront of him said.

The flame knight held up his golden hilt and appearing from the hilt was a bright orange light as bright as the sun that immediately filled the air with humidity. He spun the light saber around with speed like a prepellor before stopping to point it at the hawk like wind knight. " Let's get it on."


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 1.7: Ally at Arms! **

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

I went flying out of the air and slamming down into a large rock formation leaning down looking at the ground infront of me. I stood up as if nothing happened and looked up into the air to see the new Invocated Leroy flying in one position with his wings flapping slowly.

I took three steps then jumped up flying straight at him as I drew close he flapped his wings once sending a heavy current to fly my way which sort of swayed me into another direction. I kicked off of the wind and flipped backwards falling back down to the ground.

When I landed on my feet I immediately arisen with a swirling flame in my hand. I pointed my palm at him and firing out were nine fireballs that flew into different directions like missiles. Inv.Leroy swept his wings forward in a heavy cutting wind which caused the fireballs to disappear in mid air.

While he was dealing with that I was flying just behind him. He turned around at the last minute and like Kingdom Hearts 2 Sora I slammed my Light Saber into his back causing a sharp slash mark in the back of his armor and he went flying towards the sand.

He flipped in mid air and hit the sand with his metal talons then flew straight up at me. I couldn't move or change directions while I was in mid air which is where the big disadvantage was.

He slammed one of his talons along my chest causing me to go flipping back. I hit the sand hard then immediately after landing I attempted to stand like it didn't hurt. And the truth was that it didn't while in Invocation you can't really feel pain.

There was three huge claw marks on my chest plate armor with blood seeping from them like Wolverine just got mad and sliced me or something.

"You may have found your resolve to fight me but that does not mean you have the skill too." Valefore said looking down at me and laughing. When you talk in Invocated form it's cool because it sounds like two people are talking at the same time which it is. You and your elemental partner.

"So what are we gonna do Bel?" I said to myself.

" He has a clear advantage over us so long as he stays in the air, fire cannot travel through wind easily." Belias replied.

" Our head on physical attacks are useless as well, since he' s suspended in the air we'll have to jump to reach him. While we're flying in that straight line he can change positions at high speed not only that but strike using the wind as well." I said analyzing the situation. Inv.Leroy flapped his wings forward shooting invisible air blades at me. I jumped and flipped backwards dodging them as they hit the sand.

" Geez...it looks pretty impossible." I said grasping Sunlight Brave with both hands.

"We can't give up though." Belias replied.

I nodded once while looking up at Invocated Leroy.

" Do you now see the difference between us?" Leroy said with a wide smile.

" Yeah and the gap isn't that wide." I yelled jumping up straight at him. I went flying straight up towards him but he phased out in mid air and appeared behind me. I looked back from the corner of my eye I spun around and held up Sunlight Brave just in time catching one of his sharp talons.

We both went flying low towards the ground and veered off into a sharp right turn slamming into a rock formation. Valefore Leroy was in the air alittle and I was in the ground and we were both forcing against one another.

He slammed his talon upward causing Sunlight Brave to flicker out of my hand and fly up into the air. I held back both of my arms tucking them back while gathering fireballs in both of my palms. I thrusted my palms forward casting a huge ball of fire at V.Leroy that blasted him back.

I leaped straight up reaching for Sunlight Brave just as I was going to reach it a lightening bolt struck the weapon causing it to fly away from me at a faster speed. I turned to my right to see a girl with short brown hair in a blue and yellow armored bikini flying towards me with a long harpoon like weapon. She held it up to hit me with but I raised both my right and left forearms like a blocking boxer and raised up a fireshield about as big as a shield.

She slammed through my fireshield causing me to fly down to the ground again. I flipped in mid air to see a black cloaked figure phase in just infront me with a scythe. He slammed the scythe into my chest and the blade went all the way through my body.

My eyes grew wide in those three seconds...I thought I was a goner...

The cloaked knight flipped all the way around and tossed me off of his scythe causing me to hit the ground with a huge crater and shockwaves sending sand everywhere over Phon Coast. When the dust and sand subsided I was lying down in a crater...half of my helm was ripped off and there was a huge hole in my chest armor going through my body and to my back.

I leaned up almost seconds after the dust revealed my body and raised up to one knee. I filled my left palm with a torch sized flame and placed the flame on my chest. With the fire soothed my body and began to close the huge gash in my chest. This is bad...those two were Conformers...Aeon conformers...Over the girl I could see the spirit of Siren and for the guy I could see the spirit of Odin...this...this is real bad. I looked up hearing voices over the crater.

" What are you two doing here?"

" I was bored, Just sitting around at that stupid temple is completely boring...I don't really like to jump people but it's either this or listen to Tenna all day."

"Fine, but you two fools stay back...this is my prey."

" Fools? Heh who the hell are you talkin to like that?"

" Hm you must have forgotten the last time we fought Timothy."

" Please guys, the enemy is the fire guy not eachother."

"We must recover quickly and flee from here. Two non elementals and a wind type..." Belias said.

" I know...but how... I doubt they'll just let us go ah..." I said looking up to see all three of them come up to the edge of the crater and look down on me.

"So the Elemental Warrior of Fire on Esper's side... the Esper equivalent of Ifrit" The Odin Conformer said pointing that huge scythe at me. "You know what's let's just finish this guy up quick I got stuff to do."

"What here you are say you escape the Pharos to..." Valefore Leroy said before the female Conformer slammed her harpoon into him causing him to fly back abit.

"Alice how dare you!" Leroy started.

" Idiot ya told him the location of our base, now we gotta kill em now." The Odin Conformer said holding up his scythe and pointing it at me. He stepped down hard and flew straight at me.

"Err..." I wasn't ready to move yet. I lowered my left hand from my chest canceling the healing process I healed myself up to about 40 percent. That's enough to atleast dodge one or two attacks. As he was flying towards me I raised my right hand and appearing out of pure flame was the Sunlight Brave.

Suddenly out of nowhere.

THAWP!!

The Odin's Conformer flew straight into the ground hitting it hard. My eyes widened to see a figure about as tall as I was with a long black cape surrounding his body. On the back of his cape was the symbol of Zaleras. His entire body was wrapped in a black cloak and his helm was shaped like Zalera's skull like head.

"3 on 1? And here I thought you Aeon Conformers were actually a prideful group." He said. He had stomped on the Odin Conformer so hard that he was unconscious in a hole as the Zaleras Conformer stood on him fully Invocated.

" Who are you?" Alice said taking a step forward.

" Allow me to introduce myself then, I am Kizer Zin...Elemental Warrior of Death. And the Conformer of Zaleras Esper." He said with an evil grin. "Muahahhahahaa...now that I've evened up the odds what do you say Belias? 2 on 2?"

"Uh...ahh..." I stood up on my feet firmly and grasped Sunlight Brave. "Y-Your an Esper Conformer?"

" That's what I just said..." He said sounding annoyed. " Now come...I'll take the little lady and you barbaque that stinkin bird."

"Leroy we're retreating." Alice said in an order. She tossed her Harpoon at Kizer but he phased out and appeared just beside me. Leroy flew down and scooped up the Odin Conformer. As he began to take off into mid air Alice jumped on his back and they all flew off into the distance.

"Talk about your hastey retreats." Kizer said with a laugh.

When the Aeon Conformers were out of sight we both reverted back to our human forms. I transformed back and looked at Kizer. He had short green spikey hair with silver eyes with spikey teeth like a bear trap and he wore a black and gray camo suit. Standing on his shoulder was a chibi spirit version of Zaleras and in his left hand was a steel black staff.

" Zaleras."

"Belias."

" I see you've found your conformer."

"Yes and just in time, you two were going to die."

Kizer and I both watched as the two minature versions of Espers conversated in the space between us. "So...who are you suppose to be?" Kizer asked with a straight lazy face.

" I'm Kelvis... since your an Esper Conformer like me that makes us allies I guess." I said with a shrug.

" Yeah yeah..." He said digging in his ear. "Anyway...I'm already up to date with the situation so don't blabber off like ya know everything. I hate know it all mutherfuckers."

" Heh." I smirked.

" Anyway let's hurry up and meet with this Erin chick so we can go to Giruvegan." He said starting to walk towards the Salikawood. Zaleras flew onto his shoulder as he started walking off. I started to walk with him as well before I heard a voice.

"WAIT!"

I turned around to see Penny standing there with wide eyes. " Wh-what just happened here?! Who are you really?"

" I'm a knight." I said leaving it like that and turning my back to her. "Sorry about your Adamantoise prize..." I walked off behind Kizer and we both started into the Salikawood.


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 1.8: Treasure Hunt **

  
Walking along in the Quietened Trace of the Salikawood was Kizer and myself. After spending acouple of hours with this guy I could tell he was completely psycho. He talked of things like destroying worlds and using his elemental powers over Death to conquer underworlds. What a nutcase...but all of that aside Kizer is a pretty decent fellow...he told me through his pure desire of power he was able to obtain Zaleras' powers. 

It was kind of odd...

"So uh how'd you get to the world?" He asked as we both walked along a grassy path. I stopped at once and gazed up through the sunny cracks of Salikawood that blasted through the leaves. Salikawood was truly a beautiful place...you've got to take the time out to see this.

That is...if you are ever thrown into another world. The beauty of this forest alone is by far greater than anything I've seen on earth besides the Rocky's and Niagra Falls.

"Helloooo..." Kizer said waving his hand in my face. "Great, I'm partnered with the weird guy."

"I'M WEIRD?!" I yelled pointing at myself out of extreme sarcasm.

"Yeah you are kinda weird you space out alot like your always high or something." He said crossing his arms and facing away from me.

"Hey!" I started while pointing at him. Before I could finish...

RUSSLE RUSSLE RUSSLE!

The bushes beside us hopped alittle, I wore Flame Buster on my back wrapped in it's orange cloth. Much like Ichigo did his zanpaktou Zangetsu. I soon as I grabbed the hilt the cloth unraveled from around the lance and I held it up with both hands like a pool stick pointing it at the bush. Kizer held up his staff spinning it fast like prepellor.

" Whoever it is come out!" Kizer ordered.

" See moron you got us caught!"

" Well you shouldn't have been tickling my leg."

" I'm not tickling your leg idiot."

"Then..who is...huh huh?! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Popping out of the bush was a girl with tanned skin and blue eyes with blonde hair held up in a messy ponytail. She had a mini skirt and a yellow bikini top. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!" She cried running back and forth with a spider on her leg. Walking out next was a girl with gray hair and red eye in a black leather suit. And finally coming out last was a girl in a white blouse with navy blue daisy duke shorts.

O.o-Kizer

o.O- Me

"NOWAY!!" We both said pointing at them. " Yuna, Paine, Rikku?!"

" Hold still idiot." Paine said peeling the spider off of her leg and tossing it into the nearby bush.

"That's right...how do you know our names?" Yuna asked rubbing her chin while looking at us mysteriously.

" I thought this was Ivalice!" Kizer and I said at the same time looking at one another.

" Uh...last I checked it still is." Paine said nonchalantly.

" If you don't mind me asking just who are you guys?" I asked placing my palm out like Sora while the orange cloth wrapped around Flame Buster automatically and I placed it on my back.

" Wait first you say our names randomly but then you ask us who we are?" Paine said narrowing her eyes out of disgust at us. Her stare was like being mauled by a bull psychologically.

" We've heard about the Great YRP Treasure hunting group in Rabanastre there is even a picture of you guys up on the petition boards." Kizer said with a straight face.

"Really?! Wow girls we really are famous!" Yuna said jumping up and down like a cheerleader.

Now I'm really confused...How'd Kizer know that and why is Yuna, Rikku and Paine here in this world? I thought they were in Spira?! I grabbed Kizer's shoulder and pulled him back alittle while the three did an odd victory dance.

" Kizer what the hell is that?! What the fuck is going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow while crossing my arms.

" I didn't know they were Treasure Hunters I just winged it. Applying the knowledge of their current jobs on Spira I went with it...and who would have guessed I nailed it." Kizer said looking back over at them. " Anyway it's pretty obvious that these are some sort of alternate Yuna, Rikku and Paine."

" Alternate?" I repeated.

" Yeah, I bet if we asked them about Spira and all that shit they wouldn't know a thing...watch." Kizer walked passed me and up to them. "So girls, uh what brings you to Ivalice?" He asked. They all paused and looked at him.

"Uh..the world?" Rikku asked. " I was uh...well it's a story on the birds and the bees...you see my mom met my dad in Arcadia and..."

"See their alternates." Kizer said referring to me.

"Whose alternates?!" Paine said grabbing him by his collar jacking him up alittle.

" He means some other people." I said walking up to the convo. "So what are you guys doing way out here in Salikawood?"

" YRP is on another treasure hunt!" Yuna said officially while placing her hands on her hips.

" For?" Kizer asked.

" Probably tampons." Zaleras said appearing on Kizer's shoulder in his chibi form. Kizer cracked a smile holding back a large amount of laughter. Belias appeared on my shoulder looked up at me with a face as if to say 'Don't laugh'.

" We're searching for the Legendary Zodiac Spear." Paine answered.

"The Zodiac Spear huh?" I repeated. I remembered the Zodiac Spear is suppose to be the most powerful weapon in the game or something like that. It was really annoying to get because there were certain chests you had to not open to get it. To get that damn Spear I avoided all chests because I didn't know which ones. It was really annoying.

" It's said to be located in the Necrohols of Nabudis." Yuna said holding up a map.

" The Necrohols is filled with some pretty strong fiends, sure you guys'll be ok?" Kizer asked. Same thing I was thinking.

" To be honest no, we hired abunch of body guards but we couldn't pay them all so they left us. And we don't know the first thing on fighting fiends." Paine replied simply.

" So we were just wandering around here because we heard there was some kind of hunters base around Phon Coast. So hunters would pass through here..." Yuna explained.

" And you'd be able to try and hire a hunter on the sly?" Kizer finished.

" Well yeah that kinda was the idea...seeing as how you guys got weapons, you must be hunters right?" Rikku asked. Kizer and I both looked at one another then back at the girls.

"No." We replied at the same time.

"Then why do you both have weapons?!" The three of them asked at the same time.

"Hey not everybody that carries a weapon is a fuckin hunter alright?" I said.

" All that aside will you guys help us out?!" Yuna asked clapping her hands together and bowing her head.

"We'd appreciate it." Paine asked in a bored tone.

" Pretty please!" Rikku said waving her hands around.

Kizer and I kneeled down to have a small meeting.

"We don't have time for this...we gotta get to Rabanastre, Erin might be in trouble."

" But their hot."

" I know that but we can't risk it on this journey, besides their are some series monsters in the Necrohols."

" But their hot."

" I know that but we have to stick to task at hand!"

" Ya know if we helped them for free they may ask us to be their boyfriends."

I grabbed Kizer on the back of his jacket just seconds after he said that and pulled him to his feet as I stood up as well. "We'll do it...and we'll do it for free." I said winking and pointing at them.

" For free really?!" Yuna said sounding as if it were too good to be true.

" Hmph, good...now we have some bodyguards so let's go." Paine said walking through a Quietened Trace. We all started through acouple paths with Yuna at point with the map. As we were walking I had a bad feeling about this.

_"Are you sure we should be fooling around with these girls?"_

_" Belias.."_

_" You have a responsibility and you are under orders to head straight for Rabanastre." _

_" Oh...it'll be fine Bel, just chill out." _

We passed through the Grand Bower and the Piebald Path that led straight to the Corridor of Ages. A large golden door built against a huge ruin. "This must be it." I said walking up to it alittle.

" Uh-huh." All three of the girls said as they nodded their heads.

" Well let's get in there..." Kizer walked up to the door while spinning his staff. He then held it up like a baseball bat and swung it with speed slamming the staff against the doors causing them to cave in and fly into the darkness of the ruin.

O.o-Everyone

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Actually I liked that method." Paine said walking past Kizer and into the darkness of the Ruin along with Yuna and Rikku. For some girls who want protection they damn sure make it hard for the bodyguard. Who the hell just steps into a dark temple with no weapons or knowledge of self defense?

Kizer and I just started into the darkness as well entering the Hall of Effulent Light. The temple was lit up with dark torches that gave the area a darkish medievil glow. I couldn't hide it or lie...I was shaking in my fucking boots. This place was down right scary...Rikku was behind me making it even worse. She had such a tight grasp on my shirt my chest was printed clearly through. Paine had her arms crossed looking as if she didn't care like always but I could see her flesh shivering. Yuna had a tight grasp on Kizer like Rikku did me.

" S-so uh...wh-wheres the Zodiac Spear?" I asked trembling not just from Rikku but my own damn fear.

" Oh r-right...the-the uh...Zodiac Spear it's...it's located in...uhh...I don't really know. The map doesn't say." Yuna replied rolling the map back up.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "How do you come into a place like this without knowing where your..."

Before I could finish my sentence I felt pressure in the air so much that it made my head hurt. I quickly drew Flame Buster from my back as the cloth unraveled itself from the blade. Rikku, Yuna and Paine stood in between both me and Kizer.

"Wha-what what's going on why did you guys get serious all of a sudden?" Rikku asked trembling.

" Something's coming..." I said.

"Scratch that it's already here." Kizer said holding up his staff. The sound of a horse's cackle filled the air. Walking out of the darkness was a purple horse like chimera fiend. I knew what this fiend was...it was a mark Helvinek. The guy who drops the grand armor when you kick his ass around.

EEEEEE!!!

It then took off running towards Kizer. "Heh" Kizer smirked then swung his staff to the right but like a ghost Helvinek disappeared and came running out the side of the wall. The creature slammed it's head into Kizer sending him flying into the wall. BOOOOMM!!! Helvinek rushed through the giant hole Kizer made when he slammed through following him into the next room.

"AHHHH!!! KIZER!!" Yuna yelled waving her arms out.

"He'll be fine we have to stick together." I said just before I felt pressure again. I turned around to see a Baknamy flying up at me. It jumped on me and shoved it's rotting teeth into shoulder. "AHHH!!!" I yelled punching it off of me. I held my shoulder while standing up to see ten to twenty other Baknamy.

Baknamy were those little mutant zombie warriors you see running around in the Necrohols which were annoying to defeat because they were strong little bastards.

CLACK CLACK CLACK!

The sounds of feet tapping on the stone floors and girls screaming echoed through the entire hall. I turned my head to see Yuna, Rikku and Paine running off like there was no tomorrow. "NO!! DON'T RUN!!! YOU GUYS HAVE TO STICK WITH M.."

"WATCH OUT!" Belias screamed.

I turned to see a Baknamy flying at me with it's sword pointed straight at me. I held up Flame Buster blocking it then spinning around with a spiral slash hitting one of the Baknamy back. They all rushed me like abunch of Gremlins. I grasped the cloth sending fire mist into the cloth to be absorbed by the blade. Flame Buster opened up revealing it's inner more sharper fire blade.

" Pryo Tornado!" I whipped my weapon out to the side sending a huge tornado of fire spiraling at them like a beam. IT slammed into them covering them in flames as they ran around on fire and dropping to their knees limp and crisp.

BOOOM!!!!

Slamming out the side of the wall just behind me was Kizer he had blood running from the side of his head dripping all the way down his face and neck and afew bruises on his body with Zaleras on his shoulder. He was standing on Helvinek with his staff stabbed through it's head. He pulled it out with a sludgy squishy blood sound and jumped down just infront of me taking in deep breaths. "Damn horse..." He said.

He looked around. "Where the girls?!"

"They got scared and took off come on we gotta go find em before the monsters around here do." I said running past him.

"Gotchya." He ran along beside me without taking another breath of air. It was no longer about being their boyfriends or being scared of this temple. Three teenage girls lives are in danger and we're the only guys who can save them at this point.

* * *

**Author's Note: Today is the last day I'm accepting submissions so get em in quick or you'll miss out. And trust me this is one of those fics that'll have you saying..."Fuck I should have put in a bio." Because the action is so sweet and the comedy is so off glass that'll it have you regretting fast. **

Side Note: I forgot to mention there will be other Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts 2 cameos in this story. AU versions of them so try not to be too surprised. I'm not gonna put in ALL of the characters probably just one or two from each game 7-10. 


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 1.9: The True Zodiac**

I jumped up and sliced an Oversoul ghost in half with Flame Buster, Kizer just behind me slammed his staff to the side knocking a Baknamy through a wall. "Shit this is getting us nowhere...we've gotta split up..." Kizer said as we both stood back to back. Just infront of me were twenty to thirty Oversoul Ghosts and infront of Kizer was an army of Baknamy.

" Let's split up, you head downstairs and I'll go up. We'll meet in the Cloister of Highborn in an hour weither we've found em or not just to check in." I said. Kizer nodded as he pointed his black steel staff forward with a dark purplish aura covering over his Staff was the outline of a Scythe. It was as big as a billboard and stretched to nearly 10 meters long. He pushed the Scythe forward...BOOM!! Slamming through the crowds of Baknamy as if they were nothing.

Believe it or not what Kizer just used was a form of Invocation without fully transforming. I had just remembered it.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

Kizer and I were walking through Salikawood. 

_" Say do you fully know your Invocation capabilities?" _

_" What? Of course I do...to transform into the Elemental Knight right." _

_"Hmm I figured you didn't know." _

_"What?! That's Invocation dumbass!" _

_" I know but it's only one form of Invocation dumbass!"_

_" Forms?"_

_"Yeah Invocation isn't just limited to Knight mode ya know. There are three forms of Invocation, Knight Invocation where you fuse with your summoned spirit to become an Elemental Knight. This takes only partial synchronization I'd say 20 percent at best. The second is Oversoul Invocation, where you get to use your summoned spirit to Oversoul certain objects or weapons, think Shaman King. This takes 70 percent Sychronization with your Summoned spirit. And last is Beast Invocation where you fully become your Summoned Spirit...this takes a perfect 100 percent sych." _

_"Whoa! I can do all that stuff too?" I asked. _

_"Nah, your Synchronization level with Belias is at 30 percent the best you can do is Invocate Knight mode."_

_I looked at Belias who merely sat on my shoulder as if he didn't know what we were talking about. "How do we raise our Sychronization level?" _

_"Get to know Belias alittle better, and you lower your walls too. I know this sounds cheesy and gay but you have to open up alittle to eachother. Right now your both seperated by emotion walls and shit...In your spare time try getting to know Belias and let him do the same with you and before ya know it you'll have perfect sych." _

_(Back)

* * *

_

I raised Flame Buster after that Flashback and slashed to the right slicing an Oversoul ghost in half. I jumped back and pointed Flame Buster into the crowd of Ghosts like Ichigo when he was about to go bankai. The cloth wrapped around my right arm gathering Fire Mist from me. Flame Buster opened up again and blasting out in a concentrated beam of orange fire energy was a large beam! It ripped through the crowd of Oversoul burning them and eating away at their ghostly flesh.

I ran through the decaying ghosts and slid down another hallway looking left and right. I ran in through a randomly open door and seconds after I entered this room a door slammed behind me.

"Uh-oh." I said trembling alittle.

" Hmm...I sense a strong Mist in our presence." Belias said jumping up on my shoulder and looking around.

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!!

The entire temple was shaking, shaking so bad it made me fall over. "Whoa!!" I said falling on my face. Slamming down in the center of the room with a crater was a...purple bunny with a fluffy white tail?!

"What the...hell...?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" It's...just a...rabbit?" Belias said sounding surprised as well.

"Maybe we sensed something from another room or something." I said standing up and looking around. "Anyway this ltitle guy is cute...hey there buddy." I said holding out my left hand while slamming Flame Buster across my right shoulder. The rabbit spun in a little ball and flew straight at me like a bullet...

It slammed into my stomach causing me to immediately through up huge clots of block. I went flying into a wall slammed against it causing a crater like hole in the wall. I fell down landing on my stomach, that little thing hit me so fucking hard my vision was blurred.

" That thing...it is what we sensed! That massive Mist Energy was coming from that thing." Belias said as I slowly getting up.

"Naaaahhh...ya think?" I coughed holding my stomach while weakly attempting to stand. It hit me so hard that I'd dropped Flame Buster it was lying down just beside me. I grabbed Flame Buster to see the rabid bunny flying at me in another pinball like strike. It slammed into my jaw and I went spinning four times before hitting the ground.

"Shhhiiit...That fucking this is so fast it's like a speeding bullet." I complained as blood ran out of my mouth.

"Kelvis you have to focus and follow it's movements." Belias said. The little rabbit phased in just infront of me and kicked me in my chin causing me to go flying up. I hit the ceiling then bounced off of it and slid along the ground hitting a corner of the large room.

The rabbit hopped it's way over to me innocently. As I seen it hopping towards me that's when I remembered...that time I was trying to get the Esper Chaos in this place. You have to fight two bosses before Chaos. Humbaba a giant green lizard guy with a sword and this thing!!!

Well the good news is I know this thing's identity now...it's called the Fury.

The bad news is...when he kicked me in my chin I dropped Flame Buster and it's on the other side of the room and to make matters worse the Fury is pouncing right towards me when I've no weapon. Wait...I'm the elemental warrior of fire for christ's sake.

I jumped to my feet and placed my finger infront of my face as if to shush him. "Katon Goukekyou no Jutsu!"I inhaled until my chest got alitttle bigger then I breathed outward as if breathing out a breath of air. Shooting out of my mouth was a jetstream of fire that covered the rabbit in an infinite blaze. Of course it wasn't jutsu I just said that to make it sound dramatic.

While it was distracted I took off running around the flame and towards the otherside of the room. As I ran I could feel the Fury pouncing behind me. Seemed my little firebreath distraction didn't have much of an effect. It pounced up and down behind me the jumped and kangaroo kicked me in the back sending me flying into a stone wall.

I hit the wall and my nose immediately started bleeding as I bounced back alittle landing on my back. "This thing is impossibly strong!" Belias said sounding more and more surprised by the minute.

"Tell me about it..." I said holding my nose. I jumped to my feet and dashed towards Flame Buster scooping it off of the ground and turning around to see the Fury was gone.

"Where did it go?" Belias asked. "Above!"

I looked left and right then up to see it flying straight at me from above.

I raised up Flame Buster with two hands and the Fury slammed it's little feet onto the side of the blade causing me to sink into a crater as pressure exerted everywhere. How in the hell can such a tiny creature cause such a heavy blow?

"...errr..." I gritted my teeth then slashed out to the side and the Fury flipped backwards dodging the strike and landed down on the floor yards away from me. "Sh-shit..." I said. Not only is it little but it's hard to hit and has great agility.

" Should we Invocate?" Belias asked.

"Invocation takes too much energy, I have an idea." I said breathing hard.

The Fury began to charge up it's pinball technique. I quickly rolled up the Flame Buster's blade with the cloth quickly charging the entire weapon blade and all up with fire energy. It blazed like the sun and was as hot as lava. The fire energy enfused in the blade was intense that the blade trembled in my hand it rubbled like an out of control Dualshock controller.

I held Flame Buster up like a Harpoon waiting and steadying myself. The Fury spun towards me in a hard furball just a second after it took off I threw Flame Buster at him like a fisherman to a killer whale. Flame Buster flew with a spiraling flame aura following it. Ever seen the bullets in slow motion on that movie Matrix...yeah you get what I'm saying.

KERPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!

Flame Buster and the Fury clashed in a giant explosion that sent me flying back against a wall. When the explosion cleared I slid down the wall landing on my bottom then looked up weakly to see The Fury lying down with Flame Buster piercing it's chest.

"Hahaha..." I laughed walking towards the bunny. I pulled Flame Buster out and see that it was crying, the poor little thing was actually...crying..."Awww..." I said just before quickly slitting it's throat with the edge of my lance. "Little Bastard."

Using Flame Buster as a cane I limped out of that chamber and looked around abit more before stopping at a collossal door. I thought what the hell, I've already been through it with a fucking super saiyan rabbit...what more could this place do to me?

I walked through the door to see Yuna, Rikku and Paine standing at an alter.

" There...you...guys are..." I said limping into the room. They all turned around to see me and ran up to me all at once as I dropped to the ground on my chest breathing slowly. Breathing too fast hurts my chest...I was completely spent. I was hurting all over my body, my bruises had bruises.

"Finally...fuck it...don't run off again!" A familiar voice rang. Kizer walked in his face was covered in dripping blood and his cloths were ripped and had stab marks in them. He limped alittle using his staff as a cane. He dropped to his bottom and sat against a wall breathing hard. He sat next to the door as if to protect us from any fiends that may wonder in.

"KIZER!!" Yuna said sounding worried. She quickly ran over to him and dropped to her knees. "Are you ok?"

"Great and I'm just fine..." I said sarcastically while lying there still. Rikku laughed alittle and pat my head afew times.

"Yo Kel, where ya been? Why you so fucked up?" Kizer said aloud.

" Evil Rabbits and Oversoul Ghost...you?" I asked.

"...well I had a run in with ol Humbaba...man you really...if you really want to put your skills to the test you should try that guy...oh...he messed me up pretty good." Kizer said.

"Same here...The Fury is no joke either...that thing was a hella strong." I said not moving an inch. I think my ribs are busted...everytime I talk I can feel them clicking together in my chest.

"Wait you guys went up against the Fury and Humbaba and your still alive?" Paine asked crossing her arms. "The Fury and Humbaba are on the Monster Blacklist, their amongst the strongest fiends in the world...and you guys just beat them? Just who are you two?"

"Heh...just acouple a wanderin knights." I said coughing up alittle bit of blood.

" Heh...heh..." Kizer laughed pathetically.

" Anyway...err..." I tried to lean up but fell straight back down.

"You shouldn't move." Rikku said leaning down. "Your really messed up bad!"

" We're really sorry for leaving you both like we did...We can understand if you can't forgive us." Yuna said looking off to the side.

"Heh...you guys were scared...it's what any average human would have done." Kizer explained.

"Yeah...just get the Zodiac Spear so we can get outta this hellhole." I said cringed.

"Oh the Spear! That's right we found Zodiac's tomb." Rikku said excited shouting in my fucking ear...I mean come on I'm already mangled I don't need a blown out ear.

" Zodiac, said to be the strongest warrior in the entire world Three thousand years ago. He single handedly destroyed an entire armor and emerged untouched." Paine reminsced. Rikku helped me up and walked me over beside Kizer then sat me down. Yuna and Rikku were tending to us as Paine walked up to the coffin.

She slid it open with a slow stone rubbing movement. When coffin top rolled off to the side inside was a mummy with a golden expressionless mask over his face. In his hands was the legendary Zodiac Spear. In the game it looked like shit but in person this thing actually looks pretty cool.

" Finally let's get it and go." Kizer said leaning against the wall while slowly standing to his feet. Rikku helped me up onto mine as I looked ahead. Paine grabbed the spear and tried to pull it away from the mummy but it wouldn't budge.

"Gah...dammit come on." Paine struggled. Suddenly flying out of the coffin was a hand it wrapped around Paine's neck and held her up off of her feet as she started to choke. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the mummy slowly stepped out of his coffin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was like watching that movie The Mummy in person!

"Kah...ahhhh..." Paine struggled her body slowly went limp.

"PAAINNEE" Rikku called.

"You guys stay here! KIZER!" I shouted jumping forth despite my collapsing ribcage. I flew towards the moment while scooping up Flame Buster from the floor. Kizer flew just beside me while spinning his staff at high speed. We both at the same time stepped down hard and slammed out weapon into his chest causing him to fly back into his tomb.

Paine dropped down and Kizer caught her, her weight was too much for his damaged body and he immediately dropped to one knee. I took afew steps back with my left hand holding my right torso. I writhed in pain as the rubble unfolded revealing the mummy.

"It's Zodiac..." Paine whispered getting her breath back in Kizer's arms. Mummy Zodiac flew at me in a rush with his spear towards Paine and Kizer. I quickly dove over to them holding up Flame Buster and Mummy Zodiac's spear slammed into my weapon causing me to fly into Paine and Kizer. The three of us flew into a wall and hit the ground.

"Kizer...Ki-zer listen to me man...All the bullshit aside...get the girls outta here." I said rolling over on my chest and slowly rising to my hands and knees. I looked off to my right to see Mummy Zodiac walking towards us.

"What...your body is too bruised up and you hardly have any Mist Energy left to Invocate...you'll die." Kizer said looking over at me as if he were pissed. " Tryin to play hero huh?!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. "Sonuvabitch your an elemental warrior going out like this isn't suited for us!"

I slapped his hand out of the way. "Idiot, rather one of us then all of us...as Elemental Warriors we're suppose to protect this planet and it's people." I said looking over to Yuna, Rikku and Paine then at Mummy Zodiac who was walking towards us slowly and crippled like a machine.

Kizer stood up holding his side then looked at the three of them. "Come on...I'll leave you to deal with mummy." He rushed off towards the door holding his side with Yuna, Rikku and Paine behind him.

"Kizer..." I said. He stopped at the door along with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. "Thanks for saving my life...if I don't come out in ten minutes then head off to Rabanastre on your kay?"

" Dumbass I'm heading off to Rabanastre as soon as I'm out, I'm not waiting on a dead man." Kizer said running off. Yuna, Rikku and Paine stood to stare at me awhile then took off running with Kizer.

I'm alittle jealous...that he's the one who gets the girl in the end.

"Kelvis what have you done? You don't have enough Mist Energy to Invocate...or even cast another spell...and your body is badly damaged what are you trying to prove?!" Belias shouted in my head.

"Hey Bel...can ya keep it down I'm tryin to concentrate here." I said grasping Flame Buster as tight as I could which wasn't that tight. Zodiac stood back and spun his spear around really quick like a martial artist...I slammed Flame Buster into the ground using it to keep me held up as I trembled out of pain. It hurt to just stand here like this...

Zodiac charged forth stabbing his spear forward in attempt to skewer me and I was gonna let it. Come on there is no point in fighting this battle is lost to me. Just as it was seconds from eliminating me I was pushed aside by a pair of hands. I went rolling on the floor then laid still looking up alittle to see a woman with brown skin and long silver hair, with silver mascara and silver lipstick. She wore a crimson red leather coat over a black skintight combat suit, her breasts were enormous, her butt was nicely shaped and her thighs were simply delicious. She was by far the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen...

She slapped Zodiac's spear head out of her way then slammed her right fist into Zodiac's chest causing him to go flying back into a wall. She phased out and appeared just infront of me..." I'm Chloe, the Conformer of the 13th Esper Zodiark."

O.o- Me. "Zo...Di...Ark?!...nooo...noowwayyy!"

" It's a pleasure to meet you...my comrade." She said with a smile.

BOOM!!!

Slamming out of a wall with a big zombie like moan was Zodiac. "Stay still...I'll protect you." She said as a spirit like form of Zodiark appeared over her shoulder.

Noway...the most powerful of the 13 Espers...belongs to this woman?


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 2.1: It's not love...**

Ok so there I am on the ground completely beaten the fuck up and to my rescue was this sexy busty woman with Zodiark as her partner. She was standing tall infront of me defending me from Zodiac's undead body.

"Hey...we gotta get outta here while we still can...That's Zodiac the strongest mofo on Ivalice." I said trying to lift myself off of the ground. Zodiark on her should turned to me and screeched alittle as if saying 'That's Bullshit'.

" Don't move...we'll get out of here once he's defeated." Chloe said standing straight.

"Eh..." I felt the ground under me start to rumble, like a groundhog was headed towards me. I jumped up and spun off to the side like Naruto while grabbing my lance off of the floor. I landed on my feet then dropped to my bottom while looking at Zodiac who had raised from the ground.

"What was that ground strike...just now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" I'm not sure but he truly is an accomplished warrior. And one not to be underestimated." Belias said.

"YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!"

Slamming into his head from behind was a heel that sent him flying into a wall again. Chloe slowly hovered down to the ground and when she took that first step she phased out and appeared just infront of Zodiac who was penned to a wall.

She threw her punches left and right and up and down striking all over his body. "Apparently she shouldn't be underestimated either." Belias said.

"Uh-huh." I said with a slow nod.

Zodiac all of a sudden started a melee counter striking left and right with his spear, She took steps back while dodging her head left and right avoiding the attacks. Chloe did one back flip gaining some distance in between the two of them then stood with her hands held in her pockets.

Zodiac rushed towards her with his spear held up. She rushed him then slapped the Spear aside and slammed her fist into his chest at high speed. A pressure wave went flying behind him as he flew backwards again. Chloe then took off running towards me while holding up her palm.

"Come on!"

She grabbed my right arm and with one swing she flung me over her shoulder and took off running towards the exit of the room.

"Wha?! Why are we running now? You had him on the ropes." I said.

" Well that's what I thought too until after I hit him with that..." Chloe said.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked coughing alittle.

" He's been absorbing every single attack I threw at him and it took until I got really close to him to realize that. Even for zombies when they sustain a certain extent of damage they get weak or show signs of exhaust but that guy didn't flinch or show any parts of damage after those hits. He absorbs physical blows...I'm not sure if it's a piece of equipment or his natural ability but that's probably what made him so invincible in the past." Chloe explained.

We ran down afew hallways following behind Zodiark's spirit who led our way. I assumed he was leading us towards the exit to the temple.

STOMP STOMP STOMP!

The steps on the ground were so heavy behind us it seemed like an elephant was chasing us. I looked up alittle to see Zodiac running behind us and closing in fast. "HERE HE COMES!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Crap..." Chloe said starting to speed up alittle. "There it is! The exit!"

A bright light from behind started to shine and filling my eyes was the sunlight that hid behind Salikawood. Chloe slowed down and stopped just infront of Yuna, Rikku and Paine...and apparently Kizer too.

O.o-All of them.

"Here look after him Jin." Chloe said lowering me down next to a tree.

"Who the hell're you?" Kizer asked pointing at her.

" It seems as a normal hume I can't defeat Zodiac, so I'll Invocate." Chloe said disregarding Kizer's question.

"Invocate? Your a...hey wait!"

Chloe took off running back through the trees. I looked up at the trees and slowly closed my eyes blacking out.

* * *

_(Somewhere in the Pharos of Ridorana) _

"VENAT!!!" Tenna screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Yes...my sweet." Venat replied appearing behind her.

" You said it'd take 3 months for the Conformers of the Espers to fully awaken..." Tenna said gritting her teeth.

"Yes." Venat replied.

" Well then why is it that there are five conformers all of a sudden...three days hasn't passed yet and five of them are awake!" Tenna yelled whipping her hand out to the side causing a huge black wave to slice a long slab out the side of the building.

" It must be the doings of the Undying." Venat replied. "The estimated time is 3 months but seeing as how they are appearing at a faster rate it seems they'll reach 13 around the same time the Aeons will."

" The Undying..." Tenna replied.

"Yes the false gods who watch over this world...no doubt they've sent an agent to speed up the awakening process of the Espers." Venat explained. " He is a conformer..."

"Of what? Esper or Aeon?" He asked.

"Niether, he is a Conformer of the supreme holy being Alexander...this angel of a conformer is in a league of his own...I have not the slightest of why the Undying would speed up this war...but I know...that they are up to something."

" Gather the other Aeons, forget about the Espers for now...I want this Alexander Conformer destroyed."

* * *

"Uuuhhh...hmm..." I rolled over and my hand touched a warm tingling sensation. I opened my eyes to see that my hand was in the middle of a campfire. Hmm...fire doesn't burn me it sooths me as to be expected when your element is fire. 

" Wow he put his hand right into the fire...doesn't that burn?" Rikku asked. I looked around to see everyone awake. Kizer was covered in afew bandages and so was Chloe. That's when I noticed my bandages as well. Infact I felt alittle better... I leaned up and took my hand out of the fire.

I sat up on the log and Belias appeared on my shoulder. He pat the side of my head with his little hand then sat down on my shoulder. Sitting around the fire with me was Kizer, Chloe,Yuna, Paine and Rikku. My shirt was off and my chest and upper body was just covered in bandages with afew blood clot spots here and there.

"Eh...what happened?" I asked looking up at them.

" You mean after you fainted like a weakling?" Kizer asked raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at him, this guy is trying his best to show me up infront of all these girls. But you know what I just don't care about their attention anymore. After coming close to death and sacrificing myself like that... I...just realized that getting girls isn't what's important right now.

I guess that's probably why some anime guys are unaware of girls that like them because their so focused on the mission, focused on the situation, because love just isn't important at the time. Like Naruto and Hinata and Ichigo and Orihime.

" See there he is spacing out again...KEL WAKE UP!" Kizer said throwing a log at my head. It hit me and my head leaned back pretty far.

"Ahhh!!" I squeaked holding the bandages on my forehead.

" Why did you hit him he's wounded." Chloe said backhand slapping Kizer across the face.

" Anyway, after Chloe brought you out of that temple she totally kicked that zombie guy's booty." Rikku explained. "You were really amazing back there Clo."

"Thank you it really wasn't all that big a deal." She said waving her hands left and right while blushing.

" No it was great and you managed to get the Zodiac Spear for us. Thanks alot." Yuna said bowing her head. Chloe nodded, I looked up alittle at the sky. It was in between the times of Night and Dawn. The sky was a light blue, it was turning morning I'd say it's about 6 or 7am.

" Anyway it's almost daybreak, where you girls gonna go next?" Kizer asked standing up and walking grabbing his KING, his steel staff from the ground and held it on his shoulder. Everyone else stood up and I did as well. My white tall t and red thermal was ripped and beat up. So I just slipped on my black tanktop instead then grabbed Flame Buster and wrapped the oversized blade with the cloth and tied it to my back.

"We're headed back home to Balfonheim Port." Yuna replied finally. Chloe and Kizer stood behind me and Rikku and Paine stood behind Yuna as we both stood across from one another.

" Sure you guys'll be alright?" I asked.

" We should be asking you that Mr.Hero." Paine said. With that I sort of rubbed behind my head then turned my back to them while crossing my arms to my chest.

" So where are you guys headed exactly?" Yuna asked.

" To Rabanastre." Chloe replied.

" Well I wish you guys luck on your journey." Yuna bowed her head.

" Later taters!" Rikku said waving both her hands and taking off running. Yuna and Paine said their goodbyes and started to walk in the same direction as Rikku's run.

"Come on...after all of that we still didn't get the hook up." Kizer sighed.

"Wait...you both just did that so they'd...go out with you?" Chloe laughed alittle. The three of us turned around and started on a path that led to the Mosphoran Highwaste.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"Kizer! Kizer!" A voice yelled. We all turned around to see Yuna running up. She ran up to Kizer and handed him a slip of paper while blushing. Her entire face was red. "Well...ya know...um just in case your ever in town..." She held her hands behind her and rocked from side to side alittle. Kizer looked at the note and his face got alittle red too.

"Ok." He said with a nod.

"Then...I'll be waiting." Yuna said as her whole body started to turn red with unknown arousment. She turned around and ran to catch up with Paine and Rikku.

O.o- Me

XD- Kizer

T.T- Chloe

"What does it say!?" I shouted snatching the slip of paper from him.

"Hey that's private dickhead!" Kizer tried to snatch it back but I football stiff armed him while reading.It Read:

I thought you were amazing in the temple, and you risked your life for me and my friends for free. I'd like to repay you with a Date. Well make that a quadruple date hehe Paine and Rikku seems to like you alot too.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!!!" I yelled balling it up and throwing it on the floor then stomping it. 

"YEESSSSSSSS YESSSSS MUAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" Kizer laughed evilly. I balled up on the floor with the little blue aura behind me. Belias in chibi form was sitting on my head.

"It's ok Kel, your still a pretty decent guy." Belias said trying to cheer me up. And did a horrible job at it.

" Why did he end up with the girls!!!! AND I GOT NUTHIN BUT SOME BRUISES!" I said balling up my fist.

"Wait weren't you just saying love doesn't matter on the battlefield?" Belias said with a straight face.

" It doesn't if a girl likes me but when your single...gaahh what am I explaining it to you for?! KIZER DID THEY NOT LIKE ME OR SOMETHIN?!" I jumped to my feet and jacked Kizer up shaking him.

"No it's not that they didn't like you it's just they didn't like you as a boyfriend, you seem more like an older brother to them." Kizer explained.

"But we're the same age." I said lowering Kizer slowly. I thought I was gonna cry, a dagger was shot into my heart. I risked my life for three chicks and I get nothin outta the deal yet...Kizer arises with three girls and he didn't even do the whole 'you guys get out of here while I stay and kill myself' thing. GAHH I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT!!

"It's alright Kel, eventually the right woman will come along and recognize you." Chloe said rubbing my back by now I was on the ground curled up and sucking my thumb like a baby.

"Love is a dangerous game. It brings even the mightiest warriors to their knees in shame." Zaleras said poetically.

"RAAAHHH!!" Zodiark screeched. Chloe looked up at him and nodded. "Come on guys, let's start going."


	11. Episode 11

**Episode 2.2: Broken Pieces**

Walking out of the Omen-Spur and into the Hainy Crossing of the Mosphoran Highwaste was Kizer, Chloe and me. It was just acouple hours after Kizer's little show with Yuna, dammit that shit pissed me off to the point where I wanted to kick Kizer's ass for some reason...but it's not his fault ya know...It's just those girls fault for not recognizing my talents.

I got down on my knees as the blue aura of unhappiness swayed in the background. Chloe and Kizer went walking ahead until Chloe turned around to spot me. "Awww...Belias is he sulking again?" Clo asked with a big sigh.

"I know it's just too much of a blow for him, but he shouldn't feel bad...I'm irresistable to women." Kizer shrugged.

" Jin shut up." Clo said walking up to me and placing a hand on my back as I started drawing circles in the ground with my finger.

" Kel don't worry it'll be alright..." She said. I looked up at her with wide anime tears running from my eyelids.

"Hmmm?" I looked up at her crying my eyes out. Have I no shame?...nah...

" The right woman's gonna come along I'm telling you." She said sounding like my mom for some reason.

"Yeah your probably right." I said leaning up in an instant I didn't feel so bad. I wasn't really crying though it was the anime moment. I hate anime moments.

" Wow your over it that quick?" Clo jumped up beside me and nudged me alittle. I swear this lady was like 6'3.

" Yeah." I shrugged.

"No he isn't." Belias spoke up appearing on my head.

" Awwww..." I curled back up into the ball of sorrow while the blue aura surrounded me again.

"KEL!!" Clo screamed.

" KAAAA!!!" Zodiark screeched.

Moments later we were walking along through the Northern Skirts.

" So anyway Clo what's your story huh? And how did you know our names?" Kizer finally asked as we were just clearing the Northern Skirts. I was slowly walking in the back slopping over.

" I knew you guys before you even came to Ivalice to fight this battle." She replied. Which sort of made me look up...but I was still sad.

" I don't remember seeing somebody as pretty as you in my life." Kizer said with a grin.

"That's it Kizer...heh my boy's on his game." Zaleras said sitting on his shoulder.

" Hm, flattery will get you nowhere...anyway Zodiark and I knew who the new conformers would be before you got here. The Espers knew they'd pick you guys..." Chloe said with a shrug.

"And we told her who we'd pick before we left to your world." Zaleras said looking at Kizer. Kizer looked back and smirked alittle.

" Hm that was interesting to know but I wanna know about you." Kizer said pointing at her.

" I'm the Conformer of Zodiark." She said with a shrug. "I'm a comrade to all Espers."

"Right." Kizer said. "How old're you?"

"JIN!! IT'S A FORBIDDEN THING FOR A MAN TO ASK A WOMAN'S AGE!!" She all of a sudden snapped and Kizer and I had the same expression.

"So how old are ya?" I asked walking up beside Kizer.

" Kel you too?" She said raising an eyebrow. I nodded and she sighed. "Well if you want to know I guess I could tell you."

" What!? So all of a sudden when he wants to know you'll blab it out?" Kizer yelled pointing at me with like a child.

" Yeah." She nodded with a smile. I dunno why but that made me feel alittle better. Belias could somehow sense my joy in the moment then did that weird dance on my head. You know that weird dance he does before he casts Hellfire. Chloe saw Belias and laughed alittle... "Anyway I'm 36...how old are you guys?"

"Wow 36 huh? Well I'm 18." I said pointing to myself. Kizer pushed me out of the way and pointed to himself as well. "Same here."

" Both of you are half my age, how cool...that means when I was just finishing my first year in college you guys were just being born or on the way to." She smiled.

"Well when you say it that way it makes you sound like an old lady." Kizer said with a straight face and a wide grin showing his jagged teeth. For a second Clo just stood there as if trying to grasp what he just said or make sense of it. Then all of a sudden she bursted out at him with a sprint attempting to grab him.

"Com'ere ya little bastard!" She shouted holding her hands out.

"Noway get away from me old lady! HAHA!" Kizer laughed evilly as he ran around me, Clo came running after him and they were both running around me in a circle. I laughed alittle but then something weird happened... I felt a cold wind coming from the upper mountain pass.

"A chilling wind..." Belias said under his breath.

"I know... and last time I checked..." I held my palm out and a snowflake landed on it then soon melted away. "It didn't snow on the Mosphoran Highwaste."

I ran upward onto the higher pass and into the next area which was The Trail of Sky-Flung Stone. Snow was falling and it was getting pretty thick. The cold air up here was so chilling that I almost fainted for asecond until I covered my body in a thin coat of Fire Mist which warmed my body. I had to keep the energy flowing which took out from my total amount of Mist.

From afar it would just look like my body was steaming. "Whoa damn it's cold up here!" Kizer said hiding under Clo's trenchcoat as mist fumed up from his mouth. Clo looked around. "I didn't know it snowed up here in the Mosphoran Highwaste."

" It doesn't." Clo and I responded at the sametime. "Heads up boys, we may have a fight on our hands."

Kizer stood up seriously for a second and pulled out his staff. Almost out of nowhere we felt it, the mist energy of a conformer. The mist in the air was so thick it seemed like gravity had increased 10 fold under us. My eyes widened..." I...I hope whoever this is..." I started with my eyes wide. "I hope he's on our side."

Walking down the trail towards us was a man standing at 6 feet, he had long navy blue spikey hair and palish blue skin with an icy covering over his lips. He wore white samurai armor with blue laces and on his back was a bow and quiver of arrows. He stopped just infront of us breathing out a cold mist from his nose and mouth.

I could sense it in the air, my sensing abilities weren't that great but I could clearly sense this guy's Mist Energy and it was ENORMOUS! He had enough Mist energy in his pinky than I had in my entire body...

" I am the Conformer of Shiva, the Elemental Warrior of Ice...Avihs." He said. Appearing behind him in a light blue aura was Shiva. She wrapped her arms around Avihs' body and rested her head on his neck. She kissed him on his cheek. "Belias, Zodiark and Zaleras...I see...It seems that I was fortunate enough that Adrammalech wasn't with you...but even with my element's weakness being here...there is noway I will lose to the likes of you Espers." He reached to his back and grabbed the bow. The instant he touched it the bow froze over with the ice it transformed into an even bigger bow!

I quickly grabbed Flame Buster from my back and the instant I touched it the cloth unraveled and I pulled it from my back. Chloe raised her fists like Tifa and Kizer pointed his steel staff at him.

" I speak the truth when I say..." Avish started while keeping a straight face. "That you have no chance in defeating me."


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 2.3: Deep Freeze**

Avihs this weird guy holding a long sword before us. I had Flame Buster drawn and I was ready to fight but...something just told me no. I had to figure this out, why in the hell did we have to fight this guy? I lowered my weapon and stood up straight, his eyebrows jumped alittle.

"What are we doin here?" I asked looking at him. " Come on do we have to fight?"

"Oh crap don't tell me we've got one of those peace talkers here?" Kizer said with a straight face.

" No really, Avihs. What's up with the Aeons and the Espers? Why are we at war...I mean we're all conformers. Besides most of us don't even know why we have to fight." I said with a shrug. It was something I wanted to know if I recall correctly Leroy didn't know why he was fighting in the war either yet he just rushed me trying to kill. Avihs looked at me for awhile then finally spoke.

"It's true, most of the Aeon Conformers don't know why their fighting either...as I'd suspected of the Espers." He lowered his long sword then turned his back to us. "But do we really have any choice in the matter? Do we really have the right to question?"

" What?" I said with wide eyes.

" All Conformers are brought about through near death or life threatening situations. These creatures, Aeons and Espers have sacrificed their very souls to save our misearble lives. Do we not owe it to them to take part in this war?" He asked. I raised both of my eyebrows.

"I...I didn't think.." I started while looking down. Belias said nothing he just stood there, as if what Avihs was saying was true to him.

" They saved our lives, a debt that cannot be repaid easily." He replied.

" Yeah so what!!" I yelled he stopped talking and turned to face me. Clo and Kizer faced me as well. " There are other ways to resolve a war! We don't have to kill eachother!" He held his long blade up like Sephiroth as if he were through with talking. He phased out and appeared just infront of me with his blade to my neck, the tip of it pierced my skin and a trail of blood went down my neck.

"Such talk of peace and reluctance to kill your own opponent ultimately is the cause of death to most soldiers." He said. " What does it matter your cause for combat? You are a soldier in this war...you have not the right to question...you must only follow orders." He lectured.

"FOLLOW ORDERS?! BITCH I'M KIZER ZIN! I FOLLOW NO ONES ORDERS!" Kizer yelled swinging King towards Avihs from the side. I leaned backwards watching Kizer's staff slide right by my head. Avihs raised his long katana up vertically blocking hus staff with ease.

Chloe flew off from the side with a spiral like spin kick but Avihs ducked and slid back from the both of them. As he was siding back he phased out and appeared behind Kizer with blinding speed. "You...Kizer Zin you say your name was?" He said holding his blade to the back of Kizer's neck. "You...are a very pathetic individual..."

"Zhat so?" Kizer grinned as he spun around with a whinding blow, Avihs grabbed his staff with ease. I just stood there to watch as both Kizer and Chloe fought with Avihs at the same time growing closer and closer to Invocation.

* * *

_I closed my eyes and when I opened them. I wasn't on Mosphoran Highwaste anymore, I was standing at the edge of a live volcano. I leaned forward and fell straight into the infinite lake of lava, the fire was soothing against my skin like water and I sank deeper and deeper until I heard a voice._

_" What is the matter? Chloe and Kizer are fighting! We must assist them." _

_" I know that but...what Avihs just said...am I...do you really believe that I'm in debt to you Belias?" _

_"..." _

_" You do don't you?" _

_"..." _

_" I thought so..."_

_"No."_

_"Huh?"_

_" I don't believe you are in debt to me at all." _

_" Wha..."_

_" I asked you if you would assist me, and you replied with a yes. So there is no debt to be paid...none to be paid at all." _

_" Your right... I bet your pissed at me though." _

_"Why?" _

_" Because I was right there agreeing to fight and everything, then when I finally get on the battlefield what...I'm questioning everything trying to figure out shit instead of destroying...I'm trying to compromise with the enemy...I'm sorry." _

_" There is nothing to apologize for, I don't want to fight this war neither does the others. Zodiark, Zaleras, Ultima...we all don't want to fight this war...niether does the Aeons...Anime, Bahamut and the others." _

_"THEN WHY!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS AT WAR?!"_

_" Because it is what we must do." _

_" BECAUSE ITS WHAT YOU MUST DO?! IS THAT THE BEST ANSWER YA GOT?!" _

_" CALM YOURSELF!" _

_" Ah...uh...errr..." _

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE BOY!? GODS? WE HAVE NOT FREE WILL...WE ARE BUT A STEP ABOVE WILD MONSTERS!"_

_" ERRR...I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!! I DON'T..."_

_"Kelvis...just listen to me...Aeons and Espers have been at war for centuries using the bodies of their chosens to carry out their tasks. It has been this way sense ancient times.." _

_" You know what...I don't care anymore..." _

_"?" _

_" Belias...this war...I do think it's complete bullshit...but that's an opinion I'll keep to myself for the time being. I'll fight this war and when the time presents itself...I'll stand tall and end it...Not with a crushing fist...but with a helping hand." _

_" Hm you are a very interesting kid, and I will continue to lend you my power."_

_" And I'll keep the body that contains your power alive and well." _

_

* * *

_  
I opened my eyes to see Kizer lying on the ground with blood dripping from his palms and Chloe standing just infront of him with her fists up like Tifa. Avihs phased out and appeared just between the both of them. My heart dropped as he raised his long katana up with speed.

"Invocate..." I said lightly. In a quick yellowish orange flash I phased out and appeared just infront of Avihs blocking. I raised up Flame Buster with both hands one on the blade and one on the long hilt blocking the katana as it slammed down. A pressure wave shot through the ground underneath us.

Chloe and Kizer slid away from us. I could see the lining of orange fire aura emitting from my body. When the steam around us had cleared Avihs looked down at my feet then slid away from me. He looked up slowly and peered at me with a grin before standing up straight.

"I see...you Invocated only your feet so that you could match my speed...clever." He said. From my knees and down was covered in crimson armor with golden runes. My ankles had two golden rings hovering beside them and spinning really fast while emitting fire. " It takes years for a Conformer to master Invocation on a certain body part while keeping the remainder of their body human."

" Well it took me only three seconds..." I replied with a straight face. The orange aura emitting from my body flowed in a steady and calm nature. "Kizer...Chloe hurry and start towards Rabanstre I'll catch up."

"Not this shit again!" Kizer said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Kel we can't leave you here, this man's Mist Energy topples all three of ours combined. I can't leave you to fight such a fearsome opponent on your own...your too inexperienced." Chloe said.

" Don't worry about me and just go already, besides...I'm not going to die here...I'm...I'm definitly going to win this." I said. I don't know what compelled me to do this...but the feeling wasn't new. I felt the same way back when I offered my life to protect the girls back at Nabudis. To be honest I thought I would defeat Zodiac then too. This energy...this mist was building up inside of me and I was ready to unleash it's fury.

" So what if you got an elemental advantage over this guy...it don't mean shit if your not strong enough to..." Kizer started. I raised Flame Buster up pointing it at the sky while keeping my eyes on Avihs. The aura around me exploded in a spreading heat wave that instantly melted the snow around me. Flowing upward was a rushing geyser of steam surrounding me and pushing my hair up. The steam stopped and cleared quickly revealing me pointing Flame Buster at Avihs.

Avihs was staring at me with abit of surprise but kept the cool guy smug on his face. " I was told that Belias is among the most obsolete Espers of the lot..."

I phased out and appeared just infront of him slamming Flame Buster down, sparks lit up between our two weapons as I started to jog while pushing him back at the same time. "Well I'm prepared to make you and whoever told you that eat your fucking words!"

I slammed Avihs into a wall and started to push even harder as the wall cracked behind him, he held his sword back as I was clashing against him then stepped down hard to push me back as well. I tried to stand my ground be he was pushing me back... I pressed my Mist into my feet as the gold bracelet sized rings around my ankles spun faster like little generators. I pushed forward and as Avihs' light blue aura and my orange fire aura clashed and mixed into a dome.

" Eat my words eh?" Avihs said with a grin.

" That's right." I grinned back.

" Your Mist energy is pathetic...look at you...you have to rely on Invocation just to keep up with me who has yet to invoke any of my true power." He said. " Not to mention your sloppy fighting style and your oversized weapon which slows you down...with every strike you swing I would have struck you nine times."

" Heh...well where there's a will...there's a way!" I said phasing out on the spot and appearing in the air. The cloth wrapped around my left hand and I pointed Flame Buster down at Avihs who just spotted me in the air. Flame Buster opened up and fired three basketball sized fireballs down at him. He flew up using his katana to bat them all out of the way while flying up at me.

As he drew close I sort of let my body flow in the wind asec as I twerled around with a reverse reaction to Avihs swing. His eyes widened as I flew around his sword like a dancing leaf. " I GOT YOU!!" I steeled myself and swung with a full vortex and he raised his long blade as we both clashed a white light bursted out like an explosion.

I flew backwards in a ball and slammed down while sliding backwards I lounged the blade of Flame Buster into the ground to break my power sliding. I turned around to see Kizer and Chloe looking at me.

T.T- Me "Why are you guys still here?"

" Kel... that was a amazing but theres no telling how long you can keep this up." Chloe said sounding like an overly worried mom.

"I doesn't matter how long I can keep it up, cuz I'm gonna win...no matter what. So you guys hurry to Rabanstre...Erin's by herself in that town." I said. " Like I said before...don't worry bout me..I'm gonna win." I kept my eyes up at the sphere of light that Avihs and I clashed in. He finally flipped out and landed up on hire ground looking down at me. A chunk of his samurai armor looked like it was bitten off from his left side.

" Hmm well if you think you can handle it." Kizer said turning his back on me.

" Jin.." Chloe said facing him.

" What...he's a soldier anyway, finish up here and get your ass to Rabanastre. If you don't make it there before us we're leaving your sorry ass." Kizer said I couldn't help but grin at that reply. It's so like him to say that type of shit.

"Errr...J-just don't die kid." She said turning and with that my mind left those two completely.

Avihs and I stared at one another for nearly for nearly ten seconds before he started. "You... out of all the three years I've become a conformer...no out of all of my years in Iraq." He said with a grin. "I've never been hit with such capacity before."

" What?" I shouted. "You were in Iraq?"

" Yes, I was a marine back on earth." He replied.

"Err that probably explains his high Mist Energy." Belias added.

" Well then knowing that I guess I should turn up the heat!" I said raising my lance again as my orange aura bursted from my body like a raging flame. The ground under me began to rumble... while I was powering up again for another onslaught Avihs phased out and appeared just behind me. I stayed calm and my eyes merely followed him. He swung downward with a vertical slash, I was waiting for that moment for me to use the Reverse Reaction again...

Not now..

Not now..

NOW!!

I side stepped and like a dancing leaf again I twirled around the blade and landed beside Avihs. " Nova Slash!" I yelled grasping the cloth and sending alot of Mist into it. Flame Buster caught on fire like a large torch as I swung it into Avihs...it slammed onto his chest and sent him sliding back. He caught his balance and stood still while looking up at me.

" What is that technique, which makes you dodge my attacks with so swiftly?" He asked.

" It's Reversal, something I got from a game called Kingdom Hearts 2 awhile back. You see whenever a sword or any kind of sharp object is swung it cuts the air and parts it alittle, all I do is ride the turbulance of that broken air. Which allows me to dance loops around that sword." I said pointing Flame Buster at him. "So tell me Avihs... whose the novice now? Using this method you'll never be able to touch me, and since my feet are Invocated, there isn't a speed level you can reach that I can't counter."

" It seems...that I've underestimated you." He said with abit a smile. "But playtime...is over." with that his eyes glen a light icy blue as he raised his sword a light bluish aura like a giant satellite beam shot up into the sky. The rocks and stones around us started to defy gravity and his Mist was so concentrated and huge that it started to pull me in alittle like it had it's own gravitation pole.

"He's going to Invocate." Belias said.

" Well let's not be rude, if he's going to show his true form let's give him a show of our own." I said spreading my feet out. I placed my right palm out and spread my fingers as I held Flame Buster back with my left hand like Ichigo when he went Bankai. "HRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed calling forth every fiber of spiritual power I had from the depths of my spirit guage. A dome of fire surrounded my body I felt nothing but soothing fire shooting from my skin like I was a human torch.

"IN-VO-CATE!" 

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys uh...I know you probably don't give a shit but... 11/19- My birthday**


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 2.4: Fire vs. Ice**

Standing before me was an all white suit of armor with light blue glowing runes emblazed on the armor. Like all Invoked Conformers his helm had no facial features, no eyes, mouth holes or nose holes. It only had afew rune markings on it. His helm stopped to alittle past his ears and behind at that point was a long silky blue hair that looked like Shiva's. Around his neck was a long flowing light blue scarf.

I stomped down once in my invocated state immediately melting snow within a thirty yard radius of my body. But that's what I noticed, the air suddenly got colder and the sky over us was covered with gray clouds that rained down heavy snowflakes. The sudden snowstorm must come with his invocation form as an armor effect.

What I also noticed was his weapon, that long katana...it never transformed. It remained exactly the same which could only mean one thing...that that isn't his Conformer Weapon. If that's not it then what is?

" You seem slightly surprised." He replied as his voice came through the air sounding like three people were talking at once. It was how you sounded when you talked while Invocated...like alot of people was talking at one time saying the exact same thing. It was cool..

" Yeah the key word is slightly..." I said holding up Sunlight Brave and pointing it at him.

In an instant we both phased out and appeared in the center, he had his long katana sword to my neck and I had Sunlight Brave to his. Surrounding Avihs' body was a light blue aura and surrounding me was a fire orange.

We both phased out again and appeared in the air, I swung my blade down on his and he held it up horizontally to block. I could hear nothing and I could see nothing else in the world but Avihs, I was focused on him. My mind kept constantly ordering me..."Beat him! Beat him! Win! Win!"...

We both phased out again and appeared flying side by side, I was looking over at him and he was looking back. We flew at eachother and clashed swords.

Then phased out and appeared on the ground. I ran at him and he ran at me, we both phased out and appeared on the battle field clashing and running to different spots. We were moving so fast that it seemed like over a thousand clones of ourselves were running around at high speed like blurs.

We both finally clashed in the middle as the after images of ourselves disappeared. We clashed standing there forcing one another back. "Heavenly Strike." Avihs said calmly. With that a light blue flash swept my eyes and next thing I know I'm flying back with afew icicles through my body like spikes! I went flying back and sliding along the ground until I hit a wall.

"What the...hell was tha..." I started before Avihs appeared just infront of me with his sword held up high.

My eyes widened under my helm and I quickly narrowed them as he swung down his sword. I quickly stood up grabbing Sunlight Brave and clashed with him. "You wanna shoot off afew tricks eh?! Well how's this! Nova Blast!" I yelled. Appearing on my blade was a fireball but since it clashed with Avihs' blade before it could be released from the sword it caused a fiery explosion like a napalm blast sending Avihs zooming away from me.

The icicles lundged into my body melted away into water as I walked out of the flame. I started a speed walk which turned into a jog which turned into a full blow sprint towards Avihs holding Sunlight Brave with one hand.

Avihs flipped to his feet and sliced the thicket of snow under him causing five dragon heads made of pure snow to fly at me. I stepped down sliding to a hault then phased out as one of the huge snow dragons tried to knab me. I appeared in the air as the five of them surrounded me like abunch of snakes around a rat.

Two of them flew at me and I slashed out to the side shooting a Nova Blast towards the both of them melting them on the spot. Two others rushed me from behind and I turned around with a vertical downward slash blasting back both the last one slammed into my side and I was dragged to the ground be slammed hard into the snow and covered in frost.

I balled up my left palm and a spiralling flame surrounded it which turned into a dome of fire around me. The dome of fire splattered out into all directions which melted the snow around me instantly. Avihs phased out and appeared just infront of me, I held up Sunlight Brave and we both clashed fourty to fifty times at high speed with our swords.

CLINK!

SHWANK!

We slid away from one another, while sliding back I held up my left palm and fired five fireballs at him. As he was sliding he fired off five blizzard balls.

POW! POW! POW!

All six clashed at the same time causing nothing but steam to rise.

"Our Mist Energy is has passed the halfway point." Belias announced only loud enough for me to hear.

"What? Already?...Damn..." I said. " I was really enjoying this fight too."

" We must end it in the next strike." Belias informed.

"Got ya..." I said raising my lightsaber like sword. I stuck my finger through the hoop at the end of the hilt then twirled it on my finger catching it on my hand after swinging it for the fifth time. I pointed Sunlight Brave at Avihs. "Sorry, Av...but it's time for me to bring this to a close." I replied.

" Oh? When I haven't even released my Conformer Weapon yet?" He asked.

" Huh?...Isn't that it?" I asked pointing at his Katana. I obviously knew it wasn't but I had to play dumb so he'd explain what the current weapon he had was.

" This is a sword I apprehended from a clan centurio hunter Montblanc, it is called the Masamune." He replied.

" The Masamune, no wonder it's so long." I replied. "Then why won't you use your Conformer weapon? What is it too weak?"

" Actually it's quite the opposite...My Conformer Weapon while Invoked is among the strongest of the Aeon Alliance." He replied. " If I released it now, there is a 99.9 percent chance that you wouldn't survive it."

" Well theres only one way to find that out." I said. Swinging my blade through mid air then pointing at him. " Well what are you waiting for? Unleash your weapon already..."

" Very well...I'll quickly make you regret your choice." He said dropping the Masamune. Before it touched the ground everything around us flashed white. It was so bright it blinded me. When the air was clear to see, I wasn't on the Mosphoran Highwaste anymore...It looked like I was in the north pole. I was covered in nothing but ice caverns and thickets of snow and blizzard storms. Floating suspended in the air were thousands of ice swords, spears, maces, staves and axes. Weapons crafted out of pure icicles...

" This is my Weapon's Invoked form...this alter world of ice. In this world I am God and I control all that happens in it's confinds...and as god, I shall judge you." Avihs' voice rang through the air over the icy winds.

I could feel the frost bite creeping up on me and I looked down to see my armor freezing over. I grasped Sunlight Brave with both hands and started to heat myself up with a scorching flame. The ice on my armor melted over...even though I was covered in fire for some reason I still felt cold. The ice began to run up my legs again this time fast. I squeezed Sunlight Brave tighter and formed my mist to my legs to burn at 300 degrees. The ice melted away again...

"That is also another special effect of my Ice World Brave." Avihs' voice rang into my helm. Appearing in the air floating just before me was him. "For every second that passes in this world the temp is dropped by one degree..So the tempurate is dropping by the lot..."

"Wow Ice World Brave huh? Impressive..." I said looking down at the ground as I started to raise my heat temperature more and more. " Well then...the for every second that the tempurate drops I'll raise my own temp...So that's one problem solved." I said pointing Sunlight Brave at him. Easier said than done though, to make fire hotter to even raise it so much as 5 degrees takes ALOT of Mist energy something I didn't have too much of anymore...My Mist Guage was below 30 percent.

I really had to end this quick!

I phased out and appeared just infront of Avihs slinging my blade downward, he grabbed an ice lance and ice axe and held them both up in a cross just as my blade was about to slice his head wide open. He forced my hand back and I swayed backwards alittle in between that time he kicked me in my chest causing me to go flipping backwards.

I landed down on my feet feeling the cold creep up on me...my fire was dimming out. I added more Mist Energy to reheat myself and raise the temperature which left me with only 10 percent Mist left.

I didn't even have enough energy for a mere fire spell. Suddenly all of the suspended ice swords and such pointed at me. They shot down like rain on me...I could feel my armor weakening as if it were gonna fall off of my body like dead skin or ripped cloths.

OK I'VE GOT NO CHOICE! I've got to bomb rush him...

I took two steps then leaped up straight at him holding Sunlight as the spears and swords stabbed into my shoulders, legs and chest. So long as they don't hit my vitals I'm fine, forget the rest of the body! I have to him him...I HAVE TO STRIKE HIM DOWN WITH THIS!!

To top that all off from my feet my armor and body was freezing over and moving fast. Like I'd dropped my lower body into liquid nitrogen. I flew as fast as I could up at him, my path would be redirected every now and then when I was hit by a blade or two. But I'd get back on track...

"Err!!" Avihs made a sound of astonishment as I flew at him despite all of the blades that stabbed into my back. I reached within a meter of him and stabbed Sunlight Brave straight into the right side of his chest. The blade went all the way through...I ripped it upward cutting Sunlight Brave up through his shoulder.

His blood froze in the air automatically...

Avihs' Shiva armor broke into thousands of ice particles revealing his normal body. He fell to the ground and hit it causing a massive crater. A white light glenned and the air around me was back to normal, I was on the Mosphoran Highwaste and it wasn't snowing... My Belias Fire armor broke into tiny fire particles as I fell to the ground to.

I landed down on my feet the dropped to my knees as Flame Buster slammed down beside me. My feet weren't frozen anymore. In a crater just beside me was Avihs covered in blood... I picked myself up off of the ground while using Flame Buster as a cane.

"Ye-eah...I won...heh heh...we won." I said smiling at Belias who appeared on my shoulder.

"So it would seem!" He said sounding happy for once.

"...hmm.." Avihs coughed. " You've defeated me in combat...I probably won't survive such a fatal wound...Shiva...forgive me."

" Avihs." I said looking down at him.

" You are the victor...For defeating me...this blade rightfully belongs to you." He said weakly holding up the hilt of the Masamune.

"Noway that's..." I started before he cut me off.

"Your sword now...Montblanc defeated Gilgamesh for the sword, and I defeat Monblanc for it...you've defeated me...so the blade is now yours." He explained coughing up blood. I reached forward slowly then hesitated abit..I then grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it away from Avihs. "I've rightfully passed on the sword...and fulfilled my duty as an Elemental Warrior...now...I will finally be able to rest...with you Shiva..."

Avihs' body grew cold and he closed his eyes. It was the first time I'd actually seen a dead body up close and I've got to tell ya...it's heart wrenching especially if your the guy that offed the person whose dead. I stood to my feet looking down at his dead body like Cloud did Zack. With Flame Buster in my right hand, the Masamune in my left and Belias on my shoulder.

I trudged through the monster infested path of Mosphoran Highwaste dragging both weapons along the ground weakly with not a word of regret but a prayer in my heart for the Noble Warrior of Ice, Avihs.


	14. Episode 14

**Episode 2.5: The Babbling Vale, A Trader's Life**

Standing around a large globe like sphere were ten figures dressed in black cloaks with long silver zippers. On each one of their backs held a different crest with symbols on them representing their element.

" I can't belief that drek killed Avihs." Ifrit's conformer said stepping up out of the circle. "The kid thinks he's the master of fire! I'll show him who the real blaze master is around here!" He growled as his body lit up with a fire aura large enough to touch the ceiling in the room.

" Whoa Whoa Whoa Loki easy on the heat ok." Odin's conformer said waving his hand off the subject. " Anyway Avihs probably had more Mist Energy in this friggin thing that anybody...well except Tenna...And Belias the so-called 'Obsolete Esper' defeated him in combat?"

" Seriously what the fuck is up with that?" Ixion's conformer said as well.

" It's obvious." Bahamut's conformer said. With that everyone turned to face him.

"What is?" Magus Sister's conformers said stepping up all at the same time.

" That it was a fluke?" Ifrit's conformer shouted in rage.

" No there was no fluke there..." Yojimbo's conformer stepped up. " Look at the footage..."

The sphere began to play like recorder the battle on Mosphoran Highwaste. After afew minutes of looking at the footage the cloaked figures smiled some just looked down. " The kid was already stronger than Avihs to begin with." Yojimbo's conformer said. "But only by a bit...Avihs' Mist Energy was at 120 percent while that kid's Mist was at 120.5...for a split second he was stronger than Avihs and in that moment, that milisecond that he was stronger he struck Avihs down."

"And there is some suspiscion to believe that his mist can reach even higher heights." A new cloaked figure said stepping into the room. He had Tonberry's crest on his back.

"Heh it's the Doc." Odin's confermer said with a smirk.

" Belias is the most simple and weakest of all the Espers, but for some reason his power maxes out some of his more stronger cohorts. The answer must not lie in the Esper but the Conformer himself...The bond between a Conformer and his Spiritual partner is massive you've all seen the effects is can cause...a strong bond can make Carbuncle growl like Bahamut." He explained.

"In that case then elements don't matter." Siren's conformer said.

" I didn't say that...Belias had a clear advantage over Shiva, that also played a part in Avihs' defeat." Tonberry's conformer replied with his hands behind his back like a mad scientist.

" At any rate Avihs got what he deserved...I specifically ordered all to find Alexander's conformer not fool around with those Espers." Tenna said sitting up on a high throne like chair. She crossed her legs and leaned back. " Dr.Vin why are you here? Don't you have an experiment to work on?"

" Oh that's right...I've come to report rogue conformers." Tonberry's conformer said turning to face the girl.

" Hm? Rogue Conformers?" Tenna repeated.

" Yes, Conformers with spiritual partners who aren't on the side of the Aeons nor Espers." He responded. With that the Aeon elemental warriors turned to look at one another then back at Dr.Vin. " These new conformers are of unimaginable power and it would greatly benefit us to employ their services...if their will to cooperate."

" Hmm.." Tenna smiled.

* * *

**(Kel's POV)**

It was just acouple of hours after the fight with Avihs I was sitting under a rock formation as the rain poured down. Probably warmed over snow from the clouds above that he made when he invocated. Anyway I had Flame Buster leaning at a slant beside me and I was holding Masamune in my palms looking at the blade.

It's not half bad a sword and it isn't extremely long like Sephiroth's sword in Kingdom Hearts. I'd say the Masamune was a half meter longer than a regular katana. The shield was gold and the handle was a dark blue and white color. I bet if Sephiroth saw me with his sword he'd be pissed...He'd be like "Give me my sword you pitiful excuse for a human!" Wait maybe that was too vague.

" So what are we going to do with this blade?" Belias asked suddenly appearing on my head.

" We're gonna honor Avihs and Shiva who gave it to us by using it." I replied. I jumped to my feet and tried to hold the sword up like Sephiroth but the damn thing was too heavy. So I held it with both hands at a low powerstance.

" Look you barely know how to hold that thing...we should just trash it or give it to someone else who knows how to use a sword." Belias lectured slapping me on the forehead.

" NUUUUUU!!! This sword's mine dammit! All we need to do is train alittle...it'll work out." I said with a shrug.

" We don't have time to train we must reach Rabanastre." Belias said slapping my forehead again. Whenever he'd slap me it felt like alittle monkey palm hitting my head. Didn't really hurt...

" Well we could train along the way. All I have to do is learn afew melee attacks and afew magic moves!" I said swinging the Masamune forward. But it cut through the rock in the ceiling and got stuck. I pulled it out and a rock fell from the top of the cave and hit my head. I saw stars for like four minutes while rubbing the top of my head. Belias disappeared when the rock fell so it wouldn't hit him...yeah way to take one for the team Bel.

I spent the remainder of the time inside that cavern swinging the Masamune back and forth while Belias sat on a rock human sized and talked to me. "Kelvis, do you think we can win this war?"

" With Chloe, Kizer and me I know we can...besides I've only met four espers so far and their really strong! There are 9 other esper conformers out there with different strengths and weaknesses...I'm gonna stick my neck out for those folk just like I'm sure they'll do for us!"

"Hmhmhmhm.."

" Why do you ask?"

" No reason...so how's the sword training going?"

" I think I've got it." I said looking back at Bel. "The Masamune can only be swung in wide strokes, it won't max out in strength unless you swing it in wide strokes. Quick sword moves will cut it's strength down by half..." I slashed to the right with the Masamune in my right hand shaving off the top part of a rock in the cave. It flew up in the air alittle. I slashed it downward cutting the slab in half and slashed diagonally upward cutting it into four slabs. I quickly grabbed Flame Buster from my back and held it up and the Masamune at the same time in both hands the swung downward in a power finishers blowing the rocks into dust and causing a split in the cavern.

O.o- Belias "Whoa...you just came up with that melee on your own."

"Well not really...heh heh...I got it from playing a game called Musashi Samurai Legend, he does a two hit combo then hits once with his heavy sword and finishes it with both his Heavy sword and katana at the same time for max damage. It's a simple and effective combo." I replied. "Flame Buster will be my left handed weapon being that's more bigger and powerful and the Masamune will be my right handed weapon because of it's speed and rapid succession in hits."

" Hm...Kelvis, so everything you've done so far you learned from...games on earth?" Belias asked.

" Yeah, Reversal Reaction, The Melee attack, Nova Blast...heh I pretty much got all of my ideas from games and manga." I replied.

" Well so long as you can apply it to victory." Belias said. I looked at the end of the cavern, the rain had stopped and the sun was out.

" Time to hit the dusty...well muddy trail." I said wrapping Flame Buster in it's crimson red cloth like Zangetsu. When swinging Flame Buster with it's cloth on it doubles for a club, the cloth prevents it from cutting. I held the Masamune in my hand and ran out of the cavern.

Like just seconds after I did one of those flying Wyvern things flew at me. I ran and jumped towards it, I slashed the Masamune to the right slicing the side of it's mouth cutting it open. Then with my left hand in quick order I pulled Flame Buster from my back and slammed the heavy end across it's head causing it's head to fall down abit. I did a full frontflip spin like Roxas and with both weapons hitting it like three times and finishing it with a vortex spin that blasted the Wyvern back. It hit the ground like a cold stone. I landed down seeing around me were lots of those wolf things with the glowing horns on their head.

" Fighting with two weapons is cool!" I said resting Flame Buster on my left shoulder while I twirled the Masamune in a full spinning axle in between my fingers. "BRING IT ON!!" I spun the Masamune really fast in between my fingers like a propellar causing rings of fire to shoot from the tip of the blade that spread out and struck the wolves.

The wolves flipped back while whing then ran off into scattered directions. I continued through the Mosphoran Highwaste until I spotted a small town..well not a town I'd say it was just on big campsite. This must be the Babbling Vale!

You know the Babbling Vale is way bigger than it looks in the game. In the game it just looks like abunch of people standing around but in real life the Babbling Vale is huge with hundreds to tents and sellers. I ran down the hill like a alittle kid to a carnival and immediately started doing circuits around the small tents.

I stopped at an Armor Stand, behind the seller on racks were lots of cool looking armor I mean stuff that a Judge Magister would wear. " Armor?" I said stupidly pointing at the biggest one which was black and had spikes on it. It was cool...I WANT IT!

"It costs 300,000gil." The seller replied.

"What?!" Practically me and Belias yelled at the sametime but Belias couldn't be heard by him. "That's way too much for a piece o crap."

"You must be sick in the head this armor was crafted from pure nethicite kid." He said.

" Really?" I asked with wide eyes now. "Well then I guess it's alittle less crappy."

Don't get me wrong I have money...about 500 gil, you see when I fought those monsters there was bags of money beside their dead bodies for some reason. Inside the little bags was gil, does anyone know what gil looks like? I'll tell ya... their golden coins. Gold Coins are worth 100, Silver is worth 50 and the Bronze ones are 10.

" Are you gonna buy somethin? Cuz if ya ain't I suggest you get lost!" The old seller yelled.

" I guess I'll get lost then, your shop sucks anyway." I took off running away from the armor shop then ran back and pushed over a stack of pencils then ran again. What an asshole. All I wanted was a 299,500gil discount.

I started walking through the market abit more, I was feeling alittle hungry. No scratch that! I was hungry as hell, I hadn't eaten in three days! I stopped at a small snack stand. The woman at the counter had long brunette bangs..."OH MY GOD! AERIS?!" I said pointing at her.

" Huh? How'd you know my name?" She asked putting her hand over her mouth. First Yuna, Rikku and Paine...now Aeris. This must be an alternate Aeris, like Kizer was saying.

" Uhh um random...name...guess." I said with a smile while rubbing behind my head.

" Hm well you got my name right on the money." She with a nod.

"Guess so." I said with a shrug.

" So what will you be having today?" She asked with a bright smile.

" Uh three honey rolls please." I said placing up three fingers.

" That'll be 150gil please." She responded.

"Here ya go." I handed her a gold and one silver. She took the gil and put them in a box then handed me a folded paper cloth with the roles inside.

"Thanks." I said taking the rolls.

"Nice doin business with ya." She replied. I took the roles and sat down next to a water well while eating them. Wow their called honey rolls for a reason, these things are delicious. So Aeris is in the bakery business here on Ivalice huh that's good I can kinda see her working with bread.

I finished up the rolls and did on last look around before deciding it was time to go. I really wanted to atleast buy some armor for myself. All I was wearing now was a black tanktop which was ripped at the stomach, blue slightly ripped jeans and some dirty boots. I didn't mind the jeans being ripped though it looked cool like that.

" Noticin that you need some armor." A voice said. I turned around to see staring at me was a man with blonde hair and a long straw like toothpick in his mouth. It was Cid Highwind from FF7! "Uh...yeah..." I replied. "But I don't got the money."

" Hmm, you don't got the money but you got the brawn kid..." He replied.

" Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

" I'll craft yer some gear that'll be so tough it'd make the shit here look like copper." He said.

" You'll make me some armor for free?!" I asked getting excited.

"Wait whoa...not free...You gotta do somethin for me first." Cid replied rubbing his thumb across his nose like he does in KH. He held up a paper petition from the hunter board. On it was a picture of a Wyrm with long bird like wings and a small body. I've never even seen a monster on the game like this.

"What kinda Wyrm is that?" I asked.

" It's called the Grand Gale Wyrm, it's wings are said to be crafted from God. You see I'm not only a smith, I'm an engineer too. And I want to build an Airship. All I need is those wings for the finishin touches...so kid can ya bring me those wings?" Cid asked. "Bring em to me and I'll craft you armor for and even through in alittle somethin extra."

" Where is the Wyrm?" I asked.

" On these very hills, their higher up..." He pointed further up the mountains to a floating rock formation which was weird. Free armor and all I gotta do is kill off a dragon and bring back the wings...no sweat. " Ok I'll do it..."

" That's the ticket kid." He said with a smile.

"Better start buildin that armor now cuz that thing is as good as dead." I said as I walked past him and to the upper levels of the Mosphoran Highwaste.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I bet you were wondering when you read the first bit of the chapter on the ROGUE CONFORMERS! Well the rogue conformers are characters I made up with different abilities and styles some of them will join the fight for the Espers, some will join the fight for Aeons, some will try to stop the war by taking a side of their own and some will just say "Fuck it." Anyway try not to get too pissed and say stuff like "OH MY GOD WHY WEREN'T THEY IN THE CHOICES!" **

**Rogue Summonings **

  
King Cactuar  
Hades  
Alexander  
Pandemonia  
Doomtrain  
Eden  
Bahamut Zero  
Neo Bahamut  
Carbuncle  
Cerberus  
Quetzacoatl  
Fenrir  
Ramuh  
Diablos  
Ark  
Ramuth  
Madeen  
Atomos  
Minotuar Brothers

So yeah their pretty much gonna kick some ass. Don't ask to make bios for them because it took me awhile to come up with the mess for them. Eden's was especially tough because I can't really figure out what the fuck Eden is? A giant angel robot or something...I dunno it had me stomped for awhile but I finally came up with something. For those of you who don't know Ark he's the fighting transforming robot summoning in FF9...how do I still remember all of these?

Anyway see ya next update


	15. Episode 15

**Episode 2.6: Kel's Upgrade!**

" Do we really have time to meddle around slaying Dragons?" Belias asked appearing as alittle ball of flame that floated beside me as I jumped from rock formation to rock formation with my invocated feet.

"Nah, we don't have time but I would really like that armor Cid's gonna craft." I said landing down on a tall rock. I looked up, I've been jumping from rock to rock going higher and higher yet there is still alot more left to go.

You see Mosphoran Highwaste has these floating weeds, I forget their names but they use air to lift themselves higher into the air. Well the vines are the same way too, the vines wrapped around lots of the large rock formations have lifted the rocks into the sky. Right now I'm miles from the ground, one slip and I'm toast...seriously I'd be dead.

But I wasn't worried about falling, what I was more worried about was this new Wyrm dragon, I've never seen it before. But then again my memories on the clan hunter monsters weren't all that clear either. But the picture Cid showed me was nothing I've seen...even if I haven't played FF12 in awhile if I've seen the monster petition that I've slain before I'm sure I could recognize it. But that monster...I'm sure I've never came into contact with.

I stood up looking at the large formations of rocks I had to climb. I pressed my fire energy into my heels and the gold rings around my ankles spun with quickness. I bent down and launched myself into the air like a torpedo flipping from rock to rock while making my way up.

I jumped from rock to rock until I seen a huge floating tablet about the size of a colloseum. There was nothing floating above it which meant it had to be...the last rock. I touched the rock before it and phased out appearing just above that rock. I landed down on the tablet while looking around.

The tablet I stood on was squared and covered in vines and the stone was a different color an almost cement color.

"Nothing." Belias said stating the obvious. That's right, the Wyrm wasn't here. Infact it seemed like nothing has been up here in years. "Great he played us for fools!"

" I don't really think so." I said looking up at the sky.

"Why's that?" Belias asked.

"Because it's here." I pointed the Masamune up.

Slowly hovering down was the Wyrm, it was about as big as a school bus, it's dragon like armor was pitch black and it had four angel like wings carrying it's body. It slammed down with a force so great the whole tablet rumbled.

I spun the Masamune once in my hand and took off running towards it. With my feet Invocated, I phased out and appeared just infront of it. I raised up Flame Buster and the Masamune with both hands and opened my legs wide while swinging downward hitting it on the top of it's snout.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH

It's head leaned downward like I'd snapped his neck, then I spun around and slammed my lance into it's neck. Just when I thought I had this won, it's tail shot up and attempted a power swing. I phased out again and appeared ontop of it's back.

The Wyrm wiggled alittle shaking me off of it's back and I sort of slid off the side and fell off. As I was falling back down to the tablet the Wyrm was flying down towards me with it's jaws open wide. I swung Flame Buster horizontally and the Wyrm caught the blade with it's teeth.

I quickly pulled the Masamune from my back and slammed the blade across the Wyrm's jaw causing it to let go of the Flame Buster and veer off to the side abit. I flipped backwards landing on the ground then looking up at the Wyrm which was hovering in the air.

The dragon flipped backwards with a full loop then flew at me with high speed. I looked up at the Wyrm then placed Flame Buster on my back. I flew up towards the dragon as it flew back at me. While flying up at the Masamune I spun it in my palm once and veered off to the left alittler missing it's wide head and slicing off it's left front and back wing.

RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

It did a 360 then fell to the tablet while trying to move it's head up alittle. I walked over to it's right side, I could tell that the Wyrm no longer had the intent to fight. With the Masamune I sliced off the last two wings with two quick and swift slashes.

It's wings fell off like branches off a tree. The four bloody wings laid across the tablet...they were pretty big. I stabbed the Masamune through each wing and carried them over my shoulder like it was luggage. Belias appeared at my side as a small ball of flame about the size of my fist. "Do you not feel anything after taking the wings of a noble beast?" He asked.

" Yeah I feel something, but just looking back at it now is gonna make me regret. I got no time for regret..." I replied. I jumped down from the tablet and started on my way down Mosphoran Highwaste. I jumped down from the upper levels of the mountain peak then walked the rest of the way to Babbling Vale whil talking to Belias.

We finally got back to the merchant camp and see Cid standing by the entrance. His eyes widened at the side of me. I tossed the wings off of Masamune. "There are your wings...where's my armor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Heh, you actually did it kid...to be honest I thought you were gonna die." He replied. He snapped his finger and abunch of men in oddly dressed outfits rushed up and grabbed the wings, four men grabbed one wing each and carried them off into the shadows of the merchant camp.

" So where is it?! Where's the armor?!" I asked impatiently.

" I didn't think you come out of it alive or even get to the top to see the damn thing, so I didn't make em yet." He replied rubbing his thumb across his nose. "But now that you came through like a man, I'll hold up my end of the bargain and make your armor for you...here's the somethin extra I promised ya." From behind he handed me a long broad hilt. It looked like the hilt to the bustersword...anyway it was just a long red handle and a wide crome shield with no blade.

"What's this?" I asked.

" It's my newest invention for swordsman who carry lots of blades. It puts all of your swords on that one hilt at once. It's gauranteed to carry all sorts of weapons, katanas, broadswords, rapiers." He explained. Now that he explained it I knew exactly what this was.

It was the sword shield and hilt to the detachable Buster Sword Cloud had in Advent Children.

...No fucking way...

" Give it to me lemme show ya how it works." He said snatching it really quick. We both walked over to a bunker and he pulled out the sword Exalibur from the bunker. He pointed the sword shield at me and I looked at it. "See in here are five slots, you can fit five swords into this baby at once, I know it sounds like a hassle but think about the damage you'll inflict."

He stuck Excalibur into the middle slot, the handle and all. The handle stuck through the shield of but the original hilt of the Fenrir was longer so that it would be weilded only with that handle. He swung the sword around abit... "See..." He handed me the blade and I took it. "Keep the Excalibur kid, think of it as a starter."

" Cool...this is probably the best breakthrough in weapon history!" I said.

" Yeah every now and then I hear alot of hunters complainin, they buy all of these strong swords and don't know which one to use. So I thought why not use em all." He explained with a laugh. "Anyway take good care of this kid, it's the first of it's kind a Cid Highwind limited edition."

"Sweet. Thanks Cid.." I said.

" I should be thankin you, I guess I should go and make this armor now...It'll take 24 hours so stick around." Cid said walking off. I had to test out this new weapon...I pulled out the Masamune and stuck it into the second slot to the middle then swung it down once looking down at the blade from the back end. Masamune and Excalibur as one sword,well not really if you look inside or from the back or front you can see that each blade sits side by side on the hilt and is spread apart by about 5 or 6 centimeters. And I can install three other swords too.

"That's a very useful invention." Belias said.

" I know right...and what are the odds we'd get our hands on it?!" I said swinging to sword once to the right. I started randomly swinging it around until I heard afew people scream and run from me.

"AHHH he's gone nuts!"

"Stop swinging that around ya stupid boy."

I rubbed behind my head while looking down. "Uhh sorry haha..." I walked over to the same fountain I ate the honey rolls at and sat down. The sky was turning a peachish orange color...it was turning dusk and it wasn't long until night fell.

So what should I call my new weapon?! Uhh...hmmm...

"Thinking of a name?" Belias asked appearing on my shoulder.

" Yeah..." I replied.

We both sat with our faces in a knot trying to figure it out. " I got it!" We both said at the same time. "Steel Buster!" We both laughed triumphantly together. Man I was really enjoying myself but...I can't chill here like this. I have to go to Rabanastre...by now Chloe and Kizer probably already got there.

I should probably just skip Rabanastre and head straight for Giruvegan, it's going to take me probably two to three days to reach Rabanastre at my current location. And because Kizer and Chloe having Zodiark and Zaleras they both have the power of flight. So that cuts down on days for them... Yeah I should definitly just head straight through to Giruvegan.

Anyway I was hungry again! I jumped to my feet and grabbed Steel Buster and placed it on my back in a cross with Flame Buster then dashed towards the baker stand. Aeris was still standing there she smiled big when I came over. "Here for more?" She asked.

"Yeah three again please." I said holding up three fingers.

" 50gil please." She replied while putting the bread up on the counter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a single silver coin.

"Uh wasn't it 150 last time?" I asked.

" I gave you a discount." She replied with a smile.

" Hey thanks alot...but if you don't mind me asking...uh why?" I asked.

" I seen you when you were eating them, you looked like you were really enjoying them." She said looking down. "It made me feel happy, not too many like my recipes."

" I don't see why not those Honey Rolls are to die for." I said crossing my arms.

" I guess everyone's entitled to their opinion." She said in a sorrowful tone.

" Well their opinion on it sucks." I replied taking the rolls. " Aeris your rolls are good and if nobody in the world likes them you can always say theres one guy that does." I turned around started to walk off until she called. "Hey you!"

I turned around to face here. " What's your name?" She called.

" It's Kel!" I replied back with a wave then turning to walk off. I sat down by the fountain again and started to chow down on the rolls. I cleared the first two in under ten seconds and just as I was about to eat the last one I felt a pair of eyes gazing on me for some reason...you know when your in a big crowd and you can't really tell but you can FEEL when someone's staring at you. Yeah that feeling struck me right now like a ton o bricks.

I looked up to see far far across the encampment, a girl with a dirty raggy blue kimono like tunic which was cut up and stopped at her thighs like a skirt , she had no shoes and her body was covered in dirt and scars. Her black hair was messy under a light red cap which had cat like ears sown on and two button like eyes. She was staring at me, well not me the roll...and her tongue was out licking the top of her lips.

"Awww..." I felt sorry for her so I did what any other bastard in my perdicament would do. I walked over to her and kneeled down handing her the roll. Her eyes got all shiney and silky as she stared up at me. She slid away from me and bowed her head pounding her forehead into the dirt. I dropped down to one knee completely and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I offered the roll...

She snatched it from me and stuffed her face like she hadn't eaten in three days too. She looked up at me and smiled. "Nyu.."

"Huh? Nyu? Is that your name or somethin?" I asked.

" Nyu..." She smiled looking up at me.

"Please god don't tell me she can't speak..." I said slapping my forehead.

"Nyu nyu.." She laughed alittle micmicing me by slapping her forehead too.

" Your name? What's your name and uh where are your parents at?" I asked looking around. If I had to guess at it I'd say this girl was atleast 10 or 11 years old.

" Nyu..." She replied looking down and curling up into a ball.

" Hmm..No parents huh?" I said. She nodded slowly. I don't know anything about kids, me taking care of her is out of the question. Especially with the war going on and all that...

* * *

Later on the next morning I found myself sleeping on the grass with Steel Buster in my hand. The little girl was resting beside me on her side. I yawned then looked around most of the camp was already up. Last night the little girl and I were playing games, I taught her how to swindle people and steal their wallets out of their pockets while they were walking. And she know how to do it better than I can...hahahahaha! I know...Bad me I'm suppose to be teaching her to stay in school and all that my bad...but who really gives a damn about school eh?

" Ok... I got the armor for ya kid." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Cid towering over me, I stood up and faced him.

"Really ya got it? Let's see..." I said. We both ran over to Cid's Tent and inside was the armor. But didn't really look like armor. It was a simple high collared black vest with a white zipper, the vest stopped alittle above my waist, along with the vest came two shoulder pads, some black gloves and a holster for my weapons that looked alittle like a backpack. "What gives!" I yelled pointing at the leather vest.

" Whaddaya mean?" Cid asked.

" You spent 24 hours making a VEST ARE YOU NUTS YOU OLD MAN!" I yelled. "That's not armor!"

"It's made of 30 percent more nethicite and mythril than the previous armor you seen you ungrateful little maggot." He said.

Err..."Well if it ain't armor atleast I got somethin cool to wear." I slipped it on then attached the metal shoulderpads and black fingerless gloves. With a black scarf I tied my dreads back. The holster was like a metal backpack with lots of racks on it. I put both Steel and Flame Busters on the backpack and it strapped on automatically. Flame Buster was at a left diagonal slant and the Steel Buster was straight along my lowerback.

" Trust me kid, it's armor...you'll do just fine in it." He said.

" Anyway thanks Cid." I said walking out of the tent in a hurry. Now I had no clings to this town I started running towards the exit to the Babbling Vale until I felt a waist hug. I looked around to see the little girl hugging me. "Huh?" I said looking down at her. I pat her on the forehead then kneeled down. " Alright listen up..."

" Nyu..." She smiled.

" I can't stay here." I said with abit of a half smile. "I've got business in other places to take care of."

"Nyu!" She said hugging me and holding me tight around my neck. I pat her back lightly.

" I'm sorry..." I got up and started walking off to leave the Vale but she started to walk behind me. " You can't come with me."

"Nyu..." She kneeled down and her eyes grew wide as if she were going insane.

O.O- little girl.

" Don't worry I'll come to visit you." I said walking up to her. I kneeled down and pulled out a bag of remaining gil. I had about 300gil left over. I gave her the entire sack of coins. "You should ration this, tell the nice bakery lady you are with me and she'll give ya a discount on three honey rolls...Anyway I'll see ya."

I took off running out of the village jumping from point to point like a ninja clearing alot of land. Hey I didn't want to leave her but she can't stay with me...it's what's best for that kid if she just stays away. It's whats best for anyone who isn't a conformer to stay away from me.


	16. Episode 16

**Episode 2.7: A new companion**

I ran through the Mosphoran Highwaste flipping over fiends and dashing low like Inuyasha. Damn I hated that guy, Inuyasha...my god that show pissed me off. I don't even want to use him as an example, so I'll say Naruto or Kakashi. Anyway that's besides the point...I was running really fast with no Invocated feet.

To be honest I felt a helluva lot stronger than I used to be. Let's see, I fought Adamantoise, The Elemental warriors of Wind, Death, Sound all at the same time, abunch of dead zombies and such in Nabudis, beat the Elemental Warrior of Ice and fought a four winged angel dragon. Why shouldn't I atleast be alittle stronger!?

I landed down near the exit to Mosphoran Highwaste as the ground started to shift elements from mountain rock to sand. Nalbina fortress was within view, I started to walk normally towards the fortress. I was alittle thirsty.

"KELVIS STOP!!" Belias shouted.

" What?! Bel what is it?" I asked alittle shocked by his sudden outburst.

" You mean you can't sense that? It's the sense of bloodlust, we have to turn back someone is being killed." Belias said. My eyes narrowed abit as I turned around and began to run up the mountain like Sora. As I ran I grabbed the hilt to Steel Buster and pulled it out from the sheath on my lower back.

"Invocate!" I said as my feet glen with a fire orange aura. I shot forward with speed and a trail of fire leading behind me. I dragged the tip of Steel Buster along the ground as it shot up sparks from touching the stoney ground.

I turned a ridge corner and see that little girl a wolf had it's jaws around her shoulder in attempt to rip her apart spilling her blood everywhere. In phased out and appeared just above the wolf, I fell down crushing it under the blades of Steel Buster like a skewer. I ripped the dead jaws off of the girl and picked her up.

"Is she dead?" Belias asked as I placed my head to her heart.

"No she's still alive." I kneeled down and laid her body down on the ground. The wound was on her right shoulder... deep bite marks. The pain must have been too much for her. At any rate I have to do something about this. "Belias do you know any healing techniques?"

" What we do to heal ourselves is use fire. We can't use fire on this little girl..." Belias replied. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on her wound. I wanted her to be healed...I wished it...I didn't know what to do though. Please come on..."Hm?" Belias made the surprised sound. My eyes opened emitting from my palm was a calm, green flame that burned over her wound making it no more...her shoulder was back to normal...as if she was never bitten.

I looked up at Belias and Belias looked down at me. "Strange." We both said at the same time.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at me.

"What's the matter with ya ya crazy kid I told ya to sta..." I started before she wrapped her little hands around my waist.

"Nyuu!! Nyuuuu!!" She trembled. I sighed and pat her head.

"She must have been terrified." Belias added.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "Don't worry the fiend is dead."

I pointed to the corpse of the wolf with Steel Buster stabbed into it. She looked over at it and calmed down abit then looked up at me with a smile. " What's the matter I told you to stay at the Babbling Vale." I retorted. Her smile turned into a frown and she looked away from me as if she were gonna cry.

I looked down past her was alittle brown bag, it was ripped open by the fiend. Inside was a long cloth, a dagger and three roles. Heh...how cute she packed up for the trip. "..." I stopped to think about it.

"We have to bring her with us." Belias broke out of seemingly nowhere with that.

"Huh?" I said looking to him.

" If we just leave she'll make another attempt to follow us like this and the fiends will surely make a meal of her." He explained.

" You sure?" I asked. Belias merely gave a nod. I looked down at the little girl then set down on the ground she was still looking alittle upset. I rolled up her things into a bag and tied it with the tiny rope provided. Then I walked over to Steel Buster and drew it from the fiend's back. " Well let's get going." I said looking back at the girl.

O.o- Little Girl

" Nyu?" She said pointing to herself.

" Yeah let's go, you want to come along with me right?" I asked holding out a palm. Her eyes got all watery again and she placed her hand on mine. I pulled her up and caught her in my arms then started to jog down the side of the hill like Musashi. "So kid what's your name? I just can't call you little girl all the way through this journey."

"Nyu." She replied simply with a smile.

" Nyu huh...kay Nyu it is...my name is Kel, but I doubt you'd happen to say it seeing as though you only understand english and not speak it." I replied. I jogged my way through the Mosphoran Highwaste, then down into the Nalbina Fortress.

We stopped at the little entrance area, I needed some cloths for Nyu, the cloths was was wearing were ripped and bloody and just filthy. I set her down and she held my hand as we both walked through the small marketing area inside then stopped at a cloth shop.

"Hey I wanna buy something for her." I said picking Nyu up by her hand. She grabbed my arm with both hands and laughed alittle then I set her back down. The woman at the counter looked alittle confused then pulled out alittle blue dress with white shorts and a pair of straw sandals. "I suspect you don't want anything too flashy."

" Right." I replied.

" 300gil." She said.

" Ok..." I reached into my pocket and I couldn't feel any coins. I checked my other pocket then my back pockets. "Uh-oh..."

"Nyu.." Nyu held up a bag of coins. That's right I gave her the last of my money so she could hold on for acouple more days. I took the bag and handed it to the seller. She took the bag from me and counted the gil. She then nodded and I took the cloths and wrapped them up.

We walked outside of the Nalbina Fortress and stopped by a well. I grabbed the cloth by the well and dunked it into the luke warm water and pulled it out and wiped off Nyu's face. She closed her eyes like I used to do when my mom did this for me. I wiped off her arms and legs relieving her of the dirt and and dried blood...I really wonder what really happened to this kid in the past.

I handed her the cloths and she went behind the well. I looked left and right for any peeping toms. In about two minutes she came out tugging on the cloths while smiling. "Well let's go Nyu we got a long ride ahead of us."

"Isn't it abit unprofessional for the an Elemental Knight to be lugging around an innocent and defenseless girl." A voice cut through the air that I only I seemed to hear. Nyu looked up at me with a smile while rocking from side to side with a tune in her head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" Don't fret...I'm not an enemy..." The voice replied. " My name is Letisha Elemental Warrior of Poison, but you can call me Leish comrade."

"Where are you?" I asked looking around.

"Nyu?" Nyu tilted her head to the side alittle.

" I'm alittle lost right now in the Dalmascan Estersands, can ya help a girl out?" She asked.

" Your lost around here?" I said looking around.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm somewhere can you come and get me I've been in this stinkin desert lost for 2 days straight." She said.

" Somewhere in the Estersands huh? Don't worry I'm on my way." I said. I grabbed Nyu and she squealed in jow as I took off running past Nalbina Fortress. Another ally, looks like I gotta find her first.


	17. Episode 17

**Episode 2.8: The Fight for Leish**

I was dashing through the sandy desert of the Estersands, I was in the Banks of Nebra near the South Bank Village. I'd ran through this way hoping to see Leish but I couldn't spot her. I'd been to the Mummering Defile and the Sand Swamp Naze there was no trace of her.

" Hey Belias can ya sense Leish around here or what?" I asked.

There was no reply, that's another thing that's been sorta bothering me. Ever since I left Nalbina fortress, Belias stopped talking and appearing. "Nyu..." Nyu said while looking around. She was sitting over my left shoulder with her arms snug around my neck.

"Hang on Nyu." I said.

"NyuNyu!" She said really quick. I bent my knees alittle and jumped straight up into the air, with then I sort of drifted forward almost gliding to a rock formation. I jumped off of a stone and landed on another. "Nyuuuuuu!!" She laughed as we jumped from rock to rock over the desert.

I wonder why Belias stopped responding, ever since he stopped talking I couldn't invocate my legs to speed up my search for Leish. Not only that but I could feel my strength over fire slipping away somehow and some sort of new mist energy building up in me that I can't utilize...as much as I tried my body can't use this new energy and it's building up more and more inside me like a hot air balloon. I can't invocate not even a small part of my body without Belias...I wonder what's going on?

As I was hopping from rock to rock just when I was feeling tired...cuz I was searching ALL DAY! I spotted a short girl walking through the the Yardang Labyrinth. She had a long black dress that dragged along the sand with weird blue hair that was held back in a tight bun. I landed down just beside her...kicking up dust beside her. She merely looked at me... "It's about time I...eh..." She looked at me as if I were an alien or some ugly creature that she just couldn't bare to look at.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Nyu?" Nyu said tilting her head to the side alittle.

" You are an elemental knight aren't you?" She asked.

" Yeah!" I said pointing to myself like Sora.

"Nyu!" Nyu said pointing at me as if to say 'Yeah too'.

Leish looked at me then cocked her head to the side while raising an eyebrow. She walked around me while looking up and down and side to side. "Then...where is your spiritual partner? I can't even sense who or what it is...You seem like a normal human guy to me." She said.

" Huh? You...you can't sense Belias?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Belias is your spirit partner...hmm..." She rubbed her chin while staring at me. "Anyway no I can't sense him...are you some sort of imposter?"

" Noway!" I said throwing my hand out to the side.

" Then prove your the real conformer of Belias...Invocate." She said with a straight face.

" You got it. Nyu.." I said looking to her. She jumped off of my shoulder and took afew steps back while looking at me. Leish took afew steps back as well. I reached to my back and grabbed Flame Buster from my back, I held it up like Ichigo and the crimson cloth wrapped around my right palm as my body began to glow with a dim orange light. I started to charge mist energy, I needed a total of three mist guages aka MP bars to Invocate.

I stood in the middle of the Yardang Labyrinth charging my orange energy as it started to rise like a flame at my feet and spread out tossing sand into the air. My body glen with a orange flash, that's one guage up. The aura got alittle more intense, the aura started to rise higher and spread out wider. Another orange light flashed...that's two now one more! I felt my aura spread out alittle more and the mist rise alittle more high while getting alittle hectic.

"HHHAAAAA!!! INVOCATE!!" I yelled with that a weird blue flame appeared around my body and flashed, I felt nothing but cold air rush in my direction. When the dust cleared my entire right arm including Flame Buster was covered in ice. I lowered my hand and it hit the sand as I dropped to one knee..."What the...Ice?" I said.

" I thought Belias was a fire type Esper." Leish said walking up to me.

I raised my left hand to make a fireball but the fire wouldn't start..."Uh?" I started it again but nothing happened. I couldn't even make a spark. "BELIAS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" I yelled shaking my left fist.

"Here I've got it." Leish walked calmly to my right side and pulled out a katana that looked similar but not completely like the Masamune then stabbed it into the ice slab covering my hand arm and weapon. It shattered like glass as I felt the warmth of the desert over my arm again. "At any rate I believe your the Elemental Warrior of Fire." She said turning her back to me.

Nyu ran over to me and dropped down to her knees and ankles sitting beside me looking worried. "Nyu Nyu..." She said as her eyes got all wide and moody. I looked away from her and looked up at Leish.

"Why? I mean how do you know I'm the Fire elementalist?" I asked standing to my feet.

"Because of that weapon, it's made out of the same material as mine and it has the same crest of the Espers." Leish held up her wakizashi on the end of the handle was a seal like mark. I looked at the right spearhead spike of Flame Buster it had the same mark. "But all that aside I have not the slightest as to what's going on with Belias."

" What Mist Pressure!" A voice said. Leish and I both looked up to see a man dressed in a black tuxedo with spikey steel toed gater dress shoes. His hair was black and slicked backwards and he had a pointy mustache. He was standing high up on a rock very high up...

"Who are you?" I said taking while putting my hand out for Nyu. She hid behind me and peaked off the side alittle. I an instant he phased out and appeared just infront of Leish he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hola Senora Hermosa." The mexican man said winking at her. Leish pulled back her hand and slapped him. " Momma caliente tengo gusto de eso." He smiled while rubbing his cheek.

"Hey don't ignore me!" I shouted shaking my fist.

" Cierre Para arriba!" He shouted back at me swishing his hand out to the side. " The only thing I hate more than tourists is a man who gets in the way of another man and his lady...so why don't you just.." He phased out in an instant and appeared just infront of me. Faster than a speeding bullet he shoved his foot into my chest before I could so much as even raise a weapon to block. I went flying through three different stone walls. "...Take a seat..." He finished.

I crawled out of the rubble and looked up at the guy in the suit tap dance circles around Leish. Leish ignored him and walked over to me. "Are you alright?" She asked with a straight face. To be honest no, that kick hit me so hard my lower body feels alittle numb.

" Cual es este?! La mujer es este hombre usted novio?!" He asked pointing at me.

" Speak english you bum." Leish said as she and Nyu helped me to my feet alittle.

" Mujer! Is this muchacho retardado your...boyfriend?" He asked pointing at me again.

" No..." Leish said immediately taking her hands off my arm. I sort of slumped down abit then I picked myself up with Nyu's help.

"Mujer do not lie for him! Prepare yourself Muchacho for I, El Ceazer will combat you to the death for the love of Mujer." He said raising his right foot like some sort of kickboxing champion. And he probably was...

" Be careful, he's a conformer." Leish said looking over to me.

"WHAT?! Your not gonna try and talk some sense into em?" I asked waving my hands around like an anime character.

" Well no, don't you want to fight for my honor and stuff like that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I BARELY KNOW YOU!!" I shouted.

"Watch out." Leish said really quick. She grabbed Nyu and phased out quickly. I looked up to see El Ceaser with his right foot high into the air. I quickly pulled out Steel Buster as he dropped his heel down on me. I blocked his kick, the pressure was so intense that the earth crackled under my feet. He quickly flipped off of my blade and tossed a side left jab kick at me. I held up Steel Buster vertically blocking the attack my body slid back abit.

Appearing on Ceaser's shoulder flipping around was a spirit version of cactuar. So he's the Conformer of Cactuar huh? Well that explains the highspeed kicking...

" Muchacho, your movements aren't that quick...maybe you should put down the swords and fight with you hands and feet!" While having his left foot forced against Steel Buster he jumped in the air and with his right kick he twirled and kicked me in the face. I twirled in the air as well and stuck my feet out kicking Ceaser in the jaw. He merely slid back while rubbing his jaw but I spun and hit the ground.

"Ceaser we should stop fighting this is stupid." I said slamming Steel Buster into the sand below me.

" I don't call fighting for the woman you love stupid...it is obvious you are not fit for Mujer." He practically sang her voice.

"I just met her!" I said. "If you want her get her I'm not stoppin you..."

" Pitiful...you are not willing to fight for the woman you love? Even when you love her you'll let another man take her away?" El Ceaser said resting his hands on his hips. "Chico you are a coward."

" COWARD?!" I dashed towards him and swung Steel Buster down on him. El Ceaser slid to the side dodging my blades, he then shot his left foot at me. I ducked the foot and swung Steel Buster horizontally but El Ceaser leaned back like Neo dodging the blade then started to flip backwards as I ran after him." I've faced off with tons of fiends!!"

He stopped flipping and his eyes grew wide to see that I was keeping up with him. I got close and swung diagonally to the right, he took a step back then raised his heeled and dropped it down on me. His heel slammed on my forehead as blood immediately rushed down. " I faced off with zombies!" That pain wasn't enough I kept going...I stabbed Steel Buster forward but El Ceaser jumped up and landed on the back of the blade.

I pulled out Flame Buster from the satchel on my back as it unraveled from the crimson cloth. I pointed it at Ceaser while grabbing the cloth with my teeth and clutching onto it. I filled it with fire aura and blasted three fireballs at Ceaser at point blank range. Steam and mist arisen between us in an explosion and Ceaser went flying out of the dust. Ceaser hit the ground the immediately flipped to his feet while coughing up little drips of blood.

I came running out of the black smoke with Flame and Steel Buster in each hand. " I fought dragons, giant turtles! Stood up against a badass ice warrior and even saved a poor innocent girl's life!" I stopped just infront of him and rapidly swung both of them at him, stabbing and slicing. El Ceaser countered with lots of kicks that canceled out the slashes but I kept swining and he kept kicking.

"I did these things! I did these things even when I was terrified! I was so scared I could shit myself but I did these things anyway! I risked my life for people!! Nobody has the fucking right...TO CALL ME A COWARD!!" I kicked him back then slid away from him myself. "Aisu Kouen!"

I slashed Steel Buster out to the right blasting out of my blade was a curling blue wave surrounded with a fire orange aura. El Ceaser jumped up dodging the wave, but I was miles ahead of him. When he looked up I was just in his face. I slammed down Steel Buster on him but he held up his forearm to block. "Aisu Kouen!" I said feeling a cold smog of wing release from my mouth.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ceaser screamed as he was covered in a glacier of ice. His body fell to the sand and slammed down hard.."Ehhhh!! AHHHH!! THIS ICE!! THIS ICE IT BUUUUURRRRRNNNNSS!!" He screamed busting out of the ice with a high kick. He flipped back while stroking his hair and shivering out of pain.

"Muchacho." He said pointing at me. "You've bested me now but wait until next we meet...I will kill you for sure and Mujer will be mine." With that he phased out. In an instant he was gone, I dropped down to one knee looking at the shards of burning ice along the ground that busted off of Ceaser. "Ice Fire?"

" Wow I don't know what you did but it was pretty cool." Leish said. I turned my back and jumped alittle, you know when people suddenly appear by you and you feel alittle jumpy or startled? Well aparently Kizer and Leish we're experts at doing that. (N/A: And Oblivion too but he's not in this story.)

" Belias!" I called once more while sheathing Flame and Steel Buster behind me. Nyu hugged me at the waist and I pet her head. But Belias still wasn't responding.

"You said you had a fight with a badass ice warrior before?" Leish asked looking at me with that straight none emotional face. To be completely honest with you, any girl who has a straight face all the time looks like Rukia or Hitsugaya's little sister or something.

" Uh yeah." I replied with a nod.

" Hmmm...Ice Fire..." Teish pondered as she walked over and kicked over a block of heated ice. "And Belias won't reply to you?"

" No." I said.

"Nyuuu..." Nyu said poking a block of iced fire with a stick.

" Do ya know what's going on?" I asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea but I'm not entirely sure, give me some time to think on it...in the meantime let's get out of this desert I've had just about all I can stand of this place." She said. Stroking one of her bangs out of her face. 

* * *

**If you can guess what's going on with Kel and Belias and the mysterious Ice ability I'll give ya a 60 billion dollars and a cookie. **


	18. Episode 18

**Episode 2.9: Death by Sleep**

It was a rainy night in Tchita Uplands, the skies were already darkened by night but made it worse do to heavy rain clouds and the pounding rain. Walking out of the Sochen Cave Palace was a figure in a white suit of armor with golden runes written all over him. His helm had no facial features but abunch of golden runes written on the face. On his back were long white transparent wings and in his right hand was a golden hilted broadsword with a ocean blue blade.

He stepped violently out of the cave having slain acouple of fiends, he all of a sudden stopped when his large invocated foot hit and splashed on a puddle. He looked around slowly then looked up to see standing on higher ground was another warrior suited in pure black armor with purple runes written on the body. His armor was more spikey and devilish, on his back was a long ripped black cape with the red crest of Bahamut Zero on it.

Phasing in just to his right acouple of yards off was another warrior suited in gray armor with red runes written on his armor. He also wore a black cape with the glowing crest of Cerberus on his back.

The white knight's wings grew even long and began to flap lightly lifting him into the air. In an instant the Grey Knight drew two machine guns and pointed them at the white knight firing off thousands of energy infused rounds. An invisible barrier rose up around the white knight everytime a bullet connected the imprint of a floating sword, spear or shield would flash for a second then disappear again.

While the Gray Knight was firing the Black Knight flipped off of the higher land and flew down at the White Knight while holding out his right and left palms. Appearing in both of his hands were two Durandal swords. The White Knight held up his one golden sword and blocked both blades.

The Black Knight phased out on the spot then appeared just over the White Knight, the Black Knight's chest armor piece opened like a gate and appearing in the chestplate was a small cannon. A red sphere appeared in his chest, the sphere broke off into a huge wave that engulfed the angel like Knight in an explosion that light up all of Tchita.

The Black Knight flipped out of the explosion and slid away as the smoke engulfed the area. The Gray Knight lowered his guns...

They both waited...

Ever so patient...

Until all of a sudden a light spear at the length of 10 meters flew out of the smoke parting the air and stabbed the Gray Knight straight through the chest. The Gray Knight dropped his guns and slammed to his knees and fell over like a cold stone. When the smoke cleared the angel knight's armor was broken off, his chest mail, left and right arm armor and his helm was completely shattered all that was left was his bottom armor.

His face was finally revealed long golden blonde hair and green eyes with vanilla skin. He turned towards the man in black armor then flew towards him and phased out appearing just behind him on one knee with his sword whipped out to the right side. When the blonde stood up the knight in black armor dropped to his knees like a cold stone and fell over.

The blonde looked up at the stormy sky and his long white wings whipped out from behind him. In one flock he was gone the only trace left behind was a single white feather.

"This is it...this is where your story will begin, Zax." A voice said. Standing up on an old ruin was a man in a red robe with black shades.

* * *


	19. Episode 19

_**Episode 3.1: Zax the Angelic Conformer**_

I sat down on a rock on the Phon Coast looking out at the clear blue waves. It was just acouple of hours after my fight in the Tchita Uplands. Fury the Conformer of Bahamut Zero and Brock the Conformer of Cerberus.

I don't think I've formally introduced myself yet, my name is Zax Koinzell, the Conformer of Alexander and the third elemental warrior of light and I have only one goal, to stop this war between the Espers and the Aeons.

For you see I know the real reason behind this very war and I know whose pulling all of the strings. The man behind all of this is also a Conformer, he is the Conformer of Griever and is the elemental warrior of Time, his name is Emblis.

Using time distortion and reconfiguration of space he was able to transport the Aeons from Gaia and Spira to Ivalice. The way these worlds work is that they must have one dominate race of guardians and that is the very essence of this war. To gain dominance of guardianship over Ivalice, innocent men, women, children's lives are at stake and Emblis is all behind it, enjoying himself like it was the super bowl.

The Aeons and Espers are all equally matched in power, they will eventually destroy themselves in this war. And once their all dead Emblis will absorb the power of all 26 Espers and Aeons including the ones from the Rogue Conformers. His power will be unsurpassed.

My goal is stop this war and take down Emblis before he gains that power, he is already a wicked and cruel man there is no telling what he'll do with that kind of power.

But there was a problem...I just couldn't find him...I know he's on Ivalice but his Mist Energy, neither I no Alexander could sense any trace of it.

" Alexander." I said nonchalantly.

" Yes." He replied in a monotone.

" Is there any traces of mist particles here belonging to Griever?" I asked.

"No...but there are hints of other conformers along this beach." He replied.

" Then let's move on." I turned around to start walking along Phon Coast, "Next I think we'll head out to Golmore Jungle...it's much more secluded and excellent for hiding."

"Yes but isn't Golmore alittle too obvious of a place to hide?" He asked appearing as a miniature version of himself on my left shoulder.

"Yeah but let's not overthink this guy, he may be an idiot." I replied. Just minutes after I made that comment appearing before me was two figures dressed in black coats with long zippers and their hoods tucked far over their heads. The one on the right stood at 6 feet and the smaller one on the left stood around 5'9.

" I recognize them." Alexander said almost immediately. I could see their summoned spirits, wrapped around the shorter figure was a spirit version of Leviathan and standing just beside the taller figure was Ixion. "Their Aeons." I added.

" Heh you must be that angel guy Tenna was talking about...your...pretty cute." The shorter one said taking off her hood to reveal her shoulderlength blonde hair. "We're both blondes."

"Stacey let's not forget the mission." The taller figure took off his hood revealing that he had long mangy black hair.

"Yeah right...so like we're suppose to beat the shit out of you or whatever." The conformer of water said. "Under orders of the badass babe Tenna."

"This Tenna must be the organizer of the Aeons." Alexander whispered.

" I see so this Tenna ordered you to destroy me?" I asked with a straight face.

" Yeah she makes the rules or we'll have to suffer the wrath of Anima." The conformer of thunder said as two seven foot long chains dropped from his sleeves and light up with blue electricity.

" At any case I don't blame the both of you." I said closing my eyes. In that instant the Conformer of Thunder phased out and appeared just above me. He lanced his fists forward and launching at me were both of those chains that seemed to grow longer with the electricity put into it.

I phased out and appeared behind him then kicked him in the side of his head, he went flipping into the sand skipping like a stone on a pond until he flipped and placed his arms down to brake his speed. From behind the Water Conformer with...a squirt gun rifle shot out streams of water at me.

" Don't let the water touch you." Alexander warned. I phased out and appeared on the sand...

"Why?" I asked.

" The water is increased by her Mist, she uses her Mist to increase the water pressure to undersea level gravity pressure. It could crush any part of your body by just touching you." He explained.

" I see..."

With that bursting up from the sand below me were thousands of chains they flew up surrounding me in a cage like dome then swoop down at me. I stood at ease watching them fall then held up my right hand, "Cancel!" I shouted.

With that a indigo light flashed from my palm and the chains snapped apart with ease. I phased out and appeared just behind the Thunder Conformer holding my Keyblade Oathkeeper to his back. " Your name..." I said simply.

He seemed astonished and he wouldn't move. "Err...Daniel." He replied looking back slightly.

"And Hers?" I asked looking over his body alittle to the blonde running over with the super soaker.

"Sta-Stacy..." He replied again.

" DANIEL MOOOVVEE!!!" A voice screamed. Phasing infront of us was Stacy and at the tip of her super soaker was a large waterball the size of a basketball. She fired it at me at point blank range and the pressure was so intense my heart stopped beating for five seconds and I dropped to one knee holding my chest and gasping for air.

When the dust cleared I was down on one knee staring at the both of them. "They've both Invocated...but I didn't sense any higher mist release power." Alexander said.

He was right they were both Invocated, Daniel had a sleeveless silver armored suit with lightening bolts drawn on the sides and middle armor. His helm had no facial features but had he had a singel curved horn on his forehead and his body was constantly surrounded by electricity as if he were some sort of electric rod. Beside him was invoked Stacy, she had a light blue tight suit that stopped at her knees with golden armor on her shoulders, arms and shins. She also had a golden helm with blue runes written on it and a large golden fin on her head. On her back was a large water tank.

"Fully Invoked... without releasing any mist energy?" I panted while holding my chest.

" They aren't the amatuers we took them for." Alexander added.

" Hmm..." I stood up straight. My armor hadn't recovered since the last time I fought with Bahamut Zero and Cerberus. So I won't invocate but then again I don't really need to to defeat these two weaklings. I stomped down once and held my Oathkeeper up with both hands in a braver stance.


	20. Episode 20

**_Episode 3.2: 100th Review_**

Yes, I know this can't really be called an episode but I'm putting it as an episode anyway! THIS IS MY 100th REVIEW!! THIS SOOO KICKS ASS!! I wanna thank Demi, Gale, Blaze, DoE, Servent, Tristar, Pikadude, dark672, Black Jackal if I missed anybody I'm sorry but I really appreiciate your reviews!

I love you people...ya make me feel good inside...accept dark672...I got nothin against you and I'm sure you got nothin against me but dude...in every one of your reviews you write..."It's Good"...ever since you started doing this I've been slowly losing my mind. Cuz sometimes I sit in my apartment just chillin on the fuckin couch. I just sit up there and I'm like..."What does that guy really mean?! Is he saying it's good because it's good or is he just being sarcastic?!" dark672 your a scary person but I respect you and I absolutely love your characters that you sent in the bios. Especially Stacy she kicks ass...

Gale-san and Demi-chan, I'm not sure if I got your character on the low down I read Gale's PM and it sounds like your really going to share Chaos so I'm gonna try to work that out in the next episode. It's Gale and Demi's big debut! Weither their ready for it or not!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAA!!! (INSERT MORE EVIL LAUGHTER HERE)

Oblivion, Mr.God of Death or whatever...I know it was you who ate my cheesecake I hid in the back of the fridge...Ghost told me...when I see you I'm kick your ass OVERLORD STYLE!

Blaze Shadow...or should I say Matt, dude...as always its an honor to even mention your name man.

Anyway I've been uh..workin on these three fics at the same time Forest Brave, Man-Eater and World Conquest...I don't know about you but World Conquest is gonna be the shit! It's gonna be like World Dom but just MORE ACTION and MORE NUDITY, I will ask for bios once the story reaches Kel's POV but for those of you who I already know your gonna be added automatically even if you don't wanna be in it...BECAUSE I'M THE OVERLORD IF I SAY YOUR IN IT YOUR IN IT DAMMIT! ESPECIALLY BLAZE I'M STILL PAYING YOU, YA LAZY MERC!!!

Oh and another thing about World Conquest for those of you who have characters as vassals in any World Dom related stories including Dragoon Kingdom. I will personally remake your characters, not by personality or weapons just looks and cloths. I'm gonna take a shot at remodeling them. I've never done this before so please don't completely hate me if your character turns up the way you don't like but I doubt that. I make some pretty cloths check my profile Kel's updated bio.

Speaking of my profile, I'm gonna add all new characters to the new World Dom series that'll be coming out next year cuz I'll be starting my new job in Feburary which will give me LOADS of time MUAHAHAHAHHAAHA!! If you want any details on the new world dom series wait for me to update my profile.

Anyway 100 REVIEWS! THIS FIC GOT A 100 REVIEWS!! I tell ya I haven't been this happy since my girlfriend told me she was joking about being pregnant.

-Starts dancing with abunch of hot girls-

Man I feel like I'm the best writer on fanfiction...but sadly I'm not...aparently I'm very low on the list around here. Here I am thinking I'm the shit when there is thousands of guys out there who write even better than this...WAY BETTER...when I think about it it makes me sad alittle...cuz some people have stories that broke even a 1000 reviews. I tell ya if I got a thousand reviews I'd go out and find everyone who wrote a review and hug them then give them a cookie. And I wouldn't stop until everyone had their cookie...

I can sorta see that shit playing out.

This is what I believe Blaze would Do:

-Knock knock-

Blaze (opens door): hello  
Me: Yo Blaze it's me man Overlord Kel listen I got a thousand reviews so I'm gonna hug ya and give ya this cookie.  
Blaze: T.T (takes cookie and slams door)

This is what I believe Gale would Do:

-Knock Knock-

Gale (opens door)?  
Me: Yo sup Gale, it's me Overlord Kel ya know from fanfiction?  
Gale: Wow I thought you'd be awhole taller in real life.  
Me: (Thinks: OH HELL NAH)... errr anyway I got a 1000 reviews and since you were one of the reviews I gotta give ya a hug and a cookie.  
Gale: (steps back) uh...I don;t want the hug but you can give me the cookie though.  
Me: (gives him the cookie)  
Gale: (takes cookie) thanks...well it's been good seeing you and update will ya? (shuts door)

This is what I believe Demi would Do:

-Knock Knock-

Demi: (opens door) Oh my god! A ROBBER!! (sprays me with pepper spray then kicks me in the nuts and karate chops me on the back)  
Me: (knocked out)  
Demi: (slams door)

-3 Hours Later-

-Knock Knock-

Demi: (opens door)  
Me: Now wait a minute Demi  
Demi: HE'S BACK!! AHHH (beats my ass with a metal bat until I fall into a coma)

-Later at the hospital-

Demi: Ooooooh hi Kel sorry about the uh...well you know... I thought you'd be taller in real life  
Me: (Thinks: oooh boy)

This what I believe DoE would Do:

-Knock Knock-

Ja ne: (opens door)  
Me: Hey DoE it's me...  
Ja ne: (slams door)

-Knock Knock-

Ja ne: (opens door) What do you want?  
Me: wait asec don't slam the door, I just wanna tell ya...  
Ja ne: (slams door)

-Knock Knock-

Ja ne: (opens door)  
Me: DON'T SLAM THE DOOR AGAIN!!  
Ja ne: well if your gonna yell (slams door)

-Later playing Disgaea-

Ja ne: Sorry I was just trying to level up...this shit takes time something I don't have to waste talking to people at the door.  
Me: um hmm...ANIMAL PIRATES!!  
Ja ne: WHERE?!  
Me: SYKE!!  
Ja ne: (knocks Kel out with a cookie)

This is how I believe dark672 would take it:

-Knock Knock-

Dark: (opens door)  
Me: Yo dark672 from fanfiction dot net?  
Dark: Yes  
Me: It's me Overlord Kel from the same site!  
Dark: Oh...It's Good (slams door)

PWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!! Or atleast that's how it would go in another sense or whatever. So like 100 reviews I got em...thanks to you viewers...I'll continue to right until I'm...probably 25 then I'll quit for good and leave all of my fics in the care of either Blaze, Demi, DoE or Gale. I'm sorry anybody who wants to have my fics...it's just it has to be either those 4 people so somebody can carry on my legacy(YES LEGACY!)...ya know if I had a kid who can write really good I'd introduce him to the fic and he'll be Overlord Kel Jr. that would kick so much ass!! then there will be Blaze Jr. and Gale Jr. and Demi Jr. and DoE Jr. Then I could probably die being know around the internet as the guy who made fanfiction a family tradition.

My Secrets to Writing:

1.) Play music while your writing (Every chapter that you see that I've ever written I was listening to music while writing it. I cannot write without music.. I mean I can write but it won't be as good. I need a rthymn.)

2.) Don't Write while your mad you have to have a leveled head. (Writing while your too mad will come out like a slaughter fest and writing while your too happen your work will turn out like a porno or a lovey dovey type shit.)

3.) Stay on Track (Digression from your original piece makes your fic look like retardation.)

4.) Don't stay up writing (If it's late at night and your not sleepy it's ok, but if your tired DO NOT stay up writing, I mean you can stay up reading but DON'T STAY UP TO WRITE. There will be so many gap leaks in your fucking story it would look like you wrote it while drunk and high at the same time.)

How I update so Fast:

This is what everybody's been waiting for...how do I update so fucking fast I'll tell you...I honestly don't know. I'm always working on schoolwork although nobody can probably tell. Just watch how I update and you can tell when I'm busy like I've said many times before. This thanksgiving break thing is giving me alot of time though...anyway I update quick because I write chapters extremely fast and upload them nearly at the same time or just wait for acouple hours fall asleep then update them. That man eater chapter and this very chapter right now was written 5 o clock in the morning. All day I'm sleeping or working on schoolwork so all I do is come in and upload the damn chapter then get up and leave to go to work. BE SMART DON'T BE A RETARD ABOUT UPDATING FOLKS.

Anyway this is where the random bullshit chapter ends...keep reading...oh oh yeah! Wait wait wait it's not over yet I gotta tell ya some stuff bout Forest Brave:

FOREST BRAVE SERIOUS SPOILERS!!

This is the spoilers section, if you don't like spoilers then don't read.

Kizer Zin get's paired with Yuna, Rikku and Paine (No he really does all at the same time in the later chapters when Kel's POV comes back around.)

Matthew Conformer of Thunder Esper Adrammelech is gonna have complete lemon chapter with a Jote, Fran's sister! (Dead ass serious folks infact I'm not even writing that chapter, I'm getting Lemon Master Chris on the job, if you don't know Matt then check the reviews...HE'S ACTUALLY BLAZE!)

Nyu is actually a Conformer?! (Yes she is a conformer...but of which aeon or esper or rogue summoning?)

Someone is gonna get called a Bitch!! (Whose gonna be called the bitch? And who is gonna say it?"

KIRA IS THE CONFORMER OF MATEUS?! (Check the reviews page)

Demi and Gale shows up in the NEXT CHAPTER?! (They really do...)

El Ceaser, Balthier, Sephiroth, Zidane, Vaan and Vincent all fall under a ruthless spell and fight for the love of Leish in a big superbrawl?! (This really does happen.)

Kel dies!! (Oops..I've said too much.)

Anyway stay tuned for the seeings of the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z!!!...I mean...uh FOREST...BRAVE!!!


	21. Episode 21

**_Episode 3.3: Another Token _**

I peered across the white sands at the two Conformers across from me. I held the Oathkeeper tucked to my side with both hands firmly grasped around it's hilt. 

"What's wrong? Not gonna invocate?" Stacy asked.

" I don't need too." I replied staring at her with a straight face.

"Is that so...are you..." Daniel phased out and appeared just behind him with his palms held out over my face from behind. "Sure about that?"

" Oh I'm quite positive...atleast now I am." I replied keeping the straight face. I phased out completely and appeared just behind Daniel with my back facing his back. I turned around slowly and held the keyblade to the edge of his neck. " Now I ask you Daniel, are you sure I should still Invocate to fight you?"

Daniel spun around out of frustration and tossed a electric filled punch at me. I dodged to the side, then threw another fist this time with the left hand. I held up the Oathkeeper straight blocking his punch then stepping to the side causing him to stumble off alittle.

Flying at me out of nowhere was a wave of water in the shape of a dragon. I phased out as it drew close to me and I reappeared in the air. "What's that?" Alexander asked. I looked back at Stacy whom had her hands clapped together and her feet spread apart. The water surrounded her like the sand surrounded Gaara and she commanded the water, bending it to her will.

Five water dragons flew up at me and I let my body drop while slightly spinning to the side and moving my body left and right dodging the water dragons. I dropped down just infront of Stacy landing on the sand then phasing out as the five water dragons tackled the ground where I was just standing.

From the side Daniel rushed me from his fingertips shot five metal lines which was covered in blue electricity. He shot them at me and I couldn't quickly use Shunpo to phase out, his wires wrapped around Oathkeeper and electric waves shot from his palm to the keyblade.

I let the Oathkeeper go then flipped backwards once while holding out my hand. In a white light I called the blade back to my palm which was released from Daniel's metal lines. I flipped down and landed on the sand.

I slapped my left palm onto the ground and rising up out of white electricity was a white spear with a golden blade. I lunged it at Daniel and he quickly side stepped dodging the spear. In that instant that he stepped to the side I phased out and appeared just infront of him.

" Wha..." He started. I ran slightly past him and held the Oathkeeper in reverse like a dagger. I slashed through his electric armor using the opposite electric effect. The type of electricity Daniel's armor lets off is positive electrictrons, so I simply used negatives to outpower him and break apart his armor.

Daniel stared at his palms out of pure shock.

"DANIEL YOUR SO WORTHLESS GET OUTTA THE WAY I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Stacy screamed as she clapped her hands causing a giant tsunami of water to surround her. Shooting out of the whirlpool from higher up were spears made of pure water.

I grabbed Daniel by the back of his shirt and phased out then appeared above the tsunami looking down into it. The eye of the tornado of water was Stacy, she was standing there looking for me among the beach. I tossed Daniel down like a projectile and held up the keyblade with one hand spinning it like a propeller. I slashed downward shooting a slash energy wave of white holy energy with him. It blasted him sending him flying down at Stacy even faster.

BOOM!

The water tsunami exploded sending water sending in all directions as I landed down I seen Daniel lying ontop of her and they both were dazed. "How'd you beat us without even Invocating." Stacy asked angrily.

"You've only had these powers acouple days, even while Invocated you still can't control your elements. I've had Alexander for 6 years. So I've gotten in plenty of pracitice." I replied. "At any rate what is the meaning of this...why has this Tenna sent you to kill me?"

" Well it's not just you specifically...she ordered us to take out anyone who wasn't strong enough to defeat us. Anybody stronger than us we're suppose to send them back to her." Daniel spoke. Stacy shoved him in his side as a gesture to be silent. " What...he beat us he has the fucking right to know."

" It seems the Aeons are trying to gather an even greater force through the Rogues." Alexander said. I nodded. " Take me to this Tenna, I'd like to see her personally."

" Huh, sure..." Daniel weakly stood up. "We're suppose to bring you back if you prove to be stronger than us anyway."

"Fine." Stacy said standing up and dusting herself off. "Let's go..." She snapped her finger and a portal of darkness opened up just afew yards off. Daniel walked through the portal first, it seems the elemental warrior of darkness for the side of the Aeons has his powers reach here.

I walked through the portal as well appearing in the front entrance of the Pharos it was as if I'd walked through the front doors. Daniel and Stacy both pointed to the elevator in the center of the large room. They escorted me up and we got to the final floor which was the tomb of the undying. And fabled Sun Cryspt...the two of them escorted me to the room and sitting down on a throne just infront of the Sun Cryspt was a girl with long black hair and pale skin...

Her dress was black and her upper body was wrapped in belts, as if she was wearing a straight jacket. She had devious grin on her face. "Ooooohh Stacy and Daniel, welcome home...so...whose this?" She asked crossing her legs.

" My name is Zax Koinzell, I'm the conformer of Alexander." I said.

" Oh my name is Tenna Enriich, and I'm the conformer of Anima." She said with an innocent smile. Betraying her look of happiness was the reflection of Anima Sun Cryspt staring down at me with a wide grin.

" Well Ms.Enriich I purpose that you end this war against the Espers immediately." I said taking a step forward.

" Mr. Koinzell, may I ask...why?" She asked.

" Because no one benefits from this war but one person." I replied.

" And who might that be?" Tenna asked.

" The Conformer of Griever, he's waiting on all 13 Espers and Aeons to battle and kill one another then he'll absorb your powers." I explained.

" Well...one we won't lose, it's not 13 against 13 anymore it's 18 vs. 13...the Espers will fall and then we'll take care of this Conformer in which you speak Mr.Koinzell." She said with a smile.

" Then what will become of the Espers' power? He will take that and destroy what's left of you Aeons!" I shouted clenching my fist. " Tenna Enriich you must stop this war, you have the power to end all of this...we must work together to defeat that man."

" Daniel, Stacy...see Mr.Koinzell out, we've nothing more to discuss." She said standing up and walking over to the window and looking out of it. I didn't want to stay, it seemed as though she wasn't one to be convinced by words. Daniel and Stacy walked up and I turned around to leave.

As Daniel and Stacy were walking me to the exit I couldn't help but overhear a conversation between two Aeon Conformers.

"Whoa...you caught two of em...so who are they?"

"Their the Conformers of Chaos the Wind Esper."

"Their both the conformer of one Esper?"

"Apparently so.."

"Nice find, Tenna will surely praise you for this."

" Yeah...And I got em when they couldn't control their powers...what a lucky break."

" Toss em in the dungeon and let's go inform Ten."

"Yeah..."

They've captured the Conformer or Conformers of Chaos. I had to find this dungeon and release them immediately. As I was walking with Daniel and Stacy I stood still and shot my elbows into their stomachs knocking them out. "Kuhhh..."

I grabbed the both of them by the back of their coats and phased out appearing next to a innerwall. I dropped the both of them in that area then walked out looking left and right. I stepped out into the vacant halls and ran down to the area the two Conformers were talking at. The both of them were walking carrying both of the Chaos Conformers.

I jumped down on the last step and ran swiftly behind them using the keyblade to clip both of them. They fell back and the two tied up conformers rolled away from them alittle. I placed my hand on both of them and phased out completely from the Pharos.

We appeared in the Giza Plains and I quickly began unravelling the tops from their bodies. There was a female and a male, the male had long brown hair that was spikey and touched his back alittle, and the female had dark blonde hair. She stood alittle taller than I and she had the figure of a supermodel. The male was well built as well...I wonder with such tough physics how did they manage to get captured?

" Wow...and who are you?" The female asked looking down at me.

" My name is Zax, you were saved from the Pharos." I replied.

"By you?" The male asked pointing at me. I simply nodded.

" Hmm I'm still all adapting to this Conformer business." The female said.

" Well you'll have plenty of time." I said.

" Huh?" The male was abit confused.

" Another conformer is on his way here, infact two of them. They'll both pass through here and you both will go with them." I explained referring to Kelvis and Letisha. They should be passing through here in another day or so, which gives these two time to atleast practice using Chaos.

" How do you know this? How do we know to trust you?" The guy said.

I closed my eyes and walked past him without replying. "It's either do as I tell you or do what you want and end up captured again." I said as I walked off I phased out and appeared just infront of the Golmore Jungle.

"Finally we've reached the Golmore, we must search this wood immediately." Alexander ordered.

"Yes." I replied mechanically.****

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was abit rushed! It's just I wanna get back to Kel's POV bad as hell so much shit is about to go down! I think I'm just gonna switch it back to being Kel's POV at all times cuz I just got in some new episodes and I can't wait to release em. 


	22. Episode 22

**_Episode 3.4: Hustlin in Rabanastre_ **

"WE'RE FINALLY HEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEE!!!" I jumped in through the east gate yelling to the top of my lungs before Leish drop kicked me over the side of the head. I fell face first onto the concrete.

"Nyuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" Nyu screamed just before Leish merely tapped her on the forehead and she fell over in a daze as well.

"Eehhhhhh." We both had anime swirlies in our eyes as Leish walked past the both of us.

" Please stop it with the idiotic scenes we're in public now." Leish coughed.

" Sooooo." I said wagging my hands around while sticking my tongue out like a kid. Leish kicked me in the jaw and I fell over again, she then picked me up and shook me by my shirt. "Stop playing around...anyway go into the market and make preparations for tonight."

"Preparations? Are we going out on a date?" I asked with my eyebrows jumping.

"Err..." She punched me in my nose and I went flying back afew yards skipping along the ground before slamming into a merchant's stand and breaking down his stand.

"DAMMIT KID!" He yelled.

" NO YOU IDIOT I MEANT THE INN!! CHECK IN AT THE HOTEL MORON!! THE DAY I EVEN BECOME SLIGHTLY INTERESTED IN YOU IS WHEN THE WORLD ENDS!!!" She shouted. She then fixed her cloths and blushed out of fury and embarrassment as the people around her stared. "Ahem...uh...anyway make reservations at the Raban Inn." He said then walked off past the main gates into town.

I sat up with my nose bleeding like niagra falls. Sitting beside me was Nyu whose eyes were all big and watery like she felt my pain or something...trust me...nobody could be in bigger pain then me right about now. I stood up and wiped my nose while starting into town.

"Come on Nyu, let's find this Raban Inn or whatever before Leish tans our hides...hahahaha." I laughed quoting Vaan.

" Nyu..." Nyu said rubbing her bottom with a straight stoic face. We both walked up through the central gate and started through the shopping mart. I held Nyu's hand and we looked like a regular older brother and younger sister as she pointed at things and smiled. I simply smiled and nodded.

Ya know I find it funny...When I'm with Nyu, I all of a sudden don't feel the burden of fighting in this war. It's like she relieves me of it. Maybe it was because I was just lonely or maybe alittle scared...Nyu saved me and I'm gonna return the favor by letting her see all of this world's splendor.

"Nyu Nyu!!" Nyu let go of my hand and ran over to a stand pointing at a seller whom was selling some rock candy. I walked up behind her and she smiled up at me. I looked at the seller.

"How much?" I asked.

" Normally fifty Gil but for you two I'll knock it down to twenty." She replied.

" Thanks..." I reached into the pouch on my side and pulled out afew coins then handed it to the female seller. She handed me back two sweet looking blocks on a cloth. Held it down to Nyu, there was a yellow one and a blue one. "Which one do ya want?" I asked. "Nyuuuu..." She said tapping her chin while looking at the both of them. She grabbed the yellow then put it in her mouth to suck on it. I grabbed the blue one and tossed the cloth while putting the blue block in my mouth. Mmmm...tasted like blueberries.

We both made our way out of the shopping district and into the residential district of Rabanastre. Leish was standing next to a Inn sign and we both walked over. "What took you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Nyu and I looked at eachother then just pointed to our jaws with candy inside. "Childish...Well come on. The fee is a 100gil per person, so that's 300 hundred lemme see it." I just handed her the entire pouch.

She took it and started inside.

The rest of the money in the pouch was the 300 we needed. Leish came out stared at me alittle, "Listen we have the entire day to ourselves until 8pm...by then you should be inside...I'll take Nyu with me if you want to be alone." She said.

"What's with being nice all of a sudden?" I asked.

T.T- Leish "You call this being nice?"

"Uh...well anyway thanks..." I said. Nyu looked up at me then gave me a waist hug. I pat her head once and she walked up beside Leish taking her hand. I started on my way towards the shopping place again, I wanted to add another sword to the Steel Buster. With Excalibur and Masamune already equipped it already has superior power...But I wanted even more power, Belias still wasn't responding and everytime I try a fire attack sometimes it would work and sometimes I'd just spew out cold air from Flame Buster.

I made my way all the way over to the weaponry store across from Megelo's shop. I walked in spotting nothing but spears and heavy swords all around. The seller was a short man with beedy eyes. "Yo do you have any Save the Queen swords in stock?" I asked.

" Hm infact I have only just one left...that'll be 2000Gil." He said holding up the long sword and slamming it on the counter.

"Kay uh...uh-oh..." I reached to my pouch but remember that I gave the pouch to Leish. But even if I did have the money I'd be 1700Gil short.

"What's wrong you no have money?" He asked.

"No I got the money it's just...not with me." I said rubbing behind my head.

" No money no sword." He said putting down the sword from the counter.

" No wait...uh...can ya hold onto it for me until I find the money to pay for it?" I asked holding up my palms.

"I will hold it for 4 hours and no less or no more." He explained. I took off running outside like Sora and stopped to a slid outside of the door while looking around. FuckFuckFuck... how am I suppose to come up with 2000gil in 4 hours?! I took off running towards the Sandsea bar...the petitions the petitions! Maybe somebody wants a monster whacked for 2000gil or more. Took off running into the bar and slipped through some of the drunkards to stand infront of the petition's board.

"Uh...hmm let's see..."

There was no petitions up here...the entire board was blank...nooooooo!!! "Shit!" I slammed both of my palms on the board.

" Looking for a job?" A voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a woman in a gothy black dress. It was Final Fantasy X's Lulu...sweet...her boobs are huge. "Uh yeah?" She walked around me with her many trickets clacking and making sounds.

"Then come with me." She then walked off towards the door to the Sandsea and I merely followed. We both were outside and sat down at one of the vacant tables that sat out on the front porch of the tavern. " I have a request." She said with a straight face. "It is a search and find mission, not one to slay fiends...I want you to come with me into the Garamsythe Waterway and protect me while I try to find the pendant that I dropped from the Bazaar..."

" Pendant? Wait what? The Garamysthe Water way is a huge place, it'd be kind of hard to find one single piece of jewelry down there." I said.

" I know but I have to atleast try." She said.

"Hm." I nodded while looking determined. "Let's go then." I stood up from the table and held my hand out. "We won't stop lookin tell we found your pendant."

"Are you...sure?" Lulu asked looking up at me.

I nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah sure, infact you don't even have to pay me I'll do this for free." I said with a shrug. What the hell am I thinking? She smiled then took my hand and I helped her up.

* * *

Sitting three tables to the right from Kel and Lulu was a man wrapped in a black cape, behind him were three other men. "So their going to the Garasmythe Waterway." The one sitting at the table said. 

" Yeah, that's where she said she dropped it." One of the cloaked men in the back said.

" Good...let's hurry back to the ship." The one sitting at the table stood up. The four of them phased out together like four ninjas.

* * *

The Winhill, a massive airship hovering over Giza Plains. It's size rivaled that of Arcadia's Ifrit Battleship. Inside sitting at a desk that's back faced the window was a man in a red jumpsuit with a metal prostetic leg. The four cloaked ninja like men made their way in through the front door which automatically opened. 

"Sir Nooj."

They all bowed their heads as Nooj stood up from his desk. "Have you anything to report on the Necres Magicite?" He asked.

" Yes, Lulu the magical guardian of the Magicite has hidden it inside of a Pendant, a pendant she lost in the Garamsythe Waterway...she is heading down there now with a bodyguard." One of the cloaked men reported.

" She lost? Hmmm further proves she is unworthy of guarding such a precious item...Get down there and find that pendant." Nooj ordered as his eyes narrowed. "Without the stone Lulu is powerless so even you should be capable of destroying her."

"But what of her bodyguard?" One of the men asked.

" He is but a simple boy yes?" Nooj said. "Then he shouldn't be a problem...my main focus is that Magicite...get me that stone!" 

* * *

**Author's Note: What's with that crazy stone? Anyway this is just a sub plot, you'll find as you read that this story is made up of alot of Final Fantasy character sub plots because I don't want the story to be too OOC. **


	23. Episode 23

_**Episode 3.5: Grand Mage Lulu**_

Walking through the North Spur Sluiceway was Lulu and myself. We'd been walking through these sewers for quite a while fighting Dire Rats and those weird bat things that use Leech on ya. It was good training for me but we hadn't come across the pendant yet.

" Man...so you were in the central gateway when you accidently dropped it right?" I asked.

" Mhm." Lulu nodded.

"Then we should probably check the Central Waterway Control. Most of everything is sent that way and besides you were in central when ya dropped it." I said. " Come on." We both started to walk through the North Spur Sluiceway then cut through the Northern Sluiceway.

While walking we were both looking along the many streams for the pendant. " Hey can the pendant be carried through water?" I asked.

" No, it's much too heavy for the water to carry it." She replied.

"Good, that way it won't be moving around, so where ever it is it's just sitting somewhere." I said with a shrug.

" Right." Lulu said. There was something I noticed about her, she didn't seem that rushy to find it. Most women would go nuts about a piece of jewelry being lost and being lost in a sewer of all places. But Lulu was really calm as if she didn't even wanna find it.

After getting out of the Northern Sluiceway after fighting afew overgrown horned frogs we cut through the Central Spur Stairs and finally made it to the Central Waterway Control. It was the place where you regulate all of the doors in the sewers.

I looked around abit in the water and around the floors. Lulu walked over to a stream and stared at it abit, as if daydreaming she wasn't even looking for it. "Lulu.." I stared putting her out of her daze. She looked over at me who was just leaning against a wall with my arms crossed. "Are you even serious about finding this pendant or do you want me to do all the work?" I asked stepping off of the wall.

" It's not that..." She said looking away from me with her long black hair covering over one side of her face. "...that pendant...that stone...causes so much misfortune..."

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Misfortune...only to you Grand Mage.." A voice called. I looked around immediately as four figures cloaked in black ripped robes appeared around us in a phase. They all took off their cloaks revealing their black tight ninja suits. They all looked like that guy from Ninja Gaiden... which I thought was pretty cool until they drew their weapons that is.

One of them had this huge scythe he held with two hands. He flew towards me first and swung it horizontally, I held up Steel Buster and blocked holding the sword vertically. CHINK!! The blades sounded shooting sparks off from the clash.

"Err who the hell are you guys?!" I yelled.

"That doesn't concern you boy!" He yelled.

" It does when your tryin to kill me!" I shouted as we both forced against one another. One of the ninjas dashed towards me from behind. He phased in just behind me, I slammed Steel Buster into the ground then placed a foot on it's hilt flipping backwards while drawing Flame Buster. "HAAA!!" I said holding up Flame Buster in attempt to do a Braver on the ninja that was running at me from behind.

The third ninja phased in just beside me and he had metal claws on each fist and on each foot. He tried a stabbing like punch and but I quickly placed my hand on his wrist and dodging to the side abit. I then pointed Flame Buster towards him and attempted a stab towards him but he ducked backwards like a limbo driver and then spun around slammed his heel into my jaw.

"Gah!" I went flipping down towards one of the gates and hit it while sort of slowly bouncing off of it. The last ninja had a wrecking ball like iron sphere on a wooden staff. He tossed it at me like a harpoon and it slammed into my chest forcing me through the gate and I flipped backwards and hit the water... I landed straight into the area where you fight the poisonous esper.

"Ehh..." I tried to get up but my body failed me and I fainted.

* * *

The four ninjas phased in around Lulu. The first one had his scythe along his shoulder, the second with his long claws swishing left and right, the third with his heavy wrecking ball on a staff like pole and the last with two katanas. The fourth ninja walked up to Lulu and grabbed her by her neck as she remained silent. 

"Grand Mage...where is it?" He asked.

" I...I don't know..." Lulu replied before the shinobi slammed his fist into her jaw, Lulu fell to the floor covered in afew puddles of water a purplish black mark was seen on her jaw.

" You will tell us where you've really hidden the Necres Magicite." He said as his eyes broadened behind his ninja mask. "Take her..." the first ninja grabbed her by her hair and another grabbed her arm. With that they all phased out.

As the four ninjas and Lulu disappeared at a highspeed run walking onto the scene was a man in a dark blue jumsuit with black shoulderpads. He had black straight hair that swayed back and wore a heavy bustersword on his back. He walked through the Central Control Waterway and looked down at Kel who was lying unconscious in an ankle high pool of water.

He walked over and flipped down landing just infront of Kel. When he stood up straight he grinned alittle.

* * *

"Ehhh...phew..." I slowly opened my eyes in a daze. My head was killing me, it felt like I got hit by a truck fell down then got hit again. I looked up to see that I was lying down on a path in the Southern Sluiceway. How'd I get way out here? 

"I see you've finally awaken." A voice said.

I looked up to see and listen to me folks when I seen this person my heart stopped for like 10 seconds. It was Angeal from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7. You know that PSP game I was playing just before I died? It was Zack's mentor...Angeal...in the fuckin flesh!

" I'm..." He started.

"Angeal!" I said pointing at him.

" Hmm how do you know my name?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" No uh...haha...um well ya see I'm really good with names. You just sorta look like an Angeal." I said with a shrug. Damn I was sweating bullets, this got rocked the shit out of Crisis Core, him and Genesis. But I wonder what he was doing down here.

I stood up on my feet feeling abit woosy then stood up straight. "Hmm are you ok?" He asked.

" Yeah." I said holding my head.

" What is your name?" He asked.

"Uh Kelvis sir, Kel for short." I looked down to see Flame Buster and Steel Buster lying in a sort of cross like position the ground. Angeal picked up Steel Buster and inspected it.

"Your weapons certainly are unusual...a strange lance with a design I've never seen and a big hilt that can attach different blades all at the same time." He said fascinated by Steel Buster. While he was looking at the sword I seen his Buster Sword on his back. It was a cool...although he's an AU version of himself he still kicks ass. "At any rate..." He picked up both Flame and Steel and walked them over to me. I took Flame Buster and stuck it on my back in a diagnal pose by my right shoulder and stuck Steel Buster on the satchel on my lower back.

" I need you to tell me of the shinobi who took Lulu, did they say anything about the Magicite?" He asked.

" Magicite, no they didn't really say anything they just...attacked." I said with a shrug.

" Well they have abducted Lady Lulu." He turned his back to me and started to walk off.

"Wait..." I said reaching my hand forward. " Are you gonna go look for her by yourself..those ninja guys are kinda tough."

" Hm...well I'm...tougher." He replied and continued walking again. I started to run behind him and walked up beside him walking at the same pace."What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm comin with you...I'm not really sure what's going on but Lulu came to me to find that pendant...and I told her we wouldn't leave here until she had that pendant in her hand." I said clenching my palm.

"I see...fine...but you must listen to me on the history of Lady Lulu." He said.

" Uh...kay." I said with a shrug.

" Lady Lulu is a Grand Mage Priestess."


	24. Season Finale

**Season Finale**

Angeal and I were walking through the Southern Sluiceway gate.

" So wait, Lulu's some heir to a line of grand mages?" I said. Angeal was telling me Lulu's history as we walked so I wouldn't be ignorant of what I was fighting for. What a guy, but then again I wish I hadn't heard the story.

" Yes, she is fated just like those before her to guard the Necres Magicite, a powerful stone that is the source of her family's powers." He replied.

" So who are these guys that are trying to find the stone?" I asked.

" They are Nooj's men, he seeks the stones power for his own use...enough said." Angeal replied.

" Man there is always some psycho out there looking for power." With that said my mind went straight to Kizer Zin. Hmm I wonder what he was doing or where the hell he and Clo are even at?

" Yes, well Nooj is this psycho..." Angeal stopped to peer at me.

" Yeah, we should find em before they get Lu to spill the beans on where the stone is at!" I said with a nod.

" Lady Lulu would sooner die before she reveals the location of the Necres Magicite." Angeal reached to the back of his belt holster and pulled out a golden pendant with a purplish glowing stone in the center. My eyes grew wide and my mouth formed a little stupid O.

"Is that the..." I started.

" Yes, I came down here to search for it a day ago." Angeal said putting it back in his holster.

" Then why would Lu hire a bodyguard?" I asked.

" Perhaps she thought me to be dead." Angeal replied.

" Hmmm...anyway let's go already the Magicite's safe but Lu isn't." I said grasping my fist. I started to run off like Sora with Angeal beside me. I ran through the we both cleared the Southern Waterway Gate and entered the Central Control Station again. I looked around then up, falling from the upper walls was a ninja in a black rubber jumpsuit he was the one with the claws and blade grieves.

I immediately drew Steel Buster and jumped away from him holding it up. Angeal drew his the broadsword from his hip and held it with one hand at the ninja. " I see, so it appears you still were alive boy." He said getting in a low fighting stance.

"You should have just gone home." A voice said behind us. Behind us was the ninja with the huge curving hookscythe blade.

" Heh and miss out on this party? You've got to be kidding me." I said as both me and Angeal stood back to back.

"Where is Lady Lulu? Where have you taken her?" Angeal asked calmly with a straight face.

" Oh and we're just going to openly tell you?" The one with the scythe said. I was facing him...

" Well that was the idea." I said with a smirk. Wait I take that back I hate smirking...Without rhyme or reason all out bomb rushed me swinging his scythe in a wide cresent moon like swipe. I held up the blade vertically blocking the swipe out and he pulled back on his scythe with the blade wrapped around my swords and they were pulled straight out of my hand and flipped up. I quickly drew Flame Buster and grasped the cloth at the end of the lance. I sent abit of energy into the cloth feeding it to Flame Buster and the lance opened up. "Fireball assault!" I shouted.

POOF

Shooting out of the lance were balls of black smoke that cleared out in mid air. "Dammit...Belias!" I yelled before ducking quick dodging the scythe blade. I quickly swung Flame Buster upward knocking the scythe out of his hand. It went flying up into the air. I looked at the ninja and he looked at me, we both leaped into the air. I slammed Flame Buster into his chest knocking him back then caught the scythe with my left hand. I swung it left and right slashing the ninja along his chest probably four times before kicking him away from me. As I was flying back I tossed the scythe at him like a boomerang and it slammed it his chest causing him to fall back and land on his head with a loud CRACK.

I landed down like Zack then stood up quick and looked over to Angeal who had already taken out his opponent. " Come!" I picked Steel Buster up and we both started running through the Central Control Gate into the Garasymthe Entrance. Standing up on the higher levels were two more shinobi one of them hand their arm draped around her neck.

"Lady Lulu." Angeal said grasping his sword with both hands now.

" Let her go!" I shouted.

" Ah ah ah...the Magicite first." A new voice said. Walking out of the darkness beside the three was Nooj on his cane. " We know you have it...give us the magicite and the woman lives however should you refuse." The ninja tightened his grip around Lulu's neck as she started to groan alittle in pain. Ok at this moment what pissed me off wasn't the fact that Lulu was being held hostage and Nooj was a dick. It was the fact that Angeal stopped to actually think about it...He was staring up at Nooj as if pondering on what to do.

"Angeal!" I shouted. He looked back just alittle. "Lulu's life is at steak here, just toss the stone."

" I...I cannot." Angeal said. " The stone must not fall into the hands of the unworthy."

" Screw that! Lulu's gonna die!!" I shouted again balling up my fist.

" Yes Angeal, hand over the Magicite." Nooj said holding out his palm.

" Angeal!" I yelled.

" Fool...you'd side with them?!" He shouted back now pointing his sword at me. I took a step back and peered at him alittle.

" Lulu's life is way more precious then that stupid stone." I said.

" But the power of the..." He started.

"So what if it falls into Nooj's hands, I'll get it back." I said with a straight face.

" And how do you plan on getting it back?" He asked.

"By beating the crap out of him of course." I said with a wink.

" I cannot simply give up the Magicite." He said looking away from me.

" I'm going to give you til the count of ten to give me that Magicite before I slight your priestess's throat and pry the stone from your dead fingers." Nooj said drawing what looked to be a Desert Eagle handgun.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..."

Angeal turned around and threw the pendant up at Nooj who caught it with his left hand and gazed at it. "Finally the Necres Magicite..." He said.

" What of this woman sir?" One of the ninjas asked.

" Kill her...and kill those two along with her." Nooj said as he walked off gazing at the stone. My eyes widened.

"HEY YOU SAID YOU'D LET HER GO!!" I shouted.

" No I said she'd live and I'm letting her live for the next...two seconds." Nooj said tipping up her glasses. I could feel my eyes dilate as my heart dropped with that sentence. No!! No!! The ninjas threw Lulu to the floor as she screamed and one of the ninja held up a katana in a gesture to stab her.

"NOO!!" I shouted.

"Lady Lulu!" Angeal screamed starting to run towards the wall. I leaped up without my knowing and phased out appearing just infront of them. One of the ninjas slammed down their katana only to stab the side of Steel Buster as I held it infront of Lulu's body. They looked up at me who stared angrily back at them, Angeal leaped up over me and drop kicked the body of them. They both slid back with a blocking forearm up... "Kelvis, go after Nooj...I will protect the Lady Lulu from here on, get back the Magicite at all costs."

"Gotchya." I nodded. With that I turned and ran off towards the exit to the Garasmythe Waterway, I kicked the gate to lowtown open to see Nooj walking through an empty alleyway of Lowtown. I ran up behind him...

"NOOOOOJ!!!" I shouted holding my swung up as I was running. He turned around and held up one palm, with that I was pressed back by an invisible force. I went sliding afew away until I came to a stop stabbing Steel Buster into the ground to stop my sliding.

" Hmm I have the Magicite now, flowing through my body already are magicks beyond this world." He said as black energy like swords appeared infront of him. He pointed his finger at me and the swords zoomed off towards me. I quickly drew Flame Buster and grabbed the cloth...PLEASE PLEASE WORK!!! "Flame Barrage!" I shouted swinging Flame Buster to the right only slicing air. Nothing happened still... The dark swords shot through each of my shoulders, thighs and one in my side. One even shot through my left arm. Blood gushed up as I dropped to my hands and knees. "Gah..." I said overwhelmed with pain.

"Why...why Belias...h-have you...really abandoned me?" I asked coughing up blood.

" Muahahahahahahaha...My power is unlimited, I felt not one bit of strain on my body...magicks of this level take even sages years to perfect." He mused at himself. "Haaahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahaa!!" My sight grew blurry and I could hardly keep my eyes on him. I felt my body drop and my eyes slowly shut as things grew darker and darker...am I...going to die?

_

* * *

_

_My eyes shot open quick to look around, I wasn't in Lowtown anymore. I was...I'm not sure where I was...But I can tell you where I think I was. I think I was at a volcano sight. Just infront of me was this huge volcano and half of it was freezing over for some reason. Everything to the right of the Volcano was covered in snow and frosty and everything to the left of the volcano was burning away with lava and fire. _

_"Where the hell am I?" _

_Appearing just infront of me was two little fairy like lights. One of them was a very light blue and the other was a fire red. _

_  
"Be patient..." _

_"Wha...?" I said raising an eyebrow. _

_"Be patient for awhile longer." _

_"What are you talking about." _

_"Give me one more month." _

_" Who are you?!" _

_"...thank you for waiting but I am not ready to awaken yet...please just hold on until then...For now I will give you a sample."_

_"A sample? Who are you and what have you done with Belias?!" _

_  
" Belias...is resting...when I awaken he will awaken as well...my apologies please please please wait for me to wake up I'm not ready."_

_

* * *

_

My right eye opened and I pushed myself off of the ground seeing Nooj walking away from me. I looked at my body, I was fully invocated with afew minor alterations. My right arm was covered in ice, not the block of ice like before but a spikey like ice that looked like dragon scales or croc scales sort of like Hitsugaya when he goes Bankai. In my left hand was a very light blue lightsaber.Also my helm was different half of it was iced over and the spikes from the ice were pointing back half of my hair was a spikey fire orange and the other half was a spikey light blue like it was made of pure ice. Sticking out of my left shoulder were three long ice spikes and spiraling around my entire left arm was a calm cold Mist Aura. In my right arm was Sunlight Brave and spiraling my right arm was intense heat Mist Aura.

What is this other Conformer Weapon? It looks exactly like Sunlight Brave except it's hilt wasn't gold it was silver and the blade wasn't a fire like color it was a very light blue like ice.

"Heh so your still ali..." Nooj turned around to spot the new Invocated me staring at him. He peered at me, "Y-You..." I phased out and appeared just beside him with Sunlight Brave to his face. "Give back the Magicite and go about your business Nooj." I said looking towards him now. " I don't make it a habit to slay the weak."

" The weak, the Necres Magicite makes me all powerful...I have nothing to fear of you!" Nooj shouted clenching his fist and with that a dark purplish aura blasted me back. I held up my forearm as I cut through the dark aura. When the aura cleared I was surrounded with dark spears and swords surrounding me. "DIE!" He shouted. I took two steps forward and phased out appearing just infront of Nooj and slammed Moonlight Brave into his stomach. "Gah..." He said suddenly his skin turned extremely pale as he trembled. Like Liquid Nitrogen his body began to freeze up and brake apart with Moonlight Brave stabbed into him. I pulled the blade out and peered at Nooj as he started to break apart.

The blade receded and I was brought out of invocation with my armor breaking apart and disappearing into light particles. I took the pendant out of Nooj's hand and his body fell apart into a pile of ice crystals. Seriously sucks to be this guy lemme tell ya...

As much as I wanted to pray for this guy, my mind was on that weird new weapon and my invoked transformation. Who was that that I saw in that world where Belias and I used to talk and why was the volcano freezing over. Am...Am I freezing up slowly like Nooj was? I balled up my fist to as Angeal and Lulu made their way over. "You recovered the Magicite...job well done soldier." Angeal said congradulating me.

"Uh yeah sure." I said handing Lulu the pendant.

" Thank you for your assistence today." Lulu said bowing her head.

" No prob, if you ever lose anything else be sure to contact me." I said.

" All of this fighting and no pay, are you sure you aren't an angel?" Lulu asked with a smile.

" Um...I'm pretty sure." I have to seriously give that some thought too.

" There has to be something that you want." Angeal said staring at me.

"Hmm now that you mention it..." I started grabbing Steel Buster from the satchel on my back my eyes widened when I peered at Steel Buster. Ok the entire frame of the hilt was completely frozen over and the five slots had five curving Tetsaiga like ice blades sticking out of it. And at the end of the handle was a long blue cloth...

O.o- Me "Uh...nevermind." I said. I was gonna ask Angeal for the Buster Sword but...I all of a sudden don't think I need it anymore and I don't think I need this Save the Queen weapon anymore either.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to reward me. I was happy to help." I said resting the new Steel Buster on my shoulder.

"Your going to make a woman in this world very happy one day." Lulu leaned in and kissed me on the side of the lips. " I hope that woman will be me." She cooed just before walking off. Angeal nudged me in the shoulder alittle as he walked by. I turned to see the both of them disappear amongst Lowtown. I wonder what she meant by that she was talking in riddles why do people willingly do that shit...I'm not very popular with the ladies anyway...every single chick I've been with had turned me down since I been here. Man I suck at picking up babes!

I sighed out of depression and took the north gate out of Lowtown. When I walked through the streets of Rabanastre the sky was dark and stars were out. The streets were completely empty with the exception of afew late night drunkards from the Sand Sea Tavern. I walked through the residential area to get to the Raban Inn, the whole walk I was staring down at the new Steel Buster. It had five long ice swords that looked like the blades from the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword. The hilt was spiky and icy it looked like an icicle and the long light blue cloth was as long as the cloth on Flame Buster. Maybe I should call this new weapon...Frost Buster. Yeah Frost Buster has a nice ring to it. I wrapped the cloth around the blades like I do with Flame Buster and held it on my right shoulder with my left hand in my pocket. I walked into the Raban Inn and straight up to the clerk.

"Hey...I'm in with Letisha." I said.

"Hmm...third floor, fifth door on the right." The clerk lazily replied. I climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall to the fifth door on the right. I slowly opened the door to see Leish and Nyu lying in one big bed together. I looked around in the dark but I couldn't find another bed...geez...why'd she get a room with only one bed? I kicked my shoes off and leaned Flame and Frost Buster against a wall then climbed into bed.

My eyes started to droop alittle until I felt a little hand touch my arm, climbing over me was Nyu she laid just infront of me and grabbed my hand then draped it over her waist. "Nyuu..." She cuddled against my chest and fell fast asleep.

"She stayed up all night waiting for you, she only just recently went to sleep." Leish's voice made my eyebrows jump.

" Hmm..." Was my only response.

" Where have you been?" She asked her voice rang softly in my ear like she was close. My eyes narrowed and I felt the need to be near my weapons for some reason. I could now feel Leish's bodyheat. She gave me the chills and her Esper Chichuulian was already a scary being. Seriously that Esper scares the living shit out of me. If I were trapped in a room with that thing I think I'll have a heart attack.

" What are you my wife now?" I asked.

" Nah, I just wanna know...you've been gone a really long time and I guess I got alittle worried." She said.

"Why?" I asked staring at the wall.

" Did you forget that you can't Invocate? " She said. "There could be more incidents like what happened back in the Estersands."

" Incidents where I have to fight for your honor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" No...Incidents where your in a battle against a conformer and you can't invocate. Battling a Conformer while uninvoked leads to instant death." She explained. "You should...(yawns)...be more careful...tomorrow we're heading to the Giza Plains and from there we cut through to the Golmore Jungle. I'll see you tomorrow...goodnight." She leaned over and wrapped her arm around my waist like I did Nyu and she was spooning with me.

I was too tired to worry weither she would be mad when she woke up or the situation would look ackward I just fell asleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Ocean Brave: Final Fantasy XII Coming Soon...Bitches


	25. Ocean Brave Season Prolog

_**Ocean Brave: Final Fantasy XII **_

Synopsis:

A story set in the Ivalice year of 702 nearly 4 years before the Final Fantasy XII plot. A secret war between the Aeons and Espers of Legend has begun through unknown circumstances. Kelvis a mere college student from the US had died under harsh conditions and was saved by the legendary Esper of Fire, Belias. After being briefed on the war Kel was given a choice, either fight or die. He chose the path of bloodshed and became a foot soldier and the elemental warrior of fire.

Kel's orders were simple, to help his fellow allys in the battle against the Aeons, but first he must reach Giruvegan to meet up with his allies and form a strategy against their foes the Aeons. Our story continues with Kelvis, Nyu and Leish in Rabanastre. 

_**Characters: **_

Kelvis (Age: 18)

The Elemental Warrior of Fire, our gutsy hero who is willing to throw his life on the line for others. But when it comes to protecting himself he is somewhat of a coward. Kel has great potential and although he has the weakest Esper Belias he makes up for it with his own spiritual power. Kel is one of the few Conformers whose own Mist Energy overwhelms that of his spiritual partner. 

_**Leroy(Age: 26) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Wind and Conformer of the Aeon Valefore, Kel's first Conformer opponent. Leroy battle Kel and was close to killing him until Kizer Zin jumped into the fight. Leroy thinks of Kel to be a rival and seeks his death eagerly. 

_**Penelope (Age: 16) **_

The lowly hunter Kel met on Phon Coast. 

_**  
Alice (Age: 17) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Sound and Conformer of the Aeon Siren, she assisted Leroy and Timothy in Kel's destruction. Alice although protesting battle thinking it to be annoying she joined the fight to silence Kel once and for all because Leroy was taking too long. Just when she was going to land the killing blow Kizer Zin stopped her.

Timothy (Age: 21)

The Non-Elemental Warrior and Conformer of Odin, Timothy played a part in the attempt at destroying Kel but he failed when Kizer Zin jumped into the fight. 

_**Kizer Zin (Age: 18) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Death and Conformer of Zaleras, Kizer Zin saved Kel's life and was Kel's first real ally in Ivalice. He took on both Alice and Timothy at the same time which speaks well for his strength. Kizer Zin is perhaps the second strongest Esper Conformer in Ivalice, he restrains himself during battle only fighting at 15 percent of his true potential. His real power has yet to be seen. 

_**Chloe (Age: 37) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Darkness and Conformer of Zodiark, Chloe saved Kel's life and became a temporary member of his party after the battle in the Necrohols of Nabudis. She is the strongest Esper Conformer amongst the 13. Although she has an immensely strong Esper, her spiritual power overwhelms that of Zodiark. 

_**Avihs (Age: 18) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Ice and Conformer of Shiva, Avihs' name spelt backwards is Shiva. He did this to further show appreciation for his guardian spirit. He was in love with Shiva and saught to fight the war of the Aeons and Espers as payment for saving his life. Kel defeated him in combat and he offered the Masamune a powerful sword to Kel as rite for defeating him. In the end Avihs really wasn't a villain at all. 

_**Zax Koinzell (Age?) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Light and Conformer of Alexander, Zax is somewhat of an Angel who seeks the destruction of the true villain behind the war. 

_**Tenna (Age: 15) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Pain and Conformer of Anima, Tenna's power maxes out even that of Kizer Zin and Chloe combined. She is the leader and the most powerful of all Aeons. Although she has the power to defeat all of the Espers now she is restricted from dueing so because of a spell placed on her by Zax, she is forbidden to leave the Pharos of Ridorana. 

_**  
Olga (Age: 19) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Light and Conformer of Ultima, Olga is Tenna's older sister and fights for the side of the Espers, she is nowhere near as strong as her younger sister. She is the official leader of the Espers. 

_**Erin (Age: 16) **_

The Elemental Warrior of Pain and Conformer of Shamhazai, she is the contact waiting for Kel at Rabanastre. Not much is known yet of Erin but she seems to be an emo girl. 

_**Nyu (Age: 11) **_

A small girl Kel found at the Babbling Vale in Mosphoran Highwaste, Nyu is a mysterious little girl whom is very fond of Kel who saved her from the poverty and loneliness. She wishes to repay him but hasn't yet found a way to.

Letisha "Leish" (Age: 21)

The Elemental Warrior of Poison and Conformer of Chichuulian', a very serious and tactical woman who acts like more of Kel's tutor than a partner. Not much is known about her combat wise she has yet to engauge in battle herself. 

__

Explanations on Conformers:

A Conformer is a being with an extremely high Mist Energy sense, Conformers have the ability to merge with all sorts of spiritual related things like ghosts or phantoms. Each Conformer is given a weapon forged out of pure Mist and Nethicite which is called Gear, Gear works something like a Zanpaktou, it has a released form that can only be controlled while the Conformer is invoked. 

_**Explanations on Invocation:**_

_**Invocation is when a Conformer fully merges with his or her's spiritual partner (Ghost, Phantom, Summoning), while Invoked the Conformer's power increases exponentially. Invocation is broken down into four forms. **_

1.) Judge Armor, which is called Level 1 Invocation. It allows the conformer to gain Judge like armor which protects and hastens recovery. This form is brought about when the Soul Partner and the Conformer completely sync their Mist Energies together.

2.) Level 2 is when the Conformer Invocates his or her own weapon, which means basically that the Conformer sends his Soul Partner into a certain weapon changing it's effect and physical form in power and spirit.

3.) Level 3 is when the Conformer gains the body of the Esper or Aeon. This is the highest form of Invocation and most powerful for a single Conformer, once this form is reached it is confirmed that the Conformer has full mastery of Invocation. 

_**4.) Level 4 Invocation is when the conformer fully syncs all three invocation forms together in one. This invocation level has 5 requirements however, to reach this form of power a Conformer must have Mist Energy that's higher than their Soul Partner, The Conformer must have 2 or more Soul Partners in one, the Conformer must have full syncronization, the Soul Partner or summoning must be a physical part of the Conformer. (Ex: Like how Kel's heart is crushed and Belias replaces his heart.) And Finally the Conformer must defeat all of his Soul Partners all at once in his own dreamspace (Soul Space).**_

Author's Note: So yeah I just decided to put Ocean Brave and Forest Brave together and rename the series. Shit we've already got over a hundred reviews lets not break the chain alright.

TO MY LOYAL VERY LOYAL FRIENDS AND REVIEWERS: About the comment back on my other fic that I posted when I said my life was hard and shit. Yes it is alittle rough but it's something that I can look over. I didn't write that for you guys to feel sorry for me I just thought I should let you in on how I was doing is all. It's ok I'll be fine, I'm not so weak as to let something that over come me, I'm a very strong person at heart. But I really love you guys for showing a touch of compation and it really warms my soul (It really does.) Hearing about some of what is up with you guys is what really got me started on the verge of some tears( Not kidding I swear I was gonna cry on afew of your PMs.) After hearing about your problems I was like "What am I bitching about?"...ya know as I write this shit now I feel like weeping it out I swear to god.

I AM SOOO SORRY!!

LETS KEEP IT TO THE STORY OK!! LETS PULL OUR FUCKIN SELVES TOGETHER ALRIGHT STRAIGHTEN UP YA BASTARDS!!!


	26. S2 Episode 1

Episode 1.1: Twins of Chaos

Walking through Lowtown was Nyu, Leish and myself. We just woke up from our ackward night and sort of stared at eachother awhile in silence. Hey I had nothin to be ashamed of but Leish sure did though. She was the one who had her hands around me, tryin to act fresh or it probably could have been that she was just tired. Either way it was nice I had a great sleep and dreamt that I married Beyonce again.

Now that I've been close to her I can safely say that Leish smelt exactly like I thought she would smell like...the inside of my mom's purse. Which smelt great by the way... Anyway we were heading to Old Dalan to find out about Erin. When we got here I completely forgot about her and I had to check in to see if Kizer Zin and Chloe really did pick her up.

We cut through the thugs and standing peasants then made ourway through the gate and up the stairs. Old Dalan although they never showed this in the game was actually an old pimp, he had abunch of girls fanning him and laying around him. "Hmm what's this?" He asked as the three of us walked in. Nyu was frightened by Dalan as he looked at her. She quickly grabbed my pant leg and sort of hid behind me from him.

" And who might you be?" He asked with his eyes wide as if we were the land lords and his rent was due or something.

"My name's Kel, this is Leish and Nyu." I said.

"Oh young Kelvis," He said my name way too familiarily.

"So ya heard of me?" I asked.

" Yes m'boy, I have a message from lady Clo, she tells me to tell you that she and the young Kizer has picked up Erin and they travel to the ancient city of Giruvegan." He said with wide eyes.

"Good that's actually what I came to check, to see if they'd picked up Erin." I said rubbing my chin.

" Who are Clo and Kizer?" Leish asked mechanically. I turned around to face her.

"Kizer Zin is the elemental warrior of Death he controls Zaleras, and Chloe is the elemental warrior of Darkness she controls Zodiark." I explained. " I was traveling with them for abit until we got...well seperated...anyway thanks Dalan."

" Before you go, you are headed to Giruvegan yes?" Dalan started while putting a pipe in his mouth.

" Yeah." I replied punching into my palm.

"Well then you'll have to pass through the Giza Plains... Can you deliever this to an old friend of mine. His name is Auron and he lives in a small village in Giza Plains." He said reaching behind him and pulling up a baseball sized sphere. He handed it to me and I grabbed it and held it up looking at it.

"Sure thing." I replied putting the sphere in my coat pocket.

" I thank you alot, and if there is anything I can do to repay the favor you let me know m'boy." Dalan said stroking his long white beard.

" Will do...see ya." I said as we all turned off and headed out of his little aparment complex. We walked out onto the Lowtown streets.

" From Elemental Warriors to a Delivery Crew." Leish said crossing her arms and staring at me.

"What it's just a tiny favor, plus we're suppose to pass through there anyway." I said with a shrug.

"Nyu Nyu." Nyu nodded her head in agreement with me. With that we started our walk towards the Westside gate shortcut that led to the western gate. We traveled through the west gate and back up to the central gate system. As I looked around I began to notice something that was odd... Something alittle too odd, for some reason there was no Archadian flags up, I thought in Final Fantasy XII Arcadia took over Dalmasca or whatever. "Hey Leish." I started. She stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What is it?" She asked with a straight face.

" The Dalmascan flags are still up and the soldiers are still here, what happened Archadia didn't take over yet?" I asked.

" Exactly." She responded. I was sort of takin back so I took a step backwards with my mouth in a stupid O for dramatic effect. " The Ivalice year is 702,"

"Wait the storyline to FF12 starts in the year 706, so we're in the past?" I asked. Nyu looked up at me and cocked her head to the side then placed her little finger on her chin as if she didn't understand.

"To Earth this year would be the past but in this time flow this is the current year. With the knowledge we know now we could possibly change the future of this world." Leish said starting to walk again.

"Yeah so you got something to look forward too after the war...that is speaking if we win." Chichuulian said appearing in my face out of nowhere like alittle ghoul. I jumped alittle from the sight of him so close to me, I swear this guy is hideously terrifying. It's a shame Leish as beauitful as she is has such a big ton o lard as an Esper...but then again. Atleast she has one...Belias won't even talk to me anymore.

"Nyuu..." Nyu was pulling my hand as if telling me to hurry up. I was standing there as stiff as stone lost in thought when her tugging brought me back. I picked up Nyu onto my shoulders and started running with her as she began to giggle. We caught up with Leish whom was standing by the south gate waiting for us.

"You two should really cut out the antics." Leish said annoyed by us then turned to the gate. The guards nodded then opened the gate for us, we all walked out and into the open air. The Giza Plains was something like a western wasteland, the plants were all sort of dying off and the sand was blowing and whizzing about like in those old western cowboy movies. We started walking alittle until out of nowhere a loud growl filled the air. Leish quickly grasped one of the two katanas on her belt, the smaller wakizashi and I grasped the hilt of Flame Buster on my back.

Stomping up around us from sand dunes were abunch of Werewolves, I don't know if you know what Werewolves are. Their those huge guys hairy guys in the Giza Plains you find with those huge swords. They are horrible to fight in a group, they gang up on ya all the damn time.Anyway there was about twenty to twenty five werewolves walking up in a surrounding circle around us.

" Whoa..." I said quickly putting my left hand out to protect Nyu and drawing Flame Buster. The crimson cloth unraveled itself from the blade of the lance and I held it with both hands. Leish and I were back to back with Nyu in between us as the Werewolves slowly cleared in on us. "What the hell are werewolves doing so close to the city like this?" I asked.

" I don't know but we don't exactly have the time to figure that out." Leish said.

Five of them rushed me all at one time as the same with Leish. I took a power leap towards the five of them at once while grabbing the cloth at the end of the lance and the blade opened up. " Fire Tackle!" I shouted as my body was covered in flame like a fireball. I connected with the first werewolf causing an explosion that blasted the rest of them back. One of them rushed me from behind and I quickly dodge rolled forward like Sora then turned around and slammed Flame Buster across the werewolf's face. It went flipping off to the side.

"NYUUU!!" Nyu cried bending down and covering her eyes as two Werewolves stood over her with their swords raised.

"NYU!" I yelled slamming a werewolf to the side and starting to run towards her. Rushing up to me on all sides were the werewolves, I slammed one of them to the side then jumped off anothers head then kicked one of them in the chest as I frantically fought my way over. Just when they slammed their weapons down, Leish phased in and clashed both of their weapons with her wakizashi.

She struggled with the both of them for about three seconds and pushed their swords back. She grabbed Nyu and started to run off, "Come on we have to get out here." She said as she ran past me. I ran with her and stopped seeing the Werewolves chasing after us. I wrapped the cloth around my right hand and with my right hand alone I swung Flame Buster from left to right causing a wave of fire to fly out and hit the ground causing a thin wall of fire to rise up covering our path. The werewolves stopped at the fire and scattered.

I took off running behind Leish catching up with them. Nyu rushed me and wrapped her hands around my waist crying.

"Sorry Nyu." I said patting the back of her head lightly.

" Hmmm that is quite strange, Werewolves...this close to Rabanastre." Leish said with her arms crossed.

" Yeah." I said tilting my head to the side. Leish with her wakizashi held tight suddenly spun around and sliced off the head of a lurking Werewolf. With that bursting out of the nearby grass and more dunes were more countless Werewolves. Nyu trembled and grasped onto me tight, I wrapped my left hand around her while keeping Flame Buster held firm in my right hand.

"Aww gimme a break!" I said looking around as they slowly closed in.

Just when things seemed to the point where Leish would have to invocate something usual happened. The air shifted and shooting out of the sky were two tornado like wind beams that flew down and struck the crowds of werewolves and swept them up. The wind blew and fired off werewolves and appearing in the mist of the clearing wind was two figures they were both standing back to back. A guy with long spikey brown hair in downward spikes and a female with long waist length dark blonde hair.

"The wonder twins?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Just after I made that comment in a gust of wind they both phased out and began to take out large crowds of the werewolves. The spikey haired guy held a dagger hilt with no blade, there was a small circulating gust of wind around the invisible blade and he dashed through crowds slashing werewolves left and right. The air dagger would grow long looking almost like a wind-based katana then it would shrink again. The blonde held a five foot long sword with a wind like effect cycling the blade. She did the same thing slashing through werewolves like some old samurai movie.

Amazingly they took out every werewolf. Leish stood like she didn't care but it was pretty damn amazing.

" Hey thanks for the help." I said standing up straight.

"Eh...it was nothin for anybody with half brain on fighting." The guy said sarcastically.

"Uh...right." I said rubbing behind my head. I knew it was sarcasm it's just I didn't understand what the hell he meant.

" Your conformers." Leish said walking up to them.

"Nyu..." Nyu said tilting her head alittle. Appearing behind them in a big ghostly like green aura was Chaos, the Esper of winds.

"Hmm you've noticed?" Chaos said raising an eyebrow.

" So you guys must be conformers too? Wait...whose side are you on." The blonde said pointing her sword towards us.

"Lower your blade, their Espers." Chaos answered for us. " She is the Conformer of Chichuluian and he is the Conformer of Belias."

" Belias...oh geez I'm sorry." The blonde said placing her hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I said crossing my arms.

" Yeah he is after all the most pathetic Esper to ever come along, once all the other Espers are collected Belias is...kinda obsolete." The brown haired guy said.

"WHAT!" I said taking a firm stomp.

"Oh wow stomping on the ground, that's really going to turn this situation around for you." He said with a shrug.

" Oh Gale shut up and leave the guy alone." The girl said turning to the boy.

" You shut up, your the one that started it..." He replied nodding with a grin.

" Who are these guys?" I said to Leish.

"Their our allies regrettably." She replied as we both watched them argue for like three whole minutes.

"Gale, Demi do you two ever stop fighting? It's like your married." A harsh voice cut through the bickering. With that Gale and Demi faced away from one another and walking onto the scene was an olden man with black hair and a red kimono. It was the real Auron, and not the Auron from FFX it was the Auron from KH2. He walked up to them. " If you put half the amount of work into battling the werewolves as you do arguing this situation would be over by now." He scolded.

"Sorry Auron." Demi apologized.

"Yeah yeah..." Gale waved his hand off the subject.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, what's this situation. Why are the werewolves appearing so close to the city?" I asked.

" Who are you?" Auron asked.

" I'm Kel, this is Nyu and Leish." I replied.

" I'm Auron and these are my subordinates Galefaral and Demica." He introduced.

" I told ya thousand times old man it's Gale/Demi!!" Demi and Gale yelled at the same time.

" Auron that's right, I got somethin for you from Old Dalan." I pulled the sphere out of my pocket and walked up to him. He took the sphere and stuck it in his kimono.

" I appreciate it." He replied. "Anyway you wanted to know what was going on?"

"Yeah." I replied with a nod.

" Come we will speak in the village, there is to much of a chance we'll get ambushed out here." He said starting to walk further into the Giza Plains.

"Nyu." Nyu said randomly. She let go of me feeling it to be safe then we all followed Auron into the small Giza Plains village, there were lots of kids running around and most of the tents were destroyed. It was as if they just got through being attacked or something. Auron walked over to a large dark crystal like spire and sat down. Gale and Demi stood on either sides of him. I sat down along with Leish on the carpet that was laid out and Nyu went to walk around the small village abit.

" So as you have already seen this village and the Giza Plains itself has been struck by so many werewolves." Auron started. Leish and I nodded at the same time. "You see it isn't the Werewolves fault though, they are being driven out of their nesting grounds by an even more powerful fiend."

" Which is..." I started.

" He is a man of great power and he trains infinitly in the upper plains the werewolves nesting grounds." Auron explained.

"Hm, that's it? Why didn't ya just tell the guy to move someplace else?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Don't you think we've tried that?" Demi asked crossing her arms.

" Yeah we tried to just talk to the guy but he demands an opponent if you so much as step on the plains." He said.

"Then why didn't you just fight him?" Leish added.

" Tried that too...lost..." Gale replied.

"Badly." Demi finished.

" Wait asec who is this guy?" I asked. "Is he a conformer?"

"Yes and a Rogue Conformer at that...or so that's what Chaos says." Gale replied.

" What are you all talking about?" Auron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin in particular old guy." Gale said nudging him alittle.

"Anyway if we get rid of this guy then the werewolves will go back home?" I said.

"That's just about the gist of it yes." Auron said with a nod.

" Then let's go and kick his ass." I said.

O.o- Demi " Did you not just hear what we just said kid, he's too strong."

" Well I've fought plenty of strong guys in my day." I said pointing to myself.

"Right...in your day...sure...besides why the hell are you trying to help us anyway?" Gale asked.

"Your both Conformers of Chaos, which means your gonna have to come with us. You two having some kind of attachment here I can't strip you away from this village."


	27. S2 Episode 2

**Episode 1.2: Gravity Man**

I stood up and walked off alittle then Auron stood up as well. "Where are you going?" He asked.

" This guy is blocking off everyone's way, I'm gonna try to talk to em first." I replied.

" We told you the guy doesn't wanna hear any of that he just wants a fight." Demi said grabbing my shoulder. I didn't even sense her walk up on me like that.

" What else can we do? The guy is blocking off the way to the Golmore Jungle which is where our next destination is...it's either this or fight...there is no getting around it. A second way to get to the feywood is through the Nechrohols of Nabudis I think, and I'm not going back that way...it's too damn far." I started to walk out of the village, when I turned around Leish was walking with me. "Huh? Why're you..."

" As you've said, we must reach the Golmore Jungle no matter what...turning back now just because someone wants to be a hothead isn't exactly my style." She responded.

"Right."

We both ran like two KH characters through the Giza Plains cutting through werewolves and other fiends attempting to stop us. It took us nearly ten minutes to reach the other plain over to find nothing but bird fiends, snakes and Zu's dead along the ground even those horse like creatures all dead. And there were many craters around the plains.

"Man...so this is all that one guy's doing?" I asked.

" Apparently so, and the intense Mist flow in the air suggests that he's not far." Leish said being the first to run forward. I started to run alittle until Gale and Demi came up behind me. I stopped to turn around.

" You guys are nuts...literally," Gale said crossing his arms.

"Who is this guy? And why is he so bad?" I asked.

" His name is Apollo and he's the Conformer of Atomos and the Elemental Knight of Gravity." Demi explained.

" So you know about the Conformer and Elemental battle between Aeons and Espers right?" I said taking a step forward.

" Yeah." They both responded at the same time which was abit creepy.

" Yeah well once this is over you guys are suppose to come with us ASAP." I said.

"We know..." They both responded again. " It's what Zax told us."

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind we've got to catch up with Leish."

We ran off into the next field over to see a tall man standing at almost 7 feet ripped to the core. He wore a pair of ragged black pants, no shirt or shoes and he had spikey black black hair. In his hands was a black sphere that shot off black electrical lightening bolts. I stood back alittle as he raised his eyes up at us...

" Who are you?" He asked with a devilish grin. "Wait I know, you two are those weaklings who came to interrupt my training...I see you've brought help this time...it matters not.." He slammed his foot flat on the ground and got low into an Akuma Street Fighter fighting stance while he grasped the dark orb in his right and. He started to collect Mist Energy into the orb.

"Whoa whoa whoa...wait we're not here to fight you." I said raising my hands up. "We just came to talk alittle..."

"There is nothing to discuss, you have interrupted my training." He responded eagerly.

"Wait asecond...that's what we wanna talk about your Training, I don't mind you knocking off afew fiends here and there but the village in the Giza Plains is suffering because of your training. Your pushing the Werewolves out of this land and into theirs, it's gotten hard for them to make ends meet." I explained.

" It doesn't concern me...if they cannot fight for theirs then that is their problem." He replied.

" Do you really mean that?" I asked.

" I should say yes." He replied again this time with a snicker.

" What'd I tell ya, this guy is a numbskull." Demi said grasping Save the Queen from her back and drawing it. She held it fast and pointed it at Apollo. Gale drew his wind dagger as well and held it to his side spinning the hilt on his finger. "It cannot be helped." Leish says as she drew her wakizashi. "Guess not." I said drawing Flame Buster and holding the hilt like a pool stick.

Suddenly my body felt heavy and I dropped to my knees and hands. Flame Buster dropped out of my hands and caused somewhat of a crater, I got to my hands and knees and I couldn't lift my body up for anything. I could just barely lift my head up, shit this is bad. Leish was down on her hands and knees just like me beside me, the gravity here was intense all of a sudden.

It took everything I had to keep my body up. " I don't believe in holding back...INVOCATE" Apollo's voice roared over the plains. Following that a loud explosion of Mist Energy and dust filled the air. I couldn't move any of my body parts so I tried using my own Mist Energy. It took alittle time but like Naruto I was able to freely flow my energy to my feet and hands. I pushed up with my body, the weight was abit less but it still felt like I had 200 pounds on my shoulders and body...It took probably 2 to 3 minutes to fully stand up and lift my head.

Floating infront of us was this huge pile of peach colored armor with six floating arms with no joints and no legs with an armored helm and a giant eye in the center of the chestplate. It was as big as an airship. This is the elemental warrior of gravity and the fully invoked power of Atomos? For those of you who don't know what Atomos is it's the eidolon from Final Fantasy 9. Anyway that's besides the point..we're in some deep shit here...his Mist Energy exhausted like smoke from huge pipe like gates that were on his shoulders.

"He's invocated...errr...Kel...Kel you have to get out of here you can't invocate so you won't be able to handle a battle of this magnitude." Leish said standing up slowly, using her poisonous elemental Mist energy she flowed it to her hands and feet to fight the intense gravity. Laying infront of her was her wakizashi, Sica Shishikurshiro which was pounded into the ground from the heavy gravitational force.

"Yo...you can't Invocate? Damn your use..lesss..." Gale said standing up slowly but completely with Demi by his side. He flowed most of his Mist Energy to his legs and sort of stood himself up. Demi took heavy steps forward infront from me. She then looked down at me for a moment. " If you can't Invocate you really should get out of here..." She said turning her head to face a fully invocated Apollo.

I didn't want to run from this guy, I wanted to fight. I wanted to stand my ground. "No...no I'm not gonna run..." I said peering at her. "This is my fight too, even though I can't invocate I'm still an Elemental Warrior...I'm still a conformer...so...geh...I'm not gonna give up." I slowly but surely reached behind my and grabbed the hilt of Frost Buster then sent my own Mist into it to make it lighter. I pulled it from my back and whipped it out to the side causing a cold slash like blast to shoot from the blade and fly at the invoked Apollo.

The ice blast flew at him in a curving serpent like wave and Apollo's six arms formed around the eye in the center of his chest causing a dark orb to appear before the chest eye. The energy blast connected with that orb and a grand explosion occured filling the air with dust. When the dust cleared Apollo was still floating there. "If that is all you have then you'd better quit." He said.

Leish grabbed Sica Shishikurshiro and picked it up sending her own Mist into the blade.A dark black and green aura surrounded her body and she held up Sica Shishikurshiro like Byakuya did his Zanpaktou then she dropped it into. "Invocate." She said calmly. Chichuluian appeared in the background around her as a spirit and he snickered evilly as a white light flashed. Leish's invocation is nothing like mine, when I invocate the ground and everything starts to break apart like the world is collapsing maybe her Mist Energy flow is calmer than mine.

When the white light disappeared and the poisonous like aura subsided standing before us was a new form. All elemental knights had the same kind of mask on their faces, one with no eyeholes, nose or mouth holes. Leish's was golden and had the symbol of Poison engraved on it, her hair broke out of the bun it was in and flowed freely over her head. She had bone like wings excelling from her back and smaller onces on the sides of her arms and her long fingernails were dripping with a green acid that ate holes in the ground. Floating around here were hundreds of blades, they were katana blades with no shields or hilts just the blades and they flew around her like buzzing bees. Her head faced towards me..."You may want to step back." She said starting to walk normally as if the gravity didn't effect her anymore.

Placing a hand on me was a silver glowing gauntlet, I looked up to see a woman with a metal mask that covered over her eyes and head. It was Demi fully invoked, she had long white wings and a really long white button up shirt that looked like a coat but it buttoned up just above her belly button. Blue jeans with diamond like armor running up the sides and black boots. Her body was covered in a light green wind aura...She flew off into the air flying towards Apollo, it seemed she wasn't too affected by the gravity either.

" Just sit tight big mouth, with the help of your friend I think we can't take em this time." Gale said walking past me or should I say an invoked Gale. He had long ethereal green hair that was longer than mine while it was invoked. When I invocated my hair is orange, spikey and messy and it touched alittle past my waist. But Gale's hair was long it touched the back of his ankles and was smooth and flowing freely in the wind. He had a gold face mask that showed the seal of Chaos so I couldn't see his face but he wore an all dark green shinigami like kimono with golden Sephiroth like metal arm pads. In his hand was a long katana hilt and no blade...it was his air blade.

Gale, Demi and Leish stood in line stairing up at Apollo whom was as big as a house. He raised all six of his arms and appearing in the air were hundreds of dark orbs...he launched his arms downward and the dark orbs flew down at us. I slowly but surely dodged one of them then as I came to a stop one of them hit me on the back...there was no explosion or anything...it just popped like a bubble. Suddenly the gravity increased and I was slammed further into the ground. That's that attack's effect..."Don't...Don't let them hit you...it increases your gravity!" I shouted.

Leish stood in place like Byakuya as her thousands of blades formed a shield over her, the dark orbs would hit the blades. Using the wind equally Demi and Gale phased out looking like something of a wind shunpo phasing in and out dodging them.

"This Eye in the center of my chest is my Conformer's Weapon, Heavy Eye. Whatever it focuses it's eye on it can increase the amount of gravity to that certain object." Apollo said. Demi flew down towards Apollo with her large Invocated Save the Queen sword. Demi lashed her sword out to the side causing a tornado beam to fly at him. The eye looked up through the tornado and focused on Demi, her wings could not keep her up. She flew down towards the ground like she fell from a high up building and hit the ground causing a crater to appear.

Out of nowhere ten of Leish's blades stabbed the eye in the center of Apollo's chest piercing the eye. "RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Apollo shouted in pain as the eye closed knocking the blades out then reopened.

"Your finished." Leish said.

"What?" Apollo looked down at her.

" Each of those blades were laced with a powerful and effective poison formed by my own Mist." Leish explained. "The poison should be working it's way through your central nervous system. As I've said your finished."

" Fufufufufu, Poison?" Apollo laughed. I sort of cringed hearing him snicker like that. "Poison won't work on me you foolish woman."

" Hm?" Leish narrowed her eyes.

" Right now your poison is at the lower points of my body...I am the master of gravity which means I can also control an internal gravitational force. Pushing your poison to my feet it has no chance of reaching my heart or brain." He replied. "Whatever poison you throw at me I'll use my gravity to distort it to my feet and keep pushing it downward. And since my body's mass is near enormous you'll never kill me in such a way."

"Tch...your a cocky bastard!" Gale said phasing in and stabbing slashing his air blade downward. Apollo raised one of his six arms and blocked out the air wisp blade, when slammed his hand into the air blade it canceled out and the cycling air disappeared. With that he slammed Gale out of the air and he hit the ground...As Gale flew down hitting the ground Demi phased in near his shoulder and stabbed one of the Mist Pipes that flowed out his seemingly endless amount of energy.

Abunch of Leish's blades stabbed into Apollo's chest plate like hundreds of darts, Gale flipped to his feet and raised up his airblade hilt, a tornado like wind surrounded it like a huge sword and he slammed it down on Apollo's head. Apollo sort of swaggered to the side as Demi sliced through one of arms like tissue paper, then slashed her sword downward shooting a light green energy wave down at him that blasted against his armor.

"Dammit..." I said watching the entire thing. What am I doing?...I really can't do anything...I slowly got up raising to my feet to fully watch...just watch...it's all I could do. Can I really call myself an elemental warrior like this? I took a step forward and appearing over me were hundreds of those dark orb things. Three of them hit me and I dropped to my knees. My body dug into the ground like a crater...more orbs hit me and I started to move into the ground more and more.

BOOM!

"Keeelll.." I heard Leish's voice call out like a faint cry or an echo at the end of a tunnel.

I slammed through a wall and hit some wooden and metal bars...It was so dark I couldn't see. The gravity pole I felt had been canceled...I felt some wood and bars it felt like a train track. I stood up straight and looked around, I really couldn't see anything. This place was so dark... I closed my eyes and clapped my hands together. I could feel my mist energy rise up from my feet to my center. When I opened my eyes a ball of fire flickered from palms giving light to the area around me. I was in what looked to be a cave...around me stabbed into the ground was Flame and Frost Buster.

After looking around abit I finally confirmed that I was in the Henne Mines. Apollo's gravity pulled me down so hard I fell down through here. I have to find a way out of here...I looked up the hole where I fell, it was already covered in rubble and blockaded by boulders. "Great..." I said looking up at the boulders. I grasped Flame Buster then wrapped it up in it's red cloth and placed it on my back then grabbed Frost Buster and turned around to face a long dark cavern at the end of the cavern was a dark figure with glowing eyes peering at me. My heart dropped...you know that feeling you get when you see something so scary all at once that you didn't expect?

He was standing just afew feet away from me..."Who are you?" He asked. All I could see was his big wide eyes in the darkness, he was rather tall.

"Err..." I didn't respond. I think I was scared stiff...

He stepped out of the darkness revealing his body, he had shoulderlength black hair swayed back with a scared up face and a black eyepatch on his left eye. He wore a ragged and torn kimono and stood at 6'3. His hands stretched out abit as his mouth formed a grin. Appearing just behind him was a huge three headed dog in a spirit like form.

An-another Conformer?...And he's the Conformer of Cerberus!


	28. S2 Episode 3

**Episode 1.3: Duplex**

"Well you heard me who are ya?" He asked with a wide grin. "Wait your just like me aren't ya..." He pointed at me. "Heh...in that case." He drew a long katana like blade from his kimono, I seen no sheath or anything. He just pulled it out like it was a knife or something. "...introductions aren't needed!" He dashed towards me and I held up Frost Buster clashing swords with him.

" Weird sword ya got there..." He said with a grin as he started to push me back.

"Wha...why are we fighting?! Who are you?!" I asked in a shout as I planted my feet more firmly into the ground to stop him from pushing me back. He was still forcing me backwards just not as fast.

" That doesn't matter now..." He smirked as he leaned his sword backwards and kicking me in my chest. He kicked me so hard I spit up alittle blood then swaggered backwards while twirling slightly. I stopped and looked up at him to see him flying over my head with a wide grin. He slammed his katana down on me again slashing through my shoulder. My eyes grew wide, I didn't feel the pain until after he pulled his sword back...He punched me in my jaw and I slid away from him.

I stopped sliding then looked over at him to see him running at full speed towards me. This guy was giving me no time to recover or anything, it's like fighting a barbarian! I held Frost Buster up feeling the blood drip down my chest on the right side. I turned and swung Frost Buster from right to left with both hands as he drew close. He punched the blades with his right fist causing the sword stop. I felt like I'd tried to cut through titanium...He kicked me in my chin causing me to fly straight up. I flipped backwards hitting the ground and rolling around abit.

I quickly jumped off of the ground to see him stab me straight in the right side of my chest then slash his sword through the side slashing me along my chest. This guy...this guy is trying to kill me fo real! For no damn reason...I took afew steps back coughing up alittle blood. With my right hand I whipped Frost Buster out to the side. Flying at him was an ice wave that struck him without fail. It covered him in a block of ice that broke almost seconds after it hit him...He continued running at me as if it didn't even phase him or slow him down as if the attack never even happened.

I started to run for my life. As I ran through tunnels and caverns all I could see and feel at the bottom of my feet were dead soldiers and people. I was running holding my wounds with my left hand and dragging Frost Buster along in my right. "(cough) (cough)...guh..." I meeked. This guy has been killing people, the air stunk of dead bodies. Some with severed heads and others with torn limbs...this guy has just been down here murdering people.

I turned back as I was running to see that he was gone. I came to a sliding hault and rested against a wall breathing hard as blood rivers flowed from my mouth.

CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE!!

Bursting through the wall was his long katana that pierced my right arm. "AHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled as he bursted through the wall himself. He slammed his left hand into my face and pushed me back and I hit the wall with his sword still pierced in my arms. He pulled his sword out of my arm then grabbed my neck and threw me out of the cavern, I flew through a gate and landed down in that central area where you fight Zodiark.

I slid into that central area having dropped Flame and Frost Buster near the gate when he first tossed me. He phased in with one foot on my chest with his sword pointing to my face. "And this makes victim number 635." He laughed. " You were pretty good kid, up until when you started to run...then it just got sad."

Noway...this guy...he's got me cornered. I can't believe it, in sword battles I don't know shit! All this time I guess I was just getting lucky, this guy is a real swordsman. He hadn't yet used an ounce of his Mist Energy or borrowed the Mist Energy of his Soul Partner Cerberus. "Heh because you were like me I thought you'd put up more of a fight...but your no different from any other piece of trash who wanders in here." He said with a grin.

What does he mean like him?

I narrowed my eyes to see Cerberus appear behind him again the size of a school bus, appearing beside Cerberus was...noway...Diablos?! This guy has two soul partners?!!! Diablos and Cerberus both stared down at me with crimson red eyes as if they were going to eat me alive. "Shit..." Was all I could say.

"Shit indeed...hahahahha." Diablos laughed.

"Muahahahahahha." Cerberus laughed his voice was much more deeper. The guy raised his katana even higher while he laughed along with the two of them.

_It's time..._

_  
_O.o- me... "Wha...What?"

_Thank you for waiting...I'm ready to help you out..._

"Who..." I started.

_Relax Kel, she's our new ally. _

" Belias?!" I said aloud with a smile on my face.

_It's me...and it looks like I came back just in time...Now let us rid you of these vermin my comrade..._

_I'll take care of the wounds._

_And we'll take care of these men. _

I grinned as the samurai slammed his katana down I raised my hand up catching the blade while looking up at him with a grin. Raising up around my body was a fire orange aura, it was like I was going Kyuubi Naruto form. The samurai's eyes narrowed abit as I shot my foot up and kicked him in his chest. He slid backwards abit while placing his hand down to break his sliding.

I stood up straight as my stab wounds healed with an icy wind. Appearing on my left shoulder was the mini Belias again. I looked over at him and I got really excited I felt like I haven't seen him in years! Appearing on my right shoulder was a woman with blue skin and long blue hair... She bowed her head to me. It was Shiva, the Aeon FFX Shiva. "I am Shiva, your new Soul Partner, it is a pleasure..."

" No the pleasure is all mine." I said with a smile. "But wait...aren't you Avihs' soul partner?"

" I was but he bid that I help you." She replied. "So I let myself be absorbed by your Mist."

" Why did Avihs want you to help me?" I asked.

"He believes in your purpose for fighting this war...that is all." She replied with a slow nod.

"At any rate you have two soul partners now which doubles your Mist Energy capacity." Belias said. I sort of raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" I said. Dashing at me was the samurai again, he had his sword pointing at me as he ran in an attempt to skewer me. I raised up my left and right hand appearing out of fire and ice was Flame and Frost Buster in each of my hands. With both ends I snapped them together making sort of a swallow weapon with two edges. The crimson red scarf was at an end of Flame Buster's lance blade and the blue scarf was warped around a hole on the dull end of Frost Buster.

I spun the swallow edge around then dashed towards him as well. We both crossed eachother in a swiping slash...

SPLAAASHHHHHH!!!

Blood shot into the air from my shoulder as I stabbed the double edged sword into the ground using it as a cane to hold myself up. "Kelvis!" Shiva and Belias said at the same time as I grinn with blood forming out of the cracks between my teeth. "Don't worry guys...I sliced through that guy like a hot knife...through..." I dropped the double edged sword and my body hit the ground.

"Speak to me boy!" Belias appeared beside me nudging me with his hands.

I couldn't keep it together...I blacked out.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

"Eh..." I opened my eyes to a light over my head. I held up my palm then leaned up with a cover over my body, my wound on my shoulder was gone. I was in a small room and across from me was the dark samurai guy in the ripped kimono. He was staring over at me, I quickly reached around for my weapon. "Lookin for this?" He responded walking out of the shadows holding Flame and Frost Buster joined at the hilt.

"This is quite a weapon ya got here." He said. "Took awhile for me to figure out the true effects of this weapon though, who knew it would be in the cloths and not the actual weapons themselves."

" Who are you really?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. I threw the cloth off of myself then jumped down off of the table and pointed at him. "Give that back!"

" Tch." He smirked then tossed the new Twin Buster back. I caught the joined hilt with my right hand then spun it around as the blue and red cloths covered their respective blades and I placed it on my back.

" Does my name really even matter?" He asked rubbing behind his head.

" Why do you keep saying that?" I asked. "Of course it does!"

Appearing on his left shoulder was a mini Diablos and appearing on his left was Cerberus. " On the battlefield such things like names and reasons are for weaklings, we're in the middle of a fight...what significance does a name have in such a situation?" Diablos explained.

"What should be on your mind is not 'who is this guy' rather it should be more like 'what's my next move? do I strike or do I defend?'...Heh." Cerberus said with a grin.

" At any rate that time has passed and we're now talking on equal grounds so I guess I could share our names with you... My name is Nacht, and these two are Cerberus and Diablos." He said. This guy reminded me of Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach, they both go by the same logic in fighting.

" I'm Kelvis, just Kel for short and these two are Shiva and Belias." I said as Shiva appeared on my head sitting with her legs crossed, Belias appeared on my left shoulder sitting down. They both bowed their heads in unison. "Anyway Nacht why are you murdering so many people?" I asked.

"Murdering?" He said with a grin.

" Yeah, you mean to say you don't know anything about all the dead bodies around here?" I asked.

"We wouldn't call it murder persay..." Diablos said rubbing his chin.

"These guys were slaughtered!" I shouted now getting angry.

"Heh hold your horses there kid, I don't murder...I kill...it's a big difference." Nacht said holding up his right hand.

" WHERES THE DIFFERENCE IN THAT?!" Belias, Shiva and I yelled.

" Murder is when you destroy an innocent human's life cycle." Diablos said with a grin.

"But killing is destroying hte life cycle of a human whose intent was of killing in turn." Cerberus said.

"Hmmm..." I placed my hand behind my head and rubbed it abit.

"Do you get it?" Nacht asked.

"No..." I replied. With that he fell over anime style then stood up straight.

"It means...these men came to kill me first." He responded.

" What?" I said with wide eyes.

" I place up a sign outside of these minds for any roughnecks tough enough to step to me." He said with an evil grin. "If they step in they must be completely prepared to lose their lives."

"Oh now I see." I said rubbing my chin. "So these guys were all challengers."

" More like losers." Cerberus replied.

" How dreadful." Shiva added.

" Yes dreadfully satisfying." Diablos said switching Shiva's words around.

" Uh Nacht, I need to know of a way to get out of here...I have to go and help my friends." I said. " Ya see their out fighting a guy named Apollo and he's a conformer just like us..."

" Heh...say no more." He said raising up his hand. " I know a shortcut...heh heh heh heh.."


	29. S2 Episode 4

**Episode 1.4??? **

In Bhurjerda, standing in a room in the grand meeting hall of the Marquis Ondore was a man in a long white lab coat with pink hair that swayed backwards, he had green eyes and glasses over them with pale skin. He was grinning while staring at a man with long navy blue black hair whom wore a long gray coat with black belts covering his body looking like a body suit. His red eyes peered out the window as drips of rain tapped against the glass.

" Wow Bhujerda, you certainly are making a name for yourself..." The doctor said tipping up his glasses.

" Xim, what of the news on the Aeon and Esper war?" He asked looking off to the side.

" Hmm...straight to buisness as usual." Doctor Xim replied pulling out a clipboard. "Bad news..."

"..." The man standing at the window didn't reply, he simply fixed his arms behind him and stared at the window with a distorted face.

" Apparently there are only 6 of them." Doctor Xim said with a grin.

" Six..." The man said grasping his fists. "Six Conformers with enough Spiritual Capacity to house two Soul Partners." Appearing up in a gray mist behind the man was a large black lion with a gray crown and crimson red horns.

"Will they be a problem?" The summoned creature said.

" Possibly... should they discover the next level in Invocation so to speak." Doctor Xim replied for the creature. The man with the navy blue hair walked over to his grand desk and sat down staring at the doctor.

"Who are these 6 Conformers?" The man asked.

" All here." Doctor Xim slapped down a portfolio with pictures inside.

" Using a recording sphere I was able to conduct abit of research on all 6 of them. They aren't the most powerful, hell even you can take them out as they are now. It's just that their Mist Energy is incredible." Doctor Xim said as the man viewed the pictures.

"How...incredible?" The man asked as he looked at the picture.

" Let's put it like this...if your spiritual power can fill a puddle, theirs can fill an ocean." Doctor Xim explained. With that the man grinned at the results.

"Have you no clue as to why their spiritual power is so immense?" The man sneered with a maniacle grin.

" Have I no clue? Sire you insult my intellegence...I was able to figure out why their spiritual power is at max within the first three minutes of study." The cocky Doctor said tipping up his glasses. "And the reason is quite simple."

" Well?" Griever said in a roar.

" Hmph...since your one of those six, I'll use you as an example." The Doctor said. " Exactly how did you die on earth again?"

" I was beheaded." The man replied with a grin. With that his eyes narrowed, in that quick second was able to fully grasp what the doctor had said. "I see..."

"That's right, the reason that their spiritual power is so high is because of how they died. When conformers are killed on earth their heart, brain, lungs all essential parts that are needed for a human body to run are repaired. But when a conformer dies when one or more of those essential parts are missing or damaged beyond repair the spiritual partner makes up for the lack of internal parts." The Doctor continued. " And in doing so the spiritual partner opens all spiritual gates in the Conformers body, when one essential part is missing it takes alot of spiritual power for the body to run without it. But since the Esper or Aeon inside of your body makes up for that part the power has no place else to go and it is freely released from that Conformers body...And since such power is manifested from the human soul that power is limitless!"

" Hmph..." The man said looking down at the pictures. "Who is this?" He spotted one with an armored fire elementalist fighting the elementalist of wind.

" His name is Kelvis to my knowledge...His heart was crushed in a car accident, Belias his spiritual partner recides in the place where his heart used to be." The Doctor answered looking over his shoulder while tipping up his glasses. " Although his spiritual power is high, he is still quite weak...he unnessecarily releases uneeded power...his fighting style is a complete mess and his over abundant use of mist energy leads him to run out of energy five minutes into a real battle. But with training he could be one of the most powerful conformers alive."

" I see, and this one?" The man asked.

" Ahh yes, Micheal the Conformer of Bahamut, he was killed with lung cancer, Bahamut replaces those. He has fully mastery of his power of Bahamut and Yojimbo apparently." The Doctor explained.

"Yojimbo?" The man sitting at the desk asked.

"Yes, he has two spiritual partners...Yojimbo he absorbed from his twin brother whom he killed for refusing to fight in the war." The Doctor said with a shrug. "Sibling affairs are always entertaining...all and all Micheal is the strongest of those 6 besides Chloe."

" Hmm these 6 are a problem that must be dealt with early, we cannot wait for this war...send in the Necra Soldiers. I want those conformers expunged." He said turning his back to the Doctor.

"As you wish.." Doctor Xim said with a bow.

**SPOILER ALERT: This guy is the actual bad guy in the whole story and the final boss, although he just looks like another pretty face he is actually very powerful...I mean he's really strong and junk...STRONGER THAN YOU BLAZE!!**


	30. S2 Episode 5

**Episode 1.5: The Fire Elementalist is BACK!**

SPLASH!!

My foot hit a puddle as I dashed through the long tunnels. Nacht and I were running through the Henne Mines, he told me he knew a shortcut and all I did was follow through the long tunnels running at jet speed. As I was running behind him Belias and Shiva were on each of my shoulders.

"So what happened Bel? Where'd ya go?" I asked with a smile on my face.

" I didn't really go anywhere, I was always with you but my spiritual power and connection were cut off to you." He replied.

"How come?" I asked. "There were times I really needed you ya know..."

" Yes but you see..." He started before Shiva interrupted him.

" I apologize that was my fault, while I was trying to adjust to your Mist I spiritual shut down all of your mist functions which cut off your connections to Belias." She said.

"Uh...huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

" You see your spiritual mist network works like a powerbox or energy plant, that runs on lots of different energy sources that runs through different lines in an unstable manner. In order for Shiva to adjust to this mist flow she needed to shut down all power sources and spiritual connections except that one essential heart line. With that power shut off she was able to focus and memorize your energy frequency." Belias explained.

"Thus leading to our connection now." Shiva finished.

" Uh ok...so why couldn't she just attach herself to my power while it was still on?" I asked.

" Because the sheer pressure of the mist could have torn her spirit apart." Belias explained with that my heart dropped. Is my power really that unstable? But it doesn't really feel like it's unstable. It just flows out when I'm powering up and crap.

"Uh sorry Shiva." I said.

"No it is I who must apologize for shutting down your power, as you've told Belias there were times where you needed help and he wasn't there for you. I was responsible for cutting off that connection and..." He said before I stopped her in the middle of her long ass apology.

"It's ok Shiva, what's done is done. Right now your an ally and your helping me out so it's all cool..." I said with a smile. "Besides with you both fully awakened I feel so much more powerful! Like a huge weight has been lifted from my body or something! I feel...lighter..."

"Well featherhead I hate to ruin the moment but...we got company." Nacht said as he slid to a stop. I stopped and looked up to see a sea of blue flan everywhere. They were glopping their way around roaring at lifeless things like rocks and pipes and holes for no reasons. It was like God just saying 'Lemme just put these flan here just to make things interesting for you.'

Well as cool as this was I didn't want anything interesting happening to me. I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible and help Leish, Gale and Demi fight Apollo if that huge guy hadn't taken them out already or they hadn't taken him out. I grabbed Twin Buster off of my back, I guess I have to give a long winded explanation of this new weapon. Twin Buster is Flame and Frost combined and joined at the hilt like Zidane's ultima weapon. The cloths were tied through holes which were engraved on the dull ends on each blade.

As far as fighting goes, I could wrap up the Frost Blade with it's cloth and fight full fire mode or vise versa for ice. But I could fight with both elements which is actually more preferred. The effect of the weapon is still the same, grasp the cloths to activate power.

I took a step back and I happen to step on a small twig out of nowhere. With that little twig's snap...ALL of the friggin flan starred at me with their yellow eyes wide and their flan jelly like mouths open ready to take a snap at me.

"Eh...they've taken a notice to us..." Belias said.

" Looks like running is no longer an option." Shiva added.

"Hell since when has running ever been an option?" Nacht said drawing his katana from his kimono then slashing through the crowds of Flan. " Come on Kel the short cut is this way." He dashed forward slicing holes in the crowds like it was nothing. I placed Twin Buster on my back then took off running behind him, hell I didn't need Twin Buster. Nacht was slicing up these flan and cutting up large paths for me.

We took off running from the underground traintracks and down into a cavern like mine tunnel. We both were no longer running at this point we were sort of phasing out in a quick jump which took us like twenty yards forward then landed down and phasing out again taking another quick jump forward. We repeated this process until we stopped a small mid section.

"What's the problem?" I asked sliding down beside him. I looked just infront of us, there was a fork in the road, two huge dark tunnels. He placed his sword up on his shoulder and looked ahead.

"This is where we part ways." He said.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Don't look at me like that, take the right passage way it should take you to the surface." He said turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait..." I said quickly turning and reaching my hand out. He slapped my hand away and continued walking before stopping.

" What? Did you think I'd join you or something? Because we're the same?" He asked.

" Theres alot of people who could really use your help." I said.

" In that Aeon and Esper war?" He asked again.

" Yeah, you could..." I started before he interrupted me.

" I don't want any part of it...that war has nothing to do with me. All I want is to fight strong opponents..." He said starting to walk off again. " Fuck that war."

"But you could fight strong opponents in this war!" I said trying to convince him even more.

" You call pathetic weaklings who rely on the powers of others to win their battles for them strong?" He asked completely turning. " When I said you and I are alike I didn't mean in soul partners Diablos and Cerberus are here only to keep me company and company only, I meant in raw strength...like me you have real power...power that doesn't need help from a spirit...that's where we're alike...and fighting fools who aren't like us is just a waste of my time...come back to visit me Kel then we can have some more..." With his katana sliced through a rusted lever and slamming down behind him was a huge rusty gate. " Fun..." He laughed as he walked into the darkness.

"What a truly frightening Conformer..." Shiva said with wide eyes.

"So...this whole time he was fighting by himself...without using Diablos or Cerberus to help him?" I said balling up my fists then grinning alittle. " That guy...that guy really is powerful."

"If he's this strong alone, think of his strength if he invocates." He said.

"He'd be unstoppable." I said. "But I doubt he'll ever Invocate...a guy like that is just too proud to accept help from his spiritual partners."

With those thoughts in my head I turned and ran through the right tunnel dashing kicking my knees up running at high speed. Nacht, he really is something...almost like Avihs. I guess the guy inspired me...as I was running afew flan glopped their way towards me and I jumped up bouncing off of there heads while running. As I ran I started to see a light and it was growing brighter and brighter until I took one step leaping into it.

Next thing I know I was flying out of a wide tunnel like I was shot out of a gun or cannon. I was flying up high maybe miles over the ground looking over the whole area, in that area just infront of the Golmore Jungle was Apollo in his Invoked stage. And standing infront of him was Gale, Leish and Demi. I flipped forward alittle then landed down on the ground. I was still quite a long way away from them though.

"NYUUUU!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

I turned off to the left to see Nyu running with her hands waving in the air from three Werewolves." NYUUU NYUU NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks. I dashed towards her then slid in her way, so that she would run straight into me. She quickly grasped onto my waist and I scooped her up with my left hand holding her little bottom with my palm and holding her close to my chest as the three werewolves towered over me. I took one step forward instantly sending spiritual energy into my fist and punching a hole in the first werewolf which flew back and hit the second. The third werewolf zipped around to my back and raised his sword swinging it down hard. I dodged like a basketball playing juking to the side then shoot my fist up kicking it straight in the chin.

RAAHHHH!! The werewolf howled before slamming on the ground back first.

" Nyyyuuuu...Nyuuuuuu" She trembled with her face planted into my chest.

" Nyu what are you doing running out of the village?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nyu.." She looked up at me with big watery anime like eyes.

" It seems she was worried." Shiva said.With that I smiled at her then pat her head.

" Come on...let's go and help out the others." I said.

"N-nyu..." She replied with a nod. I nodded back at her and started running with her in my hands, she had her hands around my neck as I ran. As I was running the gravity seemed to get alittle intense more and more as I ran towards the area where the battle was taking place. I leaped over the hole I fell through the first time to see the four battling.

Gale was just knocked back as Apollo's arm recovered and Demi dodged and sliced one of his arms in two but it immediately repaired and she phased out and caught Gale. Leish was shooting more blades at him like Senbonzakura but with Apollo's power over gravity he intensified the blades and sent them flying downward. I couldn't let Nyu go...if I set her down here she'd drop into the ground and die. She was already looking like she couldn't take it in my arms. She grasped onto me tight and I held her to my chest more securely.

I phased out in mid air and appeared over Apollo's head much to everyone's suprise. "Guess who's back?!" I shouted holding up Twin Buster with a wide grin.

"Hm?!" Apollo shouted. I dunno how but I was able to move more freely than before, I mean I could still feel the heavy gravity just not as much. When Shiva, Belias and I put our spiritual power together I could hardly feel the gravity. This is how it must be for the others...

I slammed Twin Buster down fire end up on one of the heavy arms of Apollo. Two fists from left and right came to crush me but phasing in on either side of me was Demica and Galefaral. They both blocked out both fists and the three of us flipped back sliding on the ground away from him.

"You...you aren't even invocated!" Apollo shouted.

"Yeah...I guess I don't need to invocate to take you out." I said holding Twin Buster on my right shoulder. That was a total bluff, its taking abit of energy to freely move around in such intense gravity. Shiva and Belias were putting everything they had into keeping a gravity free barrier over my head. Nyu looked up at Apollo with angry like eyes. "Nyu!" she said puffing her face up as if she was angry too.

" You heard her ugly...it's time...for round two." I said narrowing my eyes.


	31. S2 Episode 6

**Episode 1.6: Heart Racer**

I was standing there with the weight of a ton on my shoulders standing as if it were nothing. I took afew steps back towards Leish, while still keeping my eyes on Apollo.

"What did you come here for?" Leish asked.

" Not to worry lady Letisha we will take care of this matter." Belias said appearing on my right shoulder.

"You..found your esper again?" Leish said sounding alittle surprised. She looked to my right shoulder spotting Shiva whom was wrapped in her blue little cloak. She merely nodded at Leish and she nodded in return. "Shiva, the aeon."

"Aeon? Wait this guy is an Aeon conformer?" Gale asked pointing his wind blade at me.

" No I'm both...Leish can ya hold onto Nyu for me while I take care of this guy." I said with a smile.

" No, even if you've found your Esper again there's no way you can take him alone." Leish said. "You think your the strongest guy here but your not, you can't do everything on your own like some kinda hero."

"I don't think I'm the strongest and I don't really call myself a hero." I said handing Nyu to her while looking into her eyes. To be completely honest with everyone in the crowd that's reading now. Leish's eyes are goregous. Her mask was broken off from the top up and I could see them. While invoked they were these weird poisonous lime green color I could stare into em all day but I got a job to do.

"I just...I just know I can beat em is all." I said walking forward while holding Twin Buster up on my right shoulder.

"Oh I know I can beat him huh? Well I'll be waiting on the sidelines waiting for you to screw this up." Gale said.

I sort of cringed at Gale's remark then spread my legs while holding Twin Buster back behind me and my left hand out with my fingers spread out. "Here we go guys." I said as I felt a stratus of energy shoot from my feet. On the left side was a crimson fire red aura and burning to the right was a blue icy fire aura. I held Twin Buster up horizontally infront of me and both the blue and red sash coiled around my hand in a stripy twissler like color.

"INVOCATE!" I shouted.

With that I was covered in a burning yet cool sensation, when the smoke cleared I looked down at myself. I was cladded out with a crimson red armor with blue runes and blue icy shoulder pads, icy blue gauntlets and shin guards. Under my upper chest mail was a long light blue cloth like undercoat linen shirt that was long enough to cover my legs and in my hand was a katana with a shield like a rapier the blade was red and the dull end was blue and my helm was all red with blue seals of Belias and Shiva written at the same time on it. My hair was long and wrapped in slabs like Shiva's but it was a fire orange with blue colored highlights at it's ends.

" Is that it?" Apollo asked. "All of that spiritual Mist Energy just to have a puny weapon like that and your armor is small as well...hardly protects anything."

" He shall soon find out that the size doesn't matter." Shiva cooed.

" My sentiments exactly." I said as calm as possible. In this new invocated state I could see what the gravity compression looked like, it was as if there was a big black cloud around the entire area.

" Gravittyyyy Bomb!" Apollo shouted and appearing in between his six arms was a black orb pulsing with red electricity. He blasted it at me and it made that PEEYU!! sound like you know when you shoot a laser cannon. I merely looked up at the bomb and leaped forward, I jumped over the giant ball like one of those runners and as I flew overhead the gravity bomb hit the ground and sucked up a chunk of land into a void like a black hole.

"Whoa we'd best watch ourselves." Belias said. I could hear him in my left ear and Shiva in my right.

" Yes, we'll be crushed if one lands." Shiva added.

" Then let's not let it land." I said looking up at Apollo. His floating six arms pointed at me like cannons firing off more dark spheres. I turned to the left and phased out dodging one then turned to the right and phased out dodging another. Whenever I'd turn left he'd fire in that direction then I'd phased out and appear on the right and vise versa.

As I drew close a thick dark barrier around his large body appeared and I stopped in mid air and phased out. I appeared far away from him standing on the air, I don't want to even question how I'm able to stand on pure air. Shit if I do I may fall or something... "Do you plan to run this entire fight boy?" Apollo asked.

" No...infact I was just about to attack before you opened your big mouth." I said spinning my rapier by it's shield then catching the hilt and pointing the sword at him. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since the first time your wimpy body fell out from my Gravity Compression." He said.

"Yeah well you beating me I'm afraid is a one time wonder." I flew down towards Apollo with my sword in hand. The air was cutting past me like I was flying at jet speed or something. I held up Frostheat Brave. "Heat Haze...Frost Mist" I said appearing behind me were three all crimson red clones of me. And appeared to my side were three cerulean blue versions of me.

I phased out and my clones phased out with me, they all flew at him like abunch of Naruto clones all at once. One fire clone hit and sliced through Apollo's lower right arm, another flew up to Apollo and Apollo blocked his hit and knocked him back and flying from below was an ice clone that slashed through two of Apollo's floating arms causing it to explode in an icy blast.

The fire clones or Heat Haze, specialize in power their not all that quick but when they cut they cut hard and slice completely through.

The ice clones or Frost Mist, are the speeders they fly at high speed and their attacks are so fast before you know it your sliced to ribbons.

But they all move constantly so you can hardly tell which ones move at high speed or which ones are attacking the hardest. I was standing in the air looking down at Apollo and my clones swarming around him slicing at his armor and knocking off parts like abunch of bees around a hive. I can actually produce more clones but doing so requires alot of power and I don't think it's needed for someone like this.

I floated back alittle then pointed my sword forward and phasing in around me were my six clones. They all disappeared into waves of heat and icy wind as I looked down at Apollo who had nothing left, all of his floating arms were destroyed and his armor was breakign apart to the point where you could almost see his real body underneath it all. But it was slowly being repaired by dark particles.

Time to end it...

"Glacier Barrage." I said whipping my sword to the side and shooting out of my blade was huge icicles. They slammed through Apollo's armor as if it were nothing as the huge floating being fell back landing on the ground behind him. Seconds after landing his armor burst into crystals and appearing in a crater was Apollo. I flew and flipped forward landing like superman the second I hit the ground my armor broke into particles and I was back to my original self.

I walked up to the crater and looked in to see him. I stepped into the crater and looked down on him. " Apollo, you were saying before that you were training?" I asked. He didn't look at me, he merely looked up at the sky.

"That's right...to defeat...him.." He said closing his eyes with a grin.

"Who?" I asked. Appearing on my shoulders were Shiva and Belias.

" The Conformer of Time, the only elemental warrior who has power over time." He said. " I fought him and I lost, much like I did to you...didn't lay a finger on him...don't get cocky either just because you beat me doesn't mean you can stand a chance against him."

"I didn't say that...so who is this Conformer of Time? And is he an Aeon or an Esper?" I asked.

" He's a Rogue Conformer like me, he doesn't want anything to do with that war..he's out lookin to only fill his needs." He said. " Don't get too mixed up with him kid, you don't wanna go lookin for a guy like that...cuz ya just might find him...and when you do..you'll regret it...you'll regret it like you've never regretted anything in your life."

" I'll steer clear, so what's his name?" I asked.

"It's...It's..." He started before he fell unconscious.

"Is he..." Shiva started.

"No he's only resting." Belias answered.

" Ok so now this guy has got me worried, he just mentioned some weird conformer of time and he said that there is only one conformer of time, anybody you guys might know?" I asked looking at Shiva and Belias. "There is only one Guardian Force capable of such power." Belias and I looked at Shiva and she nodded her head. "Griever." She said. "Otherwise known as the Lion of Time, even to us Aeons he is but a myth...but it seems...he may be real after all."

"Heeeey ya beat em, woop-d-freakin do...let's get back to the village and report to Auron." Gale said in his normal form.

"Uh yeah." I said holding up Twin Buster as the white and blue cloths covered their respective sides. I sheathed the weapon on my back and running up to me and diving at me from the top of the crater was Nyu.

"Nyuuuu Nyuuu!" She called as I caught her and swung her around. "Heya shortstack!"

She laughed alittle then I put her down put her up on my shoulder and walked out of the crater. Demi and Gale started to walk through the Ozmone Plains towards the Giza, Leish stopped and stared at me abit then started walking with them. I started to walk abit towards the Giza Plains when all of a sudden I felt a strange wind. I turned back to look behind me...there was nothing.

I turned and started to walk alittle onward towards the Giza Plains.

(Line)

It was around nightfall and everyone was sitting around a campfire, but not me though I was laying down on the grass staring up at the stars with Nyu she was laying right beside me. "Whoa see that one!" I said pointing up at the sky. "Nyuuuuuu." She nodded with her eyes really wide. Thousands of stars came out at night, this is something you could never see on Earth.

"Whoa see that shooting star make a wish Nyu it'll come true." I said pointing at a zipping start that disappeared. Nyu closed her eyes for asecond then she opened them and looked at her. "So what'd ya wish for pottybrain?"

"Nyuu..." She blushed and looked away with her hands folded together on her stomach.

"What can't tell?" I asked.

" Nyu nyu." she nodded no.

" Alright beeeee that way." I said with a straight face. My face left me as I stared up at the skies, it was really a beautiful night. Once this war is over, I believe I'm just gonna kick back and chill for the rest of my days. I definitly prefer this world over Earth. It's soo...pleasant here. Most of Earth's beauties have left it with an exception of afew places but this world...even with such high industries stays beautiful.

"Ahh yes a marvelous sight." Belias said appearing. Two little spirit versions of Belias and Shiva appeared laying down on the grass on either sides of my head.

"Well if it isn't man of the hour and his little so called girlfriend." Gale said walking up to me.

"Nyu..." Nyu said angrily.

"Don't like me?" Gale asked with a smile.

" What do you want shitbreak?" I asked.

" Just to tell ya that since we're gonna be traveling together I'll be the leading man." Gale said deviously sounding alot like Balthier...no serious voice syncronization and everything.

" Uh...ok...We don't really have a leader but if that's what makes ya happy." I said instantly ignoring him and pointing to another shooting star at the same time Nyu did. "Seen that one?!" I asked looking at her. She nodded back and smiled.

"Hmph." Gale I guess he thought he was being ignored which he was and he walked away. My eyeslids grew heavy and I closed my eyes to go to sleep. My eyes was going to open again but before that I felt a pressure, it was Nyu. She was climbing on my chest. I opened my eyes to see she was sitting on my chest and leaning forward with her eyes cloths and her lips puckered.

Oh no...

If I let her kiss me I'll be branded pedophile of the year.

"Nyu..." I said softly while turning my head away from her.

" Nyu..." Her eyes grew wide.

"Whaddaya doin?" I said slapping my forehead while refusing to face her. "So that was your wish huh? To plant one on me?" Her eyes grew wide and watery as if she wanted to cry. She jumped off of me and took off running into the midst of the night. My eyes grew wide and my heart dropped to see her run off, this plain is full of fiends!

I jumped up quick. "No No!" I said starting to run then I tripped over a rock. "Damn!"

" Kel! Kelvis what's wrong!" Leish said running behind me.

"It's Nyu! She ran off I've got to find her!" I shouted as I ran forth.

Oh man this is bad! Really bad...

**Author's Note: Oh yeah my fuckin internet is back now so yeah I won't update in clusterfucks...ok I still will update in clusterfucks because I just found out when I do I have LOADS of time to do just about anything I want afterwards. (Like screwing around with my girlfriend hahaha..I like to run around the apartment naked when she invites her friends over for a study grew..it's funny as shit!) **


	32. S2 Episode 7

**Episode 1.7: Gears of Fate! **

As I ran through the night air breathing up mists of smoke my heart was racing and my body was in full panic mode. It was like losing your little sister in a mall! I was completely freaking out to the point where I wanted to cry. "NYU!! NYUUUU!!!" I yelled running around through different lands in Giza Plains with Gale, Demi and Leish.

"NYUU!!" I screamed.

" Kel we can't afford this shit just forget the girl and lets go already!" Gale said.

" Shut up!" I said turning to him quick.

" Kelvis this is ridiculous, I'd hate to say it but it's possible Nyu may be dead already. She's a defenseless little 11 year old girl in a field filled with monsters and bandits...come to reality already." Demi said with a straight face.

" Kel.." Leish started.

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I pointed at them. " If this damn war is that important to you then fucking leave GO!"

" We have to travel to Giruvegan as a group! Leaving you here alone is like leaving you to die with all the other conformers out there." Demi said crossing her arms.

" I don't care...Nyu means alot to me and I'm not gonna..." I started before I was cut off by Gale.

" Your not gonna what? Let her get killed or something, ok listen I don't know if your sexually molesting this little kid or...wait that's probably why she ran away you tried to touch h..." I dashed at him before he could finish grabbed him by his shit and swung him into a tree jacking him up. He grabbed my hand and punched me in the face, I slid away from him and hit the ground. I jumped up and ran at him swinging my fist at him, he moved to the side and kicked me in my stomach, I leaned down and he kicked me in the face sending me falling back.

" Heh...are we sure we should even be traveling with somebody like this?" Gale asked running his hand through his hair.

I jumped to my feet and spit out alittle bit of blood.

"Ok stop it you both calm the fuck down now!" Demi said jumping in between us.

"What? He attacked me first." Gale said pointing at me.

I was just about to grab Twin Buster to kill him but then I turned my back and started to walk. As I walked off into the darkness it started to rain. "Kel where are you going?" Leish said running up to me and grabbing my arm. I snatched my hand back. "To find Nyu, you guys go on ahead to Giruvegan. I'm not leaving here without her..."

"Why are you going so far for just that girl?" She asked softly. The rain began to fall hard and my hair got wet and stuck to my face hiding my eyes.

" Because...that girl has nothing... and I...I promised myself that I would protect her no matter what...I'm beginning to believe that I found her for a reason some sorta fate or something. Whenever I'm around her my mind gets off of the fact that I'm in the middle of a war...that I have to kill people for an unknown cause...I need her...without I don't think I can go on like this." I said. " She tried to express herself to me and I bypassed that thinking of other things...I've got to find this kid...if she died Leish I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

" Then you go." She said. I turned to face her and she had a smile on her face a gentle smile that I've never seen. " Go and find her." She reached in brought my head close hugging me. "Your a strange guy...well...hurry and find her so you can catch up ok?" She said pulling away from me. My eyes straightened and I nodded. I ran alittle and jumped over afew hills.

I ran jumping over Giza Plains taking be strides like Inuyasha. The rain didn't make things any easier in finding her...

I landed down hard near a swamp and looked left and right. I calmed down and closed my eyes, the only thing I could hear was the tapping of falling rain on ground around me. "Where...are you Nyu..." I said trying to concentrate.

"Calm..." Shiva said in my right ear.

"I am calm.." I said lightly.

"Focus..." Belias said.

" I'm focused..." I said slowly opening my eyes. "Where would she go...Nyu wouldn't willing put herself in the line of danger so...that's it."

I turned around and dashed through open fields and cut through bushes and ran past fiends.

"What's it?" Belias asked.

" There is an area here in the Giza Plains where the kids would go that fiends couldn't they'd go to this place to rest." I said jumping up off of a large dark crystal and flipping forward. I landed down ontop of another dark crystal and quickly jumped to another. I landed down in some tall bushes and started to walk alittle while breathing hard.

"And this place is..." Shiva said.

"The Crystal Glade." I said walking through the bushes and looking around. Nyu was sitting down by the crystal curled up into a ball and there was someone sitting beside her. She had long black hair with blue streaks in them and tanned skin with a white and blue t shirt with some baggy white pants. I walked through the grass and up to the two of them...my footsteps stopped when I heard what they talking about.

"So you were into this boy and...you tried to kiss him? Hahahahaha..." The mysterious girl laughed.

" Nyu.." I said. With that both of them got started and raised to their feet. Nyu looked at me and her head drooped low. "Why'd you run off like that? Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you." I walked up to her and kneeled down infront her.

"Nyuu..." She looked away from me while blushing.

"About before, I'm sorry but..your not old enough yet." I said patting her head with a smile. She didn't smile back her head was still down. " Uh...how about...when you get older. I promise you a kiss when your older."

"Nyu?" She said with her eyes wide.

" Just not now ok. I don't really think we can with you being so small and everything." I said with a straight face. Nyu held up her pinky while her entire face was red and she stared into my eyes determined. I smiled alittle then locked pinkies with her. "It's a promise." With that she broke into a smile.

"So your the boy she mentioned." The mysterious girl asked. I stood up on both feet and looked over at her she was actually quite pretty.

"Uh yeah who are you?" I asked.

" Oh I'm Kaylee." She said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it.

" I'm Kelvis, Kel for short." I said.

" Nice to meet ya..." She said with a smile while removing a lock of hair from her face. Suddenly the ground under us began to rumble and Nyu immediately grabbed my pantleg.

"The..." I started while looking around.

" I sense a powerful Mist!" Appearing behind Kaylee was a huge armored old guy in a golden aura.

"Exodus?!" Belias, Shiva and I said at the same time. She's a conformer? Noway!

BOOM!!

Bursting through the ground like a groundhog was a boy with ratty dark brown hair. He flipped and landed on the ground infront us down on one knee... On his back fixed across his right shoulder was a thick blade that seemed to be about as heavy as the Bustersword. "Two Esper conformers and one rogue... I do believe it is my lucky day." He stood up completely, he wore this black longsleeved t-shirt with one of the sleeves ripped off with tight blue jeans that had ripped holes in them.

Appearing behind him was a spirit version of a husky man holding a huge club. So he's the Conformer of Titan, an Aeon conformer. He grabbed the blade from his back and held it with one hand while pointing it at us. Without any words he spun his blade around then held it with both hands like Cloud. I quickly drew Twin Buster from my back and I jumped infront of Kaylee and Nyu.

Just before we were about to clash the lightening struck following with thunder. Suddenly the air shifted and appearing around all of us were these black metallic ninjas. They looked like the ninja from Metal Gear Solid. They all phased in, there had to be over a hundred them standing around us. "What the..." I said looking around. At this point the Conformer of Titan, Kaylee, Nyu and I all backed up into circle as they surrounded us.

" Allies of yours?" The Conformer of Titan asked.

" That's funny I was about to ask you the same thing." I said with abit of a grin.

* * *

Sitting in his chair was the man with long black hair. He was viewing through a monitor Kel, Kaylee, Nyu and the Titan Conformer. He grinned in the darkness. "Finally, I've found one of the six."

* * *

The ninjas were phasing out left and right, Nyu was sitting in the middle covering her head while the rest of us fought. They were moving so fast my eyes could barely keep up. I was swinging Twin Buster left and right but everytime I swung it they'd phase out and appear behind me. Kaylee was having abit of trouble and so was Anthony the Conformer of Titan.

I was in mid air flying up at a ninja I swung to the right and he phased out. Appearing behind me were two ninjas with their naginatas out, I turned around swung horizontally and the both of them phased out. One of them appeared above me flipping at high speed in ball he slammed his heel down on my forehead and I went flying down towards the ground. Appearing behind me was one of the ninjas, it wrapped it's hands around my arms and began to spin me around.

We flew at highspeed spirally towards then ground until...

BOOM!!

Everything went white for like ten seconds and my sound was completely out. Blood was running from my forehead and I was so numbed that I could feel no pain, this guy...just did the fucking secondary lotus on me. I was so dazed and the pain started to settle in I placed my hand on my forehead covering it in blood. Tony flew down and hit the ground sliding into the dark crystal and Kayle hit the ground rolling along it like a skipping stone until she stopped sliding into a tree.

"These warriors are unlike anything I've ever seen..." Belias said.

"Their moves are swift and their attacks are steady." Shiva added.

I held back Twin Buster as both the cloths wrapped around my left right arm in a spiral. The blue and red aura at my feet began to spin around on the ground fast until bursting into the ground making a small crater at my feet. "INVOCATE!" I did a quick invocation which bursted back ten or so ninjas that surrounded me.

"INVOCATE!!" Tony shouted blasting back afew ninjas as well.

"INVOCATE!" Kaylee also shouted as ninjas flew away from her. Tony while invoked had thick gray armor and looked like armored Xemnas from KH2, he had a long cape and his sword Greave Edge was 5 meters longer looking something like a Zanbatou. Kaylee's armor was very thin and skin tight but it was white and had yellow runes written all over it.

I phased out flying towards the crowd of ninjas, two of them phased in on either sides of me and stabbed their swords towards me. I phased out and they ended up stabbing one another. I appeared in mid air and a ninja was just in my face. I raised up Frostheat Brave in the nick of time blocking a huge shuriken he tried to force on me. A ninja from behind kicked me in my side and I went flying off to the right alittle. I flipped backwards and stood suspended in the air and phasing in just infront of me was another ninja.

He shot his fist forward at me and I dodged to the right. He swung to the right and I dodged left, he repeated this cycle eleven times at high speed and I dodged him at just the same amount of speed until kicked me in my side. It was so fast I couldn't see it, he punched me straight in my face and I went flying backwards in flips. I caught my balance upon hitting the ground with my feet and sliding back.

"Even while Invocated they still prove worthy opponents." Shiva said.

"Damn!" I said phasing out and appearing flying straight at that one ninja. He phased out and upper cutting me from below was another, I sort of leaned back alittle and phased out appearing just behind that ninja who uppercutted me. I rammed my sword through his chest and instant electricity shot up. I slashed out the rapier katana through his side cutting a hole open. I slid away from him as he exploded...machines? Their andriods?!

" Frost Mist!" I said pointing my sword forth. Appearing around me were twenty ice clones of myself. " Go!" I shouted and they all phased out like ninjas to attack one opponent but the ninjas were far too skilled for my clones. They were being slashed and taken out left and right. A ninja rolled up in a ball then slammed both of his feet into my jaw sending me flying down towards the ground. "Their...too good!" I said as my vision started to blur out abit.

"No! No! Master you mustn't give up!" Shiva shouted.

" We must protect Nyu!" Belias shouted as well.

" Heh...your right!" I said gaining abit of confidence back. I looked up as I was flying down towards the ground to see six of those dark ninjas flying down at me. I did a backflip and hit the ground hard causing a crater to appear under my feet. I jumped straight up at them with my sword swaying at my side. " Frost Mist!" appearing around me were five other clones of myself.

The six of us clashed with the six of them, I swung my swung downward on my opponent but he brought his forearm up and blocked the blade, he then kicked me in the side of the face and I flew back gaining my balance quick. I stopped in mid air and stared at him as he phased in just infront of me with his fist raised. He swung at me and I phased out appearing behind him with my sword raised. Just as I was about to swing he phased out and appeared beside me kicked me in the side of my face.

I went spinning off to the left then I caught my balance as I was flying back I whipped my sword out to the side. "Glacier Barrage!" I shooting abunch of ice crystals out to fly at him. He phased out and appearing around me were four ninjas. One of them punched me in the jaw causing a crack to raise up in my helmet, anothen kicked me in the chest cracking my chest mail and the last two grabbed my arms and tossed me back towards the ground.

I hit the ground hard causing a large crater to appear on the ground under me. I weakily stood up using my sword as a cane to get up as chunks of metal broke off of my helm and chest mail. As they broke off they transformed back into particles and disappeared. Blood ran from lip, forehead and from under my left eyelid.

Who are these guys?! And why are they attacking us...seeing as though their attacking us and Tony that means their not on either side. And on the game FFXII I've never seen opponents like this before.

" Shit...they really are too good." I said grinding my teeth while looking up. There was about twenty of them standing in mid air with their arms crossed, some were holding chains with hooks on them, others held giant shuriken and the rest held swords and kunais.

BOOM!!

Flying over my crater with busted armor was Tony, my eyes grew wide. Although he wasn't on my side I felt for the most we were all fighting together. He flew over the crater and hit the ground somewhere to the right of it. I stood there staring up at them trying to come up with a friggin plan, their just as fast as me while I'm invocated which I thought was impossible for anybody to do. My invocation specialty is speed even before it's Fire and Ice. Twin Buster's massivaly strong as is but it shrinks into Frostheat Brave to make me faster. So I don't really grow any stronger...just faster. And when that speed is surpassed what do I have left?

I think I knew inside that I was going to lose this fight if their leniant or die here. But I wasn't really to accept it yet, I was atleast able to kill one of them...if I can kill one I can kill the rest of them.

Phasing in just behind me was one of the ninjas, I quickly pulled Frostheat Brave from the ground and swung it with a full vertex spin but he phased out dodging and another appeared at my side kicking me in the side of my neck. Just seconds after that I couldn't hold it...my eyes closed and I was knocked the fuck out. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Right here is where the main conflict starts in the story. You know how in Final Fantasy games your fuckin playin it and your not too sure where the hell the whole journey is going until you finally meet the bad guy or you finally figure out what the fuck is going on...yeah this episode here was the starting to point for you to figure out what the fuck is REALLY going on with this war. **


	33. S2 Episode 8

**  
Episode 1.8: Emblis Trigger**

"Ehhh...damn...my head.." I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the ground with my hands and feet chained with light blue chains that hand miniature seals written on them. I looked around left and right to see Tony sitting against a wall and Kaylee lying beside me.

"Your awake...are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Uh...yeah..." I said leaning up and looking around. We were in a big secluded room with abunch of seals written on the walls, incantations and runes. I could feel my Mist being sucked right out of me through just being in here. "Where's Nyu?" I asked looking at Kaylee.

"She's here." She replied. Nyu had her eyes closed and she was leaning against Kaylee.

"Huh? Nyu..." I crawled over to her and nudged her alittle.

" The negative spirits in this room is draining our Mist so we won't be able to invocate or in communicate with our S.Ps." Kaylee explained. "Nyu's body isn't that strong so she'll remain in a sleep state until she gets out of here."

"But she's not a conformer she doesn't manifest Mist." I said.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were." A voice said. Kaylee and I looked up to a dark corner in the room, Anthony also darted his eyes to the darkness. The only thing I could hear was chains raddling and all I could see were a pair of eyes. Stepping out of the dark corner was a boy with short messy black hair, he had a black t shirt under a black tracksuit top with black cargo pants and white trackers. "Who're you?" I asked.

"Name's Matthew...call me Blaze though.. I rather like that name." He said bringing his hands up to rub his chin while looking off into the distance.

"Well Blaze uh...do ya know where we are?" I asked.

" Not a clue, I was walkin through the Feywood on my way to Giruvegan like I was ordered then next thing I know I'm being jumped my ninjas." He explained.

"Hmm on your way to the Feywood? Then you must be a Conformer for the Espers." Kaylee said with wide eyes.

" Right, Blaze Conformer of Adrammelech at your service." He said bowing his head slightly.

" Great imprisoned with my mortal enemies." Tony said sitting in a corner.

"You must be an Aeon, well anyway since we're all prisoners here I wouldn't be so quick to weed out whose a good and bad guy here." He said and he was right. I think I like this Blaze guy.

" Anyway you said not to be too sure about Nyu, are you saying she's a conformer?" I asked placing my hand down on her forehead. She was sleeping soundly and had no signs of sickness.

" Exactly what I'm saying, regular humans use Mist energy around them apply it to magic and such, only Conformers self produce Mist Energy. Since this room is draining our power and she doesn't have that much she has to keep sleeping to recharge the energy that's being stolen from her. The more she sleeps the more energy will be produced and the more energy being produced is what is being stolen from her which is what's keeping her asleep now." Blaze explained. I had somewhat of a gist of what he said but only a gist.

"Anyway we've got to bust outta here." I said jumping to my feet.

" It's impossible, these chains and these seals along the wall are working at max effeciency we'll never be able to get out of here." Tony said standing up.

" Who would know to lock us up like this in a way that we would be totally powerless, since they locked up Tony it can't be the Aeons." Kaylee said now sitting against a wall.

" There's only one explanation. There's a third party in this war..." Blaze assumed.

" A third party? But who..." I said.

"Well kids this isn't exactly a Scooby-Doo mystery. We'll just have to wait and..." Before Blaze could finish the door slid open and walking into was two of those cyber ninjas. The two ninjas stopped at the and stood on either sides of it with their arms fixed behind their backs like bodyguards. Walking into the room was this guy with really long black shiney hair. His skin was pale like he was sick and his eyes were a redish gold color. He wore this gray coat that looked alittle like Seifer's from FF8.

" Who are you?! You the guy who sent these ninjas after us?!" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

" I think that should be fairly obvious." He said turning his back to me. He signalled to the two ninja guards and they walked around us holding up swords and pointing them at us.

"Get moving..." One of them said hitting me over my head. It really hurt...

I started to walk out of the cell and when I reached the outside my eyes quickly shut to the light..After my eyes adjusted I freely walked behind this mysterious dude. The ninjas had their sword tip sharp to my back meaning kill me if I so much as sneezed. We all walked through the halls and one of the ninjas carried Nyu tucked under their arm. She hung limp in his arm.

" Elemental Warriors..." He said as we were walking. " Kelvis I will be the first to let you know that all of your titles are a complete fabrication...this war itself...is all fabricated." It didn't surprise me that he knew my name but what did he mean by...fabrication?

" What are you talking about?" Kaylee said before I could.

We all walked through a pair of big double doors into a dark corridor with a huge statue of a dragon's mouth in it. The ninjas put their swords to our necks so that we'd stop before the statue. The man in the gray coat phased out and appeared standing on the dragon's statue with his hands in his pockets. "You asked before Kaylee what I meant about this being a fabrication?" He said with a wide smile.

"How do you know our names?" I asked.

"...hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaa...the proper question would be how would I not know your names?" He said.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Hmph...did any of you ever wonder, Aeons suddenly coming to Ivalice to gain control as the world's guardians? Did any of you ever wonder how that even came to be?" He asked.

" Eh...What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I'm talking about the origin behind this so called...war..." He replied. With that everyone's eyes grew wide and they sort of leaned in to pay attention. " Aeons, Espers, Ediolons, GFs...Their powers amaze me to no end...beasts with potential strong enough to match gods. I wanted that power...I craved it every day in my simple pathetic life so that I can change things...change the way the world works...become a GOD!"

Oh boy...lunatic at large here...

" Power? Geez your starting to sound like Kizer Zin! What are you trying to say that you started all of this?" I shouted.

" Yes, I did...using the power granted to me by my Soul Partner Griever..." He said with that a giant lion with red horns appeared around him lying behind him. It was a blue lion with a gray mane and red horns. " And the power of Time Compression I was able to transport all aeons, ediolons and GFs here...because of the way their powers work which is worldly they'd naturally fight to keep balance. Throw alittle story together and baddabing baddaboom...ya got yourself a war... I had full knowledge of everything...who their Soul Partners would pick and who would be chosen...I knew it all...having control over Time has it's benefits."

" And for what?! Your having all of us fight as per your stupid game for what cause?!" Blaze shouted taking a step up.

" I said it before...I wanted power...the power of the mystic beasts...through this war clashes of uncontrollable spiritual power will erupt and this ultimately is what I seek. Through you killing eachother I'll swoop by like a passing wind abducting the powers of your Soul Partners... I will be all powerful." He said. " Me Emblis, using the power of the God Beasts I will ascend from being a mere mortal."

" Damn...Well it's a good thing we haven't fought yet!" I said with a grin. " We'll just tell our sides of the story once we get outta here."

" I don't think you'll be doing that..." A man in a white lab coat said walking out of the shadows. " All unaccounted Espers and Aeons have been awaken and I have confirmed that the war date is in alittle under a week." He explained tipping up his glasses.

"What!?" Kaylee said with wide eyes.

" That's right, while you were floundering around Kelvis your side was preparing for battle...Olga Conformer of Ultima and the leader of the Espers and Tenna Conformer of Anima and leader of the Aeons have settled on battle date battle ground...the war will comence in one week's time and on the Tchita Uplands...they'll fight one another and while focused on that I'll be stealing their spiritual partners from them." Emblis said.

As he talked the doctor put up a view monitor infront of us. It showed the messenger for the Esper side whom was Kizer Zin standing before Tenna and the messenger for the Aeons whom was Leroy standing before Olga. The screen cut out and I sort of leaned my head down, dammit...I knew there was something behind this war...why...DAMMIT! And in one week's time...there's no way to get from Bhujerda to Giruvegan on foot in that amount of time.

I refuse to let it end here!

" Well at anyrate, since your all here and you know my plans already I'm going to have to expunge you all." Emblis said putting his hands in his pockets calmly again. " Err...Let's start with the Conformer of Carbuncle shall we...Carbuncle a very conveniant Ediolon who has the power to project any type of barrier." with that the ninja carrying Nyu walked around us and up to the dragon statue.

"Nyu!!" I said started to run towards him when a ninja jumped in my way and kicked me in my chin. I flew up and hit the ground.

"Kelvis." Kaylee leaned down beside me. "Are you ok!"

"NYU!! STOP YOU SONUVA..." I shouted before he kicked me in the chest while I was down. Kaylee stood up and pushed the ninja back. "Stop it jerk off!" The ninja walked Nyu to the Dragon statue and put her in the mouth of the dragon and suddenly the eyes of the dragon glen a dark purple color and Nyu's body slowly raised up levitating in it's mouth.

A dark sphere surrounded her body the dark and suddenly spirit like trails were leading out of her body.

"Nyuuu!!" I called.

The spirits poured out of her body from her mouth and eyes she then began to make an agonizing scream. I stomped my foot and grinded my teeth as tears ran down my cheeks. I began to summon every bit of energy I had left inside of me...please!! PLEASE!! PLEEEEAASSEE!!

"Give it up, those chains are sapping every bit of spiritual power you have it doesn't matter if your one of the 6 you'll never bust out of those chains!" The doctor said. "Not to worry she won't die...her body will go into comatose...because of the Ediolon is attached to her soul she'll remain asleep for the rest of her life!"

"THAT'S NOT ANY DIFFERENT FROM DEATH!!!" I shouted looking up at her hearing the screams. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. "Shiva...Belias PLEASE!! HELP ME OUT!!! I DON'T WANT NYU TO SLEEP FOREVER!! I KNOW DON'T WANT THAT EITHER!!! PLEASE!!! LETS SAVE HER TOGETHER!!"

"It's all useless." Emblis laughed.

"Kel...Kel that's enough." Kaylee cried.

" This is so fucked up!" Blaze said trying to break of the chains as well. Without a word Tony started to break out of the chains as well...

"It's too late!" Emblis said as the machine stopped. Nyu's body fell limp into the dragon statue's mouth and her hand hung out of the side of the mouth.

"Oh...no..." I dropped to my knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I shouted while looking up all of a sudden I stopped screaming...all I could see was white...I couldn't hear, see or feel anything. I brought my hands up to my head to cover my face...

When the white light flashed away I could see my aura growing at my feet.

"This is impossible!" The doctor said taking afew steps back. "Restrain him!!"

" RESTRAIN HIM NOW!!"

Two ninjas stabbed their swords into my chest, but I was so overwhelmed by sadness and hatred that I couldn't feel it.

" Kelvis...I give you all of me." Shiva and Belias said at the same time. "To reap your revenge!"

"INVOCATE!!" I shouted with that I was engulfed in a cold and heated aura that transformed me into my invocated state busting the chains. In the transforming aura everyone elses chains bursted and the ninjas infront of us were destroyed being blown to bits. My invocation state looked the same but I couldn't explain it, covering my body with a fury was the blue and red aura covering my body.

" Blaze, Kaylee, Tony...take Nyu and get out of here! You have to tell the others this war is all made up!" I said as my aura covered me.

" No we have to help!" Kaylee said starting to Invocate as her aura started up.

"NO!! TAKE NYU AND GO NOWWW!!! This guy is mine!!" I said keeping my eyes on Emblis.

" I won't..." Kaylee started before Blaze grabbed her hand.

"We've gotta go Kay, this is his fight." Blaze said. Anthony grabbed Nyu from the statue and started to walk out of the room, Blaze and Kaylee followed.

" So your going to handle me huh?" Emblis said reaching into his pockets and pulling out two black leather gloves and easing them onto his hands with a grin.

" This is impossible...he's at Level 1 Invocation but has the aura of a Level 4 simply fantastic he is definitly one of the 6!" The doctor said with a grin on his face.

" Emblis...I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to us...you blinded these people and put them in a pointless war all just for your benefit..here we are thinking we're fighting for a righteous cause and you come up with this bullshit! I'm going to KILL YOU!!" I stepped off of the ground hard flying up at him with Frostheat Brave.

* * *

Running through the halls was Blaze, Kaylee and Anthony, a group of cyber ninjas came running along the walls and floor towards them as quick as shadows. As Blaze was running he sped up leaving Kaylee and Anthony behind him. He held his hand forward while running. "Invocate!" He shouted while running his aura transformed him into a knight with yellow armor and silver runes with a seal of Adrammelech on his helm. He held a twisted dragon shaped sword covered in electricity in his hand. He jumped up and slammed his blade into the ground sending an electric current into the ground that flew towards the ninjas and zapped them short circuiting them.

Blaze flipped down and began to slide as if skating down the hall on pure lightening. He held his palm how causing a negative magnetic effect causing the andriod ninjas running at him to fly into one another crushing themselves. Kaylee running behind Blaze catching up to him held her arm up and jumped alittle.

"Invocate!" she shouted transforming into her invocated state. She slid behind Blaze and slammed her hand on the ground causing a dark aura to crush the remaining cyber ninjas. Invoked Blaze and Kaylee ran ahead while Anthony carrying Nyu ran up behind taking up the rear.

They made a sharp left curve to a dead end and they turned to run back only to see hundreds of cyber ninjas standing in their way.

"Damn we're boxed in." Adrammelech said appearing on Blaze's shoulder.

" Well atleast we'll go down knowin we tried somethin." Blaze said sarcastically while shrugging.

" Who says we're goin down?" Kaylee said standing strong she held her hand out to Anthony whom was standing behind them. "Whatever you do don't move from that spot."

Suddenly just seconds after she made that remark bursting through the ceiling was a boy with long blonde hair and angelic wings. He slammed down into the crowd of ninjas four of the ninjas who survived the crash jumped up behind him and he turned shooting a beamed of light out of his palm that caused them all to burn to ash. He turned to them. "Come we must this place immediately." He said holding out his palm.

"Who're you?" Kaylee asked.

"Zax Koinzell, a friend." He replied. 

* * *

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!" I shouted. I slammed my Frostheat Brave down on the ground just missing Emblis as he phased out and appeared standing upside down on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Errr!!" I grinned my teeth. " Glacier Barrage!" I whipped my sword out to the side shooting large ice crystals from my sword towards him. He phased out and I phased out appearing just infront of him then swung my sword down on him. He blocked with his forearm and behind him an invisible energy wave broke through a pillar. "Yes this power...it will soon be mine!" He grinned slamming his knee into my stomach causing the armor on my chest to break.

At that instant I threw up a wad of blood as I flew through a wall and outside into the city of Bhurjerda. I flew through two buildings before hitting the street... I looked up to see Emblis appear just in my face. He upper cutted me so hard my helm flew straight off of my head and disappeared into the sky. As I was leaning back I swung Frostheat Brave to the right to slash him but he caught my blade with one hand.

He pulled my blade causing me to fly towards him and he elbowed me in the chest then punched me in my side and elbowed me in my chin with a three hit combo. He then started to nail me left and right with left to right jabs. He jumped up then slammed his foot into my face as I went flipping back slamming through a Weapon's Shop and hitting a Gambit Shop.

I flew up bursting through the window, blood covered my mouth and forehead. I looked around Emblis was nowhere to be found... I grasped the hilt to my sword hard but Emblis appeared above me slamming his foot on the back of my head and I went flying towards the ground.

"Hmhmhmhmhmh...you go through all of that yelling and all of that time bursting those chains to have a performance like this...you don't deserve that power you have." Emblis said slowly hovering down to my level.

"You...bastard..." I said leaning up. "I'll kill you..."

"Oh yeah that's right you did say you'd kill me...hahahaha..." He laughed.

" Scorch Barrage!" I shouted waving my sword to left causing a curling flame wave to fly at him. He slammed his hand through it cutting the wave in half and it flew behind him as two seperate beams.

"No..I...I can't...I can't lose...I CAN'T!" I shouted. Emblis raised his right hand and above him appeared a crimson ball of energy he shot it down towards me and as it was flying it grew bigger and bigger. It slammed down on me and the armor peeled off my body Frostheat Brave crumbled into pieces. When the wave subsided. The only thing left on me were my pants and they were badly ripped. My sneakers, shirt and armor and weapon were all lost. I dropped to my knees and fell down hitting my face...

All and all...I couldn't avenge her...Nyu...I'm sorry...

* * *

"EMBLIS!!" Zax shouted flying down and slamming his sword on his arm. Emblis spun around and kicked Zax in the side, Zax went flipping to the side then phased out appearing down beside Kel whom laid unconcious.

"Go ahead take that pathetic sap, his Aeon and Esper will be mine in do time Zax." Emblis said squeezing his palm. "Just wait in two more weeks this universe will belong to me."

"And in that time, we will return as well...and I guarantee this pathetic sap and I will defeat you Emblis!" Zax said grinding his teeth.

"Oh do you mean to train yourselves? One week of training is hardly enough time to gain any real experience you fool." Emblis laughed.

" Hmm just you wait and see...in a week we will have mastered Lvl.4 Invocation and killed you..." Zax said with a grin. "Until then try not to go too insane from impatience of your death." With that he disappeared with Kelvis leaving nothing behind but white feathers.

"Hmph..." Emblis smirked.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: I can already tell ya that the war is gonna be off the fucking hook. Your gonna be all jumping out of your seat from all the action. It's gonna be NONE stop action I swear on my unborn children's lives. But you peeps have to wait awhile...gotta update Man-Eater HAAAAHAAA!!! (points at you and laughs cuz you gotta wait for it and shit.) **

Oh yeah at this point pretty much everyone's character who ever put down a bio will show up. You know what would be great...if we wait an entire week then release the war because ya know it works in a week and shit. I'll leave that up to you jerks to decide. 


	34. ENDING

**ENDING TO BRAVE TRILOGY**

" Heh...Hehh...Heh..." I dropped to one knee as the quantum gigas armor evaporated into the air. I held Frostheat Gigas in my hand and watched as it slowly disappeared into particles.

_...We did it..._

_Kel sama...we really did do it! _

Emblis was laying down in a crater with dilated eyes, I stared at his motionless body for asecond and smile lightly as I fell back and hit the ground on my back looking up at the sky. I was so exhausted... I closed my eyes feeling a cool breeze sweep over my face. I felt like I'd done something really important, I did it! I actually saved the world...well didn't really save the world I STOPPED A WAR!!!

" I mean...we did it." I said with a smile as Belias and Shiva appeared standing over me looking down at me.

"Need a hand?" Shiva asked bending down beside me.

" Please heh.." I said holding up both my hands. I felt two warm gently hands like a mother and father pull me to my feet.

" Kelvis...look..." Belias said. With that I turned around to see a small girl with wild black hair run towards me. She wore alittle white dress and tears were streaming from her eyes. Nyu...behind her was Leish who winked at me with her arms crossed. Anthony, Alice, Stacy, Undo, Blaze, Gale, Kizer, Tenna...Everyone...everyone was here. They were all still alive this whole time?

Zax was carrying Kaylee on his back while walking towards me with a smile.

Nyu was running towards me with her hands spread out wide. I dropped Twin Buster beside me and it fell to the side as I felt tears run down my cheeks I held my hands open gently.

GASSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!

Blood spewed forward from my chest suddenly as my eyes grew wide.

"NYUU!!"

I dropped to one knee with a big hole in my chest, my rapidly decreased and my vision grew to a near impossible point of sight. I quickly grabbed Twin Buster and slashed weakly with my right hand. "INFERNO CHARGE!" I slashed shooting a curving wave of fire at Emblis whom was standing behind me. His body burned up with the sound of his screams in my ear I dropped Twin Buster and fell over on the ground.

"NYU NYU NYUUUUU..." Nyu screamed as she had her hands wrapped around my head hugging me to her chest. She trembling...Nyu was scared.

" No fucking way!" Kizer said running up with a limp. " Kel get the fuck up...there's no way in hell you can go and save us all then die! The hero shit doesn't work out like that!"

" Olga! Come over here you have to heal him!" Tenna said standing over me. "Dammit Esper boy..."

" Shit...it's no good his organs were hit."

I could feel abunch of people touching my chest trying to clear my cloths to get to the wound. But I know it was time for me to leave, I didn't want to go though. I didn't want to die...But something was telling me, God was telling me...that I no longer have a place here. Maybe my purpose was to free these people of this meaningless war.

" My rival you must hang on." Leroy said dramatically.

" Heh..." I grinned. "Ny..."

" Nyu..." She cried hugging my head.

" Nyu, don't cry...sorry but it looks like I won't be...giving you your first kiss when you get older...sor.." I started.

" D-don't strain yourself! WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUTTA HERE!" Alice screamed at the others. But I guess they knew I'd die too...

" Everyone...tha..thanks fo...for bein friends with me...and for...coming with me on this kick ass journey...Nyu...Shiva..Belias..." I started. With that they appeared before my very eyes standing beyond everyone else like gods.

"Yes?" They both responded.

"Look after Nyu." I said with a smile as blood leaked from my mouth. I closed my eyes...

I feel...

Sleepy...

_"You did well warrior of fire..."_

I could feel a radiant light beaming down on me as my eyes opened again, three figures covered in ancient white armor walked out down the path of light and the one in the center reached down to me with a helping hand. I reached my hand out and grabbed his with that he pulled me up and my body floated up from the ground to my feet in the air. My body was covered in a pearly white armor as I looked down at my wrists and forearms. The four of us looked down at my dead body and everyone saying a prayer over it.

A door of light opened in the sky and three nights started walking towards it, the first two entered and the last one stood at the door. He turned towards me and waved for me to follow. I nodded and started towards the door.

_Hm this world is safe now, Ivalice, it's in the hands of some very capable warriors. Timothy, Matthew, Kira, Micheal, Daniel, Leish, Kizer, Tenna, Olga...everyone. Ivalice is in your hands. Take care of the damn planet and don't slack off... _

_..Belias, Shiva. Protecter her, keep her safe..._

_And Nyu, sorry about the promise again...but I wish you the best in luck and the most blessed of lives. _

_As for me...it turns out I'm needed elsewhere. _

I walked through the door with the white knight following behind me.

_Looks like I've another pointless war to stop..._

_**4 Years Later**_

Walking through the Tchita Uplands graveyard was a girl with spikey black hair and a black tattoo of a cross over her left eye. She walked up to a small tombstone and peered down at it. She wore a long black scarf around her neck a white button up shirt and a black skirt with black boots that stopped alittle below her knees. Appearing on her shoulders was Shiva and Belias and appearing wrapped around her ankle was Carbuncle.

She stood over the grave and smiled sweetly down at it looking at the words on the tombstone which made her laugh everytime.

IT READ:

_Here lies the corpse of a noble knight_

_  
Kelvis the Fire Brave_

_" I seriously kicked ass before dying..bitches" _

Walking along up the graveyard behind her was Leish, her hair was extremely long and flowing down her golden armor and crimson cape. She held her helm under her left armpit. Waiting at the Grave entrance was Blaze, Kizer, Demi, Gale and Kaylee.

Leish placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. " Come on...the Nalbina Fortress battle is about to start...we have to save Raslar." Leish explained.

"..." The girl didn't respond.

" I'll let you take your time." Leish bowed to the grave then walked off.

The girl bowed her head then looked up with a smile. "Nyu, thank you nii-san...I'll try my best today."

" Hm..." Belias, Shiva and Carbuncle nodded at the same time.

"Nyu! Come on!"

Nyu turned and lifted Twin Buster up onto her shoulder with that she took careful steps down the graveyard along behind Leish.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah this is pretty much the ending to Brave Trilogy, if it's corny so what I don't care I liked it. As a matter o fact I loved this ending. Nyu learned to talk at the end fucking great! Sorry to spring this on you guys but I didn't wanna finish writing it...well I guess I just did. Anyway sorry to break it off early. I'm trying to end alot of my fics because there is something that's suppose to go down in alittle while for me. **


End file.
